Muerto al llegar
by Phoenix Spawn
Summary: Un crossover entre Dragon Ball Z y Spawn. Alguien ha vendido su alma al diablo a cambio de regresar a la Tierra. TERMINADO.
1. El Engendro

CAPITULO 1

EL ENGENDRO

__

DEDICADO A:

BALTHASAR (¿Que haria yo sin él?)

Esa noche había una tormenta espectacular, el cielo estaba prácticamente cayéndose. Durante unos minutos hubo un apagón general, duro tan poco que nadie tuvo tiempo para alarmarse. Un relámpago iluminó un callejón en el fondo de la peor zona de la ciudad, agazapado en un rincón del mismo, estaba un ser de aspecto humanoide, completamente cubierto por lo que parecía un ajustado traje negro y una gigantesca capa roja que se movía mucho, no por efecto del viento sino como si estuviera viva.

La luz regresó. Un pequeño y solitario farol proyectó su luz sobre el ser, que pareció incomodarse un poco. Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse, un leve olor a carne quemada se sintió en el ambiente. Lanzo una especie de gemido, no de dolor, era como si hubiera estado sin moverse durante mucho tiempo y quisiera estirarse y desperezarse después de un largo sueño.

El ser miro hacia todos lados con sus brillantes ojos verdes, no reconoció el lugar, no sabia donde estaba ni por que, no conseguía recordar su nombre, ni donde había estado antes, ni nada. Nada. La lluvia seguía cayendo a raudales y él podía verla y escuchar los truenos pero no podía sentir la humedad ni el frío. De algún modo supo que eso no era normal. Se toco el rostro con las manos, lo tenia cubierto por una tela muy ajustada. Poco a poco la fue retirando y cuando termino de quitársela vio su reflejo en un charco.

Era un monstruo.

Solo era un amasijo de carne quemada, de la que solo se podían distinguir sus enormes ojos que emanaban una extraña luz verde.

- No es una visión agradable ¿verdad?

El ser volteo hacia el lugar de donde salía la voz. Era de un payaso grotesco, gordo, bajo y vestido con una ropa sacada de la basura, una gabardina de tela gruesa raída, zapatos de tela, y una camiseta que le quedaba pequeña y dejaba al descubierto su panza velluda.

- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto el ser, y el mismo se sorprendió del tono de su voz, ronca y con un sonido de ultratumba.

El payaso sonrió.

- No es esa la pregunta que en realidad quieres hacer, me parece que lo que más te urge saber es quien eres tu.

El ser no dijo nada.

- Comprendo que estés un poco desorientado, después de todo, acabas de regresar...

- ¿De donde?

- Del infierno, por supuesto

- ¿Del infierno?

- ¿Hay eco por aquí? Eso es lo que dije, del infierno. ¿De donde esperabas que saliera un engendro como tu?

- ¿Engendro? ¿Yo soy un...?

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? Eres un engendro del infierno, un Hellspawn.

- Hellspawn... ese nombre no me dice nada...- hizo un esfuerzo por buscar algo dentro de si mismo, que tal vez no se encontrara ahí- no es el mío... no... yo... no era así... antes...

- ¿Antes? ¿Puedes recordar si hubo un antes? Ja, ja, ja, cara de albóndiga, aunque pudieras no te serviría de nada. Nada puede detener tu destino ahora. Spawn (y te llamo Spawn por que es mas corto y cómodo).

- ¿Destino?

- Haces muchas preguntas. Bien te lo diré, en este momento estas entrenando para la próxima guerra, la madre de todas las guerras, la que sostendrá el bien contra el mal, y tu te encargaras de dirigir las tropas de nuestro jefe para que nuestro lado triunfe por fin.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué?

- Porqué esta en tu contrato. El que le firmaste a nuestro jefe Zarach.

- Yo no recuerdo haber hecho ningún trato con nadie.

- Como ya te dije, lo que puedas recordar ahora no te sirve de nada. Y te dejo porque han sido demasiadas preguntas para el día de hoy.

Dio la vuelta y empezó a adentrarse en las sombras del callejón.

- ¡Oye! ¡No te vayas! 

Un relámpago iluminó el lugar, donde antes estaba el payaso, ya no había nada, y Spawn se quedo solo otra vez.

Habían pasado siete años desde el torneo de Cell, la tierra estaba en paz. Gohan descuido sus entrenamientos por culpa de su madre, quien lo puso a estudiar como si le pagaran por hacerlo. También lo inscribió a clases especiales y lo preparo para el examen de admisión para una preparatoria en Satán City. Le habían puesto ese nombre a la ciudad en honor al héroe de la tierra, el Gran Mister Satán. A pesar de que la batalla fue muy difícil y dolorosa, a Gohan no le molestaba que le hubieran atribuido la derrota de Cell a ese tipo, tenia cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

Ese era su primer día de clases. Llego en la nube voladora hasta las afueras de la ciudad y después tuvo que tomar el autobús. Al bajarse todavía tenia que recorrer algunas cuadras a pie. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde así que decidió incrementar la velocidad después de fijarse que nadie lo estaba viendo. Paso hecho la brisa frente a un banco que estaban asaltando en ese momento.

"¡ Oh no!" Penso "Otra vez. Esta ciudad no tiene remedio"

Gohan no podía dejar que los maleantes se salieran con la suya y decidió intervenir.

Spawn se quedo toda la noche en una catedral abandonada que estaba cerca del lugar donde hablo con Clown. En cuanto el sol salió decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores, no sabía exactamente para que, tal vez solo era por tener algo que hacer. En realidad no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar algo que le permitiera contestar sus preguntas. Encontró una gruesa gabardina y un gorro en un basurero. No encontró como quitarse la capa, que estaba fuertemente sujeta a la altura de su cuello por una cadena, pero sorprendentemente la llamativa tela roja parecía comprender la situación ya que se escondió dentro de la gabardina de modo que nadie la notara.

Estuvo caminando mucho tiempo sin rumbo, hasta salir del barrio miserable en que se encontraba y llegar a calles que por lo menos eran barridas de vez en cuando y se veían parques, de pronto, escucho unos disparos y sonidos de lucha. Era un asalto a un banco. Spawn se escondió en una esquina para ver lo que pasaba.

Los asaltantes lanzaban disparos de advertencia contra los policías que se habían refugiado detrás de un carro estacionado en la banqueta de enfrente. Ya se disponían a retirarse con el botín cuando sucedió algo completamente inesperado.

Un joven les hizo frente. Era un muchacho de unos 18 años, musculoso, con ojos verde y el cabello dorado. Con unos cuantos golpes puso fuera de combate a unos de los ladrones, con las manos detuvo las balas de la ametralladora de otro y cuando el ultimo se estaba dando a la fuga lanzo una especie de poder extraño que hizo saltar el pavimento y la camioneta de los ladrones en pedazos.

Spawn estaba paralizado. No tanto por el poder del joven, sino porque lo reconoció inmediatamente.

"¡Un super sayajin!" Penso.

¿Super sayajin? ¿Dónde había escuchado esas palabras?

Una imagen vino a su mente, un hombre tirado en el suelo con una herida en el corazón, alzaba su mano hacia él.

" Kakarotto... tienes que... transformarte en el legendario... super sayajin... para vencer... al maldito de Freezer... acabalo... con tus manos... de sayajin "

Después el hombre dejo caer su mano, estaba muerto.

" ¡ Vegeta! ¡ Ese era Vegeta!"

Podía recordar su nombre pero por mas que intentaba no conseguía recordar que relación tenia con él o como lo había conocido.

" Y él muchacho ¿Quién es? ¿Será el legendario super sayajin que menciono Vegeta?"

Los ladrones habían sido detenidos y el chico rubio no se veía por ningún lado. Spawn penso que lo mejor seria que también emprendiera la retirara.

Por alguna extraña razón Spawn se sentía cómodo equilibrado sobre una gárgola de piedra que estaba en un extremo del techo de la catedral, su capa colgaba y tapaba una parte de los ventanales rotos. Las largas cadenas que tenia sujetas en la cintura se movían de un lado para otro, haciendo ruiditos metálicos, estaban aburridas, o eso fue lo que penso el Spawn, también pensaba en lo que había conseguido recordar y trataba de encontrarle significado.

A pesar de ser parte de la ciudad donde vivía el héroe de la tierra, el gran Mister Satán, era una zona horrible donde solo lo más bajo, ruin y despiadado podía siquiera pensar en entrar. La mayor parte de la gente prefería ignorarlo y hacer de cuenta que no existía. Las Calles de las Ratas eran simplemente un rumor, una anécdota de cuando había nada mejor que decir, o un cuento para asustar niños pequeños.

Esa noche, un hombre corría desesperado por los oscuros y fríos callejones, lo seguía un auto compacto, algo abollado, con marcas de balas en la carrocería y un traje de torerito colgando del retrovisor, que consiguió arrinconarlo contra la barda de la catedral abandonada. Del vehículo bajaron cuatro hombres armados con tremendas pistolas. Uno de ellos se acercó al pobre indefenso que temblaba apoyado de espaldas al muro para no caerse.

- Y bien amigo, ¿por qué corres? No vamos a hacerte ningún daño, claro, si tienes el dinero que nos debes. - dijo con un ligero acento italiano

- Yo- yo - yo... no - no- no lo tengo ahorita, pero si me da un poco de tiempo señor...

- ¡ Oh, querido amigo! Tiempo es algo que ya no tienes

Al decir esto puso el cañón de su arma en la frente del vago y ya iba a jalar del gatillo cuando un golpe en la cara lo derribo, sintió como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión y escupió varios dientes, sus secuaces comenzaron a disparar a la figura envuelta en una larga capa roja. Varias de las balas dieron en el blanco, en el lugar donde deberían estar los órganos vitales, del cuerpo del ser salió una sustancia verde y viscosa. Es obvio que el engendro ni siquiera sintió los impactos, se acerco hacia ellos y les dio una golpiza que nunca olvidarían, también pulverizo sus armas con una mano y los arrojo fuera del callejón como si fueran costales. El primer golpeado seguía en el piso, Spawn lo levanto con desprecio y puso su rostro enmascarado contra el de él.

- ¡ No quiero volver a verte por aquí, ni a ti ni a ninguno de tus amigos! ¡¿ Entendiste?!

El tipo en cuestión solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y lanzar un sonido apagado, no pudo hacer más porque se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. Spawn arranco una de las puertas del vehículo en el que el maleante había venido, lo arrojo dentro y de una patada los envío a los dos fuera de los callejones. 

El pobre que iba a ser la víctima, no daba crédito a lo que veía, ya iba a hacerle alguna pregunta a su salvador (o agradecerle, quien sabe), cuando este ya había vuelto a meterse en la catedral.

Las heridas no habían sido muy serias, cuando quiso examinarlas ya no estaban ahí y hasta la tela del traje se había reparado sola. Le resulto muy extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia.

El desdentado y sus amigos tenían un jefe, no cualquier jefe, era el dueño de una de las dos bandas mas grandes que operaban en ese sector de la ciudad. Cuando le contaron el incidente, él obeso tipo, que ya se sentía el amo de los callejones, penso que estaban locos, pero solo por un momento, porque estaban todos golpeados y luego le mostraron lo que había quedado de su vehículo. Indignado, dijo que esto no iba a quedarse así y mando un batallón de sus hombres contra el "cretino que no sabia con quien se estaba metiendo", una hora después le llego la noticia de que todos sus muchachos estaban en el piso escupiendo sangre.

Nunca creyó necesario que tendría que llegar a este extremo, pero se dio cuenta de que era hora de mandar a la artillería pesada: Un matón profesional. Ese desgraciado al que llamaron tenia fama de comerse los cadáveres y tener una bonita colección de cráneos escondidos en su casa, una colección tan bonita como la de pedacitos de armas que Spawn había comenzado en un rincón de la catedral.

Lo vio llegar desde lejos, mientras estaba encaramado en su gárgola. Hubiera sido difícil que no lo notara, porque era enorme, más grande aun que él mismo, esto lo sorprendió. Bajo con su lento reptar, pegado a las paredes como araña, hasta llegar al suelo; se había acostumbrado a moverse de ese modo para hacer el menor ruido posible. Cuando lo vio más de cerca quedo asombrado, el tipo era en parte maquina, con unos impresionantes brazos mecánicos y la mitad de la cara era una brillante mascara cromada.

- ¿Quien eres y que estas buscando aquí?

Por respuesta obtuvo un golpe, totalmente inesperado, ni siquiera alcanzo a esquivarlo, y fue a impactarse contra un muro a algunos metros de distancia. Estaba desconcertado, pero afortunadamente su traje no. La capa y las cadenas rodearon al gigante. Inmediatamente las cadenas empezaron a estrangularlo, el gigante apareció un pequeño cañón al final de su brazo quitándose una mano y le disparo, el tiro le dio en el abdomen y lo arrojo más lejos, las cadenas soltaron a su adversario y Spawn quedo tirado en el piso y con un agujero por el que cómodamente podía pasar un balón de soccer. 

El gigante se acercó hacia él para quitarle la mascara pero no pudo hacerlo, ni siquiera pudo tocarla, porque de pronto, los ojos del Spawn brillaron, todo su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz verde y desapareció. El gigante lo buscó por todos lados. No podía haberse ido muy lejos. Un insoportable dolor en el pecho lo derribó, sus partes metálicas se quebraron como un cascaron y el Spawn surgió de su interior mientras el hombre parte maquina se retorcía en el suelo, emitiendo unos gritos que fueron escuchados por todos y cada uno de los malvivientes de la ciudad.

Spawn recogió los restos metálicos de su enemigo y se los llevo a la catedral, solo dejo lo suficiente para que se entendiera su mensaje. 

A partir de entonces disminuyo la seguridad de muchos grupos de mafiosos y creció la de varios pobres diablos que vivían en los callejones. Cualquiera vago que fuera perseguido sabia que estaba a salvo donde viera escrito en la pared, con una sustancia verde: "ESTOS CALLEJONES PERTENECEN AL SPAWN"

__

Nota sobre la historia: Esta ubicada en lugar de la saga de Boo. Para este primer capitulo me base en la película animada del Spawn. No he leído todos los cómics del Spawn, (ni siquiera he leído todos los que hubiera querido)por lo tanto puedo tener algunas diferencias. Para empezar, no sabia si darle una atmósfera tipo Spawn o Dragón Ball Z, así que decidí oscurecer un poco la trama de DBZ y ponerle un poco de luz al Spawn. En todo caso creo que a final de cuentas no conseguí nada y cada quien le puede poner la atmósfera que se le dé la gana. Tampoco pude hacer que este Spawn del que trata esta historia viniera del infierno y sus enemigos del cielo porque en DBZ se tiene un concepto distinto del cielo y el infierno. Enma daioh sama no pudo haber enviado a Spawn y el supremo Kaioh Sama no pudo haber enviado un ángel o algo por el estilo. También cambie al demonio que hizo el trato con Spawn, para que no digan que me fusile todo. Al fin y al cabo esto es un fan fic por el que no me van a pagar nada así que no pueden demandarme por lucrar con los nombres, situaciones y personajes. Para eso existen las letritas (que deben estar por ahí) que dicen que los personajes (en algunos casos situaciones y los títulos de los capítulos) son propiedad de sus respectivos autores: Akira Toriyama y Todd Mc Farlane. En el caso del titulo del fan fic, en este momento estoy escuchando el tema de "Friends" interpretado por The Rembrandts, no estoy lucrando con la letra y me parece una frase muy buena.


	2. Angela ataca

CAPITULO 2

ANGELA ATACA

__

DEDICADO A:

AL ING. OMAR (POR BALTHASAR)

Los cazadores celestiales se dedican a cazar a todas las criaturas de Zarach que tuvieran la mala suerte de aparecer, o por lo menos de las que se enteran. De todos Angela es la mejor, lleva los emblemas de los Hellspawn que ha cazado colgando de su cinturón y varios restos de engendros están decorando las paredes de su departamento. Recientemente se entero de que otra de las criaturas infernales había aparecido, le pareció algo interesante, a pesar de que se tratara de un Hellspawn joven, o lo que es lo mismo, uno débil y probablemente no sabia utilizar sus poderes correctamente. Pero de todas maneras seria divertido.

Un anciano entro en la catedral, en si eso era extraordinario, porque ni siquiera los que se sentían protegidos por el Spawn se atrevían a molestarlo en lo que consideraban su hogar. En esa ocasión no estaba instalado en la gárgola, con algunos desperdicios, los restos de las armas y del gigante mecánico se había construido una silla, donde también se sentaba a pensar cuando la luz del sol le molestaba demasiado. Se diría que no había notado al anciano, hasta que estuvo muy cerca de él. 

- Hola

Spawn parpadeo y lo miro extrañado. Nadie lo había saludado de ese modo. Lentamente se levanto de su asiento.

- Ho - hola

- Supongo que te preguntaras que hago aquí y quien soy...

- Así es

- Entre muchas otras cosas...

- ¿Uh?

- Será mejor que empiece a contestar algunas dudas. Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Cogliostro y sé cual es tu problema, ¿quieres que lo repasemos?

- ...

- Bueno, eres un engendro del infierno o Hellspawn, y lo eres porque moriste, hiciste un trato con un demonio llamado Zarach, al que le vendiste tu alma, él te regreso a la tierra. Como ya lo habrás notado tienes poderes y habilidades especiales. Todo esto es por que quiere un nuevo soldado para su ejercito, para la guerra que se avecina...

- ¿ Sabes cual es el trato que hice? ¿A cambio de que vendí mi alma?

- Eso es algo de lo que aun no estoy enterado, quizá yo pueda ayudarte a recordar y a controlar tus propias habilidades

- ¿ Que es lo que tengo que saber?

- Ya sabes que eres muy fuerte, resistente, y tienes la capacidad de regenerarte a gran velocidad, porque estas hecho de una sustancia llamada sicoplasma, que es... digamos... algo como maldad en estado puro, para que me entiendas. Tiene unas propiedades especiales, y gracias a ella... yo diría que... pesas unos... 200 kilos, ya sabrás que puedes teletransportarte...

- Si, no tengo idea de porque o como lo hice, fue muy desagradable

- Ja, ja, en fin, también tienes ciertos "poderes mágicos"- dijo Cogliostro, marcando las comillas en el aire con los dedos

- ¿ Poderes mágicos?

- ¿ Cómo te lo explico?...- reflexiono Cogliostro - Mmm... Ya sé, concentra un poco de tu energía en tus manos, piensa en algo pequeño, como... un dulce

- Un dulce... - dijo haciendo lo que le pedía, un resplandor surgió de sus manos y al piso cayo ruidosamente parte de un motor de auto.

- Pero dime, ¿ En qué estas pensando? ¬_¬u

- ^-^...

- A ver, inténtalo otra vez

Angela no había estado en la tierra desde hacia bastante tiempo, pero no había cambiado mucho. Aunque no lo quería llamaba la atención mientras caminaba por la calle, después de todo, era una bonita pelirroja vestida con una blusa blanca, una larguisima falda verde claro, que por cierto frustro a varios espectadores masculinos, y un montón de medallones de aspecto extraño colgando de su cinturón. Llego hasta el peor lugar de la ciudad, fue derecho hasta una catedral abandonada, entró con paso firme. El sonido de sus zapatos de tacón alerto el traje y cadenas de Spawn.

- Pero que diab...

- ¿ Que sucede?

- El traje me pica.

- Eso es lo que también tenia que decirte, tu traje esta vivo, y me parece que tendrás que aprender a llevarte bien con él, esa comezón debe ser que te alerta de algún peligro.

- Hola ¿ Hay alguien en casa? - pregunto una voz femenina.

Spawn volteo hacia donde estaba ella.

- Señorita - " Que raro ¿ qué hace alguien como ella por un sitio como este? "- me parece que usted no debería estar aquí, es muy peligroso- le dijo (obviamente todo sacado de onda).

- ¡ Que bien! - dijo la chica agradablemente sorprendida- Un Hellspawn caballeroso, ya era hora...

- ¿ Como sabes...?

- Es una lastima, eres el primero que me cae bien a primera vista, en fin, no te preocupes, ¡ te veras espectacular en mi pared!

- ¿ Tu pared? - "¿ De que demonios habla esta chica tan rara?"

Angela comenzó a emitir una luz blanca muy brillante, su armadura color oro y sus armas aparecieron. Tomo su espada y asesto el primer golpe antes de que Spawn supiera de que se trataba

Spawn esta vez si sintió el dolor, con las manos rompió la pared y salió hacia los callejones. Angela lo siguió. Las cadenas intentaron acercarse a la cazadora y se vieron enredadas entre los listones púrpura y oro que la rodeaban. Angela guardo la espada en su vaina e hizo que entre sus manos apareciera una enorme lanza dorada. Le apunto a Spawn y disparo un rayo que no pudo esquivar, y al impactar creo una luz muy intensa. Cuando la luz se extinguió, en el piso solo quedo el traje, las cadenas y la capa, el dueño se había evaporado.

Muy satisfecha, Angela se acerco para recoger su trofeo: el medallón del engendro, lo que queda cuando uno de ellos es eliminado. Se inclino sobre la capa, y una mano surgió del interior y la jalo hacia dentro.

Angela se encontró en un limbo con las manos del engendro en torno a su cuello, pudo ver sus ojos verdes y sentir como poco a poco se iba quedando sin energía. Desesperada, con mucho trabajo consiguió reunir la fuerza necesaria para teletransportarse fuera de allí.

En el callejón solo se vio una luz extraña y después al Hellspawn con aspecto de estar muy agotado.

- ¿ Que diablos pasó? - preguntó

- Tuviste tu primer encuentro con un enviado del bien- respondió Cogliostro

- ¡ Mira! parece que se le olvido algo

La lanza dorada estaba tirada a un lado. Spawn se acerco a ella con curiosidad, la levanto y comenzó a examinarla.

- Ten cuidado, muchacho

- ¿ Que es este botón? - dijo señalando un costado de la lanza.

- No lo vayas a to...

Tarde. Spawn oprimió el botón y desapareció al instante.

- ...

Varias horas después, Spawn despertó en el callejón en un estado lamentable.

- ¡¡¡ EH!!! ¡¡¡ OH!!! ¡¡¡ AYAYAYAYAYAY!!! - Se levanto de un salto, se puso en guardia y miro en torno suyo

- ¡¡¡¿ QUE PASO? !!! ¡¡¡ ¿QUE PASO? !!!! 

- Vaya, ya regresaste, comenzaba aburrirme - le dijo Cogliostro tranquilamente.

- ¿ Sigues aquí?

- ¿ A donde tenia que haber ido? Te fuiste solo por media hora, ¿cómo le hiciste para regresar?

- ¡¡¡¿ MEDIA HORA?!!! ¡¡¡ Todo lo que me paso no pudo haber sucedido tan solo en media hora!!!

- Tranquilízate,... veras... um... se diría que tuviste un pequeño viaje dimensional, eso es todo.

- ¿¿¿???

- Regresare cuando te hayas calmado un poco. Hasta luego

- ...

A Spawn el viajecito le pareció una pesadilla de mariguanos, con todo y ratas rabiosas, gusanos, arañas, serpientes de dos cabezas, dragones chinos, escorpiones peludos, pedazos de carne recién arrancados y ríos de sangre por todos lados. Pero lo mas aterrador fueron los rostros desconocidos que lo miraban y dedos que lo señalaban, volvió a ver a Vegeta, que decía una y otra vez " Kakarotto, Kakarotto ".

"Kakarotto... mmm... Nunca me gusto que me llamara así, ese no es mi nombre, se lo dije varias veces, mi nombre es Gokuh" penso estremeciéndose "¡ GOKUH! ¡ ESE ES MI NOMBRE! ¡ MI NOMBRE ES GOKUH!"

Una voz muy desagradable lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Así que un pequeño enfrentamiento con un cazador te dejo tan mal? Um, no pense que fueras tan débil, si yo hubiera estado aquí ese pequeño angelito estaría decorando tu silla.

- Clown... - le dijo con fastidio al payaso- ahorita no molestes, ¿ sí?, no estoy de humor para aguantarte

- Parece que te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama ¿ eh?

- Mira, por tu bien, te recomiendo que te vayas... antes de que se acabe mi paciencia

- JA, JA, JA, JA, " por mi bien " JA, JA, JA, tu no me asustas patética criatura

Al decir esto, el payaso sufrió una transformación, su piel se desgarro como una bolsa de papel y surgió un horripilante demonio, de su boca salía una gran cantidad de saliva y se asomaban unos enormes colmillos, mostró unas afiladas garras, sus ojos rojos denotaban una gran sed de violencia. Se arrojo sobre el Spawn, que no pudo defenderse de ese monstruo y prácticamente fue hecho pedazos.

El demonio se detuvo cuando se sintió satisfecho.

- Espero que eso te haya enseñado quien manda aquí, pequeño Hellspawn y más te vale que no vuelvas a provocar al gran Violator. Soy un demonio muy superior a ti - le dijo al tiempo que recuperaba su forma original y se marchaba

En ese momento el engendro no sufrió dolor, solo tuvo miedo. El dolor llegaría tiempo después, cuando recobrara por completo la capacidad de sentir, cuando a su memoria llegara cada uno de los golpes que recibió en esa ocasión. Pero de todos modos le tomo varios días poder recuperarse.

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: En este me base en la primera aparición de Angela en Spawn. Me declaro admiradora de Angela (cuando sea grande quiero ser como ella ^-^). Me parece que debe de salir más seguido en el cómic. No pude comprarme el especial de Angela en "La maldición del Spawn" (Sniff). Uno de mis personajes favoritos del mundillo del manga y anime es el buenazo de Gokuh y uno de mis personajes favoritos del mundillo del cómic norteamericano es Spawn (es que es tiernisimo, desde cierta perspectiva claro). Es interesante como podría ser si hubiera sido Gokuh quien vendiera su alma ya que él y Al Simmons son muy distintos, por supuesto que un bato medio menso como Gokuh (hay que aceptarlo), practicante de artes marciales dueño de un corazón puro, casado con una bruja insoportable, que tuvo que sacrificar su vida por la tierra y dejar a su hijo huérfano, no tiene nada que ver con un astuto asesino de la CIA, entrenado como ninja y comando, que adoraba a su linda esposa y murió a traición. Tal ves algún día escriba algo que mezcle a Gokuh con Batman (je, je, 

¿ Que tendrían estos dos en común?) No estoy muy segura, pero todos los nombres, situaciones y personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores (apiádense de mí y por favor no me demanden) Akira Toriyama, Todd Mc Farlane y Neil Gaiman


	3. El juicio

CAPITULO 3

EL JUICIO

__

DEDICADO A:

OKAASAN

Spawn entrenaba bajo la supervisión de Cogliostro. Entrenaba porque no hallaba más que hacer. Entrenaba porque no quería que ese demonio en el que se transformaba Clown o algún cazador pudiera tomarlo por sorpresa... de nuevo. Cogliostro le dijo que lo único que tenia que hacer era tomar confianza. Un poco de tiempo después, Spawn ya había tomado confianza: en lugar de decirle " señor Cogliostro " le decía " viejo " o " Cog ". ^-^

En los intervalos en que se quedaba solo, Spawn conseguía desenrollar la madeja de sus recuerdos. Comenzó con su nombre, después recordaba los rostros que había visto durante su mal viaje y los relacionaba. Su pequeño hijo Gohan, su esposa, sus amigos y enemigos... pero siempre llegaba al mismo punto, ver la imagen de Vegeta y de ahí saltaba a la del joven de cabello rubio que vio durante el asalto al banco.

¿ Que había pasado después? ¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿ Vegeta en realidad murió? ¿ Y el muchacho quien era?

Los recuerdos llegaban poco a poco, pero solo eso, no sentía ninguna emoción en particular. Recordaba que había querido a su hijo con todo su corazón, pero ahora por mas que lo intentaba no podía recrear ese sentimiento. Lo único que aun le dejaba una sensación vaga que no lograba identificar era cuando pensaba en Vegeta.

A Angela el berrinche le duró durante varios días. No solo fue derrotada, por primera vez en su vida por un Hellspawn, si no que además había perdido su lanza. Al final de cuentas, decidió pensar positivo y prepararse porque esto no se iba a quedar así, ese desgraciado engendro no iba a burlarse de ella.

Durante los siguientes días se dedico a la caza menor, esto es, gigantescos reptiles y monstruos diversos en distintas partes de la galaxia. Uno en particular le costo un poco de trabajo: un enorme dragón en un lejano planeta cubierto de hielo. Ese tipo de dragones podían sobrevivir en esas condiciones extremas gracias a su dura piel, afilados colmillos y aliento de fuego. Lo único que Angela tenia para defenderse eran sus cuchillos y su espada. Durante la cacería el dragón consiguió morderla del hombro y ella en represalia le encajó la espada en el ojo, rogando que le llegara al cerebro. El dragón alzó la cabeza y la espada se le quedó enterrada. Angela se encontraba indefensa y el dragón se veía más que furioso, dio un paso adelante... y se desplomo cuan largo era. Parece que si le había dado donde quería. Por un pequeño descuido ella quedó entre el cadáver y el piso. Gracias a Dios sus listones amortiguaron el impacto, pero quedaron en shock. Penso que afortunadamente nadie la estaba viendo porque eso fue muy vergonzoso. Pero ahora tenia un nuevo adorno para su pared, lo pondría junto a la chimenea, al lado del lugar que tenia reservado para ese Hellspawn. Hundió su espada en el cuello de la bestia, y separo la cabeza. Apenas había terminado cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡ Angela! ¡ Alto ahí! ¡ Suelta tus armas, esa cabeza y no te muevas!

- ¡¿ Que?!

Era la encargada de seguridad interna, o como le decían, la que se mete en donde no la llaman y te arresta. Venia con todo su equipo, unos 10,000 soldados, todos armados hasta las muelas y apuntando a la cazadora.

- ¿ Cuál es el problema oficial? ^-^

- No te hagas la graciosa, Angela, estas bajo arresto, no te resistas, tenemos ordenes de eliminarte si lo haces.

Quizá si Angela no hubiera estado tan cansada, herida y sus listones estuvieran bien no se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente, pero considero que no estaba en condiciones de buscarse problemas. En todo caso tal vez solo se tratara de algún malentendido.

En un instante, llegaron a la sede de todos los cazadores, la Ciudad de la Luz. La cual se encuentra lejos de cualquier parte, en un plano distinto al de todo lo demás y solo se puede llegar hasta ella viajando por el pulso y los únicos que tienen la autorización y el conocimiento para usar esa increiblemente rapida y segura vía de transporte y comunicación son los cazadores celestiales, la mayoría mujeres (N. De P. S. : La GRAN mayoria son mujeres). Fue donde Angela se entero de que la acusaban de traición, robo, y cazar sin permiso. La encadenaron y lanzaron como un bulto a una celda completamente incomunicada, sin ventanas y la puerta tenia como medio metro de espesor. Lo que más le molesto fue que le retiraron sus trofeos, los medallones de los Hellspawns, tanto trabajo para nada.

Angela compartía el piso con dos amigas, Anahita y Kuan-jin. Quienes se enteraron del arresto unos instantes después. El juicio empezaría pronto y ellas se dieron a la tarea de conseguir evidencia que la dejara libre. Fueron a pedir ayuda a otra vieja amiga, quien por esos días trabajaba en las oficinas centrales. Al principio no se mostraba muy dispuesta a cooperar, pero el recuerdo de su amistad y un golpe bien puesto la hicieron cambiar de opinión. Consiguieron las grabaciones de quien acusaba a Angela, resulto ser la secretaria de asuntos internos, Gabrielle, que declaraba que Angela había ido a cazar a la tierra sin permiso, que sospechaba que el ataque al Hellspawn solo era un pretexto para entregarle su lanza, que ella trabajaba para el enemigo. Anahita y Kuan-jin, recordaron que Angela y Gabrielle se habían peleado hace algún tiempo y pensaron que la acusación podría ser el desquite. El que podía salvar a Angela era ese Hellspawn joven que ella había ido a cazar.

Para Ángela las cosas no se veían bien. La sacaron de su celda para que se entrevistara con su abogado. Resulto ser una joven pecosa y demasiado efusiva que estaba que no cabía en sí misma de emoción: ese era su primer caso.

Spawn estaba cómodamente instalado en su silla, cuando sin deberla ni temerla un par de golpes lo tomaron por sorpresa. Frente a él estaban dos lindas chicas vestidas de un modo bastante extraño.

- Hola guapo, necesitamos hablar contigo. ( N. de P. S.: Bonita forma de presentarse ^-^)

Después de exponerle brevemente la situación, lo convencieron de que las acompañara. Aunque aun tenia sus dudas sobre ayudar a quien había estado a punto de eliminarlo, y temía que todo eso fuera solo un bonito cuento para llevarlo a algún lugar donde podrían destrozarlo con tranquilidad. Al llegar al departamento lo escondieron dentro de la sala de trofeos de Angela hasta la hora del juicio. 

Spawn nunca se había sentido tan incomodo en ninguna parte, especialmente cuando veía los jirones de los uniformes de sus "compañeros" que cubrían las paredes y el lugar vacío que quedaba sobre la chimenea. 

Las chicas le preguntaron si no podía hacerse menos notorio, ya que con el aspecto que tenia se meterían en problemas antes de entrar al juzgado. Hicieron los cambios que creían convenientes, a pesar de las protestas del implicado, que acabo por sentirse ridículo.

El juicio estaba por comenzar, como en todos lados, hay un lugar para que los buenos ciudadanos (metiches) puedan enterarse de los pormenores de un problema que afecta a la comunidad (meterse en donde no los llaman). Había mucho publico y Anahita se las arreglo para conseguir lugares hasta adelante, donde se sentó junto a Kuan-jin y una encantadora, delicada y desconocida rubia, vestida de blanco. Si alguien le hubiera puesto atención, hubiera escuchado que susurraba con una voz demasiado inapropiada para su aspecto, hasta que una discreta patada en la espinilla le hizo modificarla.

- La acusada puede ponerse de pie- dijo la juez - ha escuchado los cargos ¿ cómo se declara?

- Inocente, señoría- contesto Angela

- Inocente... eso vamos a verlo... comencemos. Fiscal, puede llamar a su testigo.

El testigo era Gabrielle, mientras la interrogaban, Kuan-jin se acerco a la joven abogada y le susurro algo al oído.

- Entonces, ¿ su departamento aun no ha encontrado la lanza?

- Llevamos días buscándola, ella debió entregársela al enemigo, tratando de cubrir su traición con su supuesta cacería del Hellspawn.

- Bien eso es todo, el ministerio fiscal no tiene más preguntas. 

- La defensa puede interrogar al testigo- dijo la juez

- Gracias señoría, pero prefiero interrogar a mi propio testigo.

- No veo ningún testigo en la lista de la defensa.

- Es un testigo muy importante, señoría - dijo la joven abogada tratando de mantener un tono de voz firme y seguro, sin conseguirlo del todo.

La juez considero que era una situación bastante irregular, pero decidió que no había problema y podría ayudar al proceso.

- Esta bien, puedes llamarlo

- Gracias, la defensa llama a... Son Gokuh

La rubia de la fila de adelante, brinco en su asiento y con voz nerviosa dijo:

- ¿ Y ahora que hago?

Anahita le dio un leve empujón y le contesto

- Ve y di lo que sabes ¡ayuda a Angela por favor!

La rubia dio unos pasitos vacilantes hacia el estrado, en el camino fue rodeada por chispas verdes, hasta que de entre ellas surgió el Spawn.

- En vida me llamaban Son Gokuh, mi nombre ahora es Spawn

La conmoción que siguió a estas palabras es difícil de describir, la juez ordeno a gritos que destruyeran a la criatura. Pronto Spawn se vio rodeado de todo el personal de seguridad de la sala. 

- ¿ Trajeron al Hellspawn como testigo? ¿ En que diablos pensaban? - se pregunto Angela - En fin, los guardias lo harán pedazos y yo no tengo porque ayudarlo

Spawn se encontró completamente acorralado y en la sala se hizo un embrollo tremendo. Angela lo miro con detenimiento.

- No es mi culpa de que lo hayan convencido de que viniera... Ni modo, yo tengo mis propios pro... - miró hacia otra parte- ¡ Bah! ¡ Al diablo!

Angela dio un gran salto para escabullirse de sus guardias y ubicarse junto al engendro.

- ¡ HELLSPAWN! ¿ ERES IDIOTA? ¡ CORRE HACIA LA GENTE, RAPIDO!

" ¿ Pero que demonios esta haciendo la loca esta?" penso Spawn confundido, pero con una especie de sensación cercana al alivio, porque alguien iba a ayudarlo.

Los guardias no podían dispararles por temor a darle a alguien más. El par de fugitivos corrieron hacia la pared más cercana, sin pensarlo mucho fueron derecho hacia ella, la hicieron pedazos, la atravesaron y saltaron. La sala estaba en uno de los últimos pisos de un edificio considerablemente alto.

- ¡ Toma mi mano! - grito Angela 

- La tengo ¿ y ahora que? - dijo al obedecerla

- Déjame pienso en algo antes de que nos estrellemos contra el piso

- ...

Los guardias los seguían en unas motos voladoras. La capa cubrió a Spawn y Angela. Uno de los guardias consiguió dispararles con su lanza, hubo un resplandor, humo y solo quedaron unos pequeños fragmentos de tela roja.

Anahita y Kuan-jin lloraban viendo todo desde la sala del tribunal.

- Oye, esta muy oscuro aquí, ¿ donde estamos?

- Yo que voy a saber, es tu capa, crea un poco de luz, enciende tu mano, eso es algo que ustedes pueden hacer.

Spawn lo hizo y se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una cueva. 

- ¿ Y ahora?

- Esperamos un poco estoy demasiado cansada para intentar cualquier cosa, ya investigaremos que lugar es este.

- Por lo menos estamos lejos del alcance de tus amigotes, los cazadores psicópatas.

Ja, ja, muy gracioso. ¿ Y tu capa?

Spawn apenas había notado que no la tenia. Intento percibirla y después dijo:

- No me lo vas a creer pero creo que esta muerta.

- Si te creo, parece que es correcto.

Un pequeño demonio peludo con cuernitos y bigotes de ratón, caminaba tranquilamente sobre sus dos pezuñas traseras por uno de los accidentados y fríos pasillos de su hogar. Llevaba en una mano su pequeña antorcha para alumbrarse. De pronto, al llegar a un pasillo aun más oscuro que los demás escucho voces.

- Muy bien, inténtalo otra vez. - dijo una voz femenina

- En eso estoy - le contesto otra voz 

- ¿ No que si sabias hacerlo? Me estas decepcionando, guapo

- Shh, me desconcentras. Esta bien, ahí vamos

- Ji, ji, ji, ji

- ¿ De que te ríes? ¡ Ayayayay! ¡ Me arañaste la espalda!

- ¡ Ups! ^-^ Creo que me emocione, nunca pense que haría esto con un Spawn

- Ya te dije que me llamo Gokuh, ¿ puedes ayudar un poco?

- ¿ A que? ¡ No siento nada!

- ¿ De que estas hablando? ¡ Hasta yo siento algo! 

-¿ Ah sí? ¿ Que?

- ¡¡ Tus uñas en mi espalda!!! ¿ Que te propones? ¡ Deja de hacer eso!

- Lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarte. ¿ Cuánto tiempo llevamos?

- No tengo idea, pero no importa, yo puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que sea necesario

- Yo también ¿ sabes? esto es muy cómodo, ya me esta gustando mantener mis manos aquí

- ¿ En mi espalda?, bueno, pero trata de no lastimarme

- Cuando sugeriste esta posición, se me hizo muy rara, yo nunca lo había hecho así

- ¿ Entonces como? Ya lo intentamos a tu modo y no funciono...

- No fue mi culpa, esto es muy extraño, nunca me había fallado

- Bájale, presumida

- Je, je, je, je

La luz de la pequeña antorcha iluminó a la pareja, voltearon alarmados al lugar de donde venia. Spawn estaba de pie, con el dedo índice y el medio apoyados en su frente, Angela estaba detrás de él, tenia una mano apoyada en su espalda.

- ¡ Mira! Llegó alguien

- Ya era hora de que pasara algo, tu teletransportacion fallo, guapo, igual que la mía

El pequeño demonio miró a la pareja, mudo de sorpresa.

- ¡ Amo!

Spawn tomo al pequeño demonio del cuello y lo sacudió.

- ¿ Quien eres? ¿ Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿ Nos estabas espiando?

El pequeño demonio solo atinaba a balbucir.

- Por favor señor don amo, no se enoje con mi pobre e insignificante persona, no era mi intención molestarlo, no me coma, no seria un buen plato para usted, mi carne esta muy dura y salada, se lo juro, apiádese de mi...

- ¿ Podrías callarte?

- ¿ Callarme? Claro amo, como usted diga, ya me cayo, ya me cayo, ya me cayo...

- ¡ CÁLLATE!

- Pobrecito, no lo asustes - dijo Angela, dámelo. Lo cargo suavemente entre sus manos y le dijo - a ver pequeño, ya puedes hablar, tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte

- Estoy a sus ordenes, hermosa dama - dijo el demonio, agradecido de que lo hubiera rescatado de las garras del engendro

- Dinos en donde estamos y como salimos de aquí

- Están en uno de los pozos infernales, en uno de los más viejos y abandonados. Para mi será un honor mostrarles la salida.

El pequeño demonio los fue guiando a través de varios pasillos, hasta llegar a un lugar mas amplio, que podría decirse que era el exterior, al borde de un barranco. A lo lejos, del otro lado se veía una gigantesca puerta.

- Se les llaman puertas dimensionales- comento Angela - pueden llevarte a cualquier parte

- ¿ Solo hay que cruzarla y salimos de aquí?... ¡ No te creo! - le dijo Spawn

Parecía algo relativamente sencillo, el problema era bajar y volver a subir por la otra pared. Se asomo al borde para checar la profundidad. Era bastante profundo y eso no le hubiera incomodado del todo si no fuera porque el fondo esta completamente lleno de soldados que tenían una feroz batalla entre sí. Entre ellos se podía distinguir a varios Hellspawns.

Un vago sentimiento, parecido a la nostalgia, le llegó de repente. El algún día había podido volar. 

¿ Por que ya no podía hacerlo?

Angela lo jalo bruscamente y se dejaron caer al fondo del barranco.

- ¿ Estas loca? ¡ Van a acabar con nosotros!

- Tu solo pídele prestada un arma a alguien que no la necesite y apúrate.

Pronto los dos le arrebataron sus armas a algún pobre demonio menor, Angela tomo "prestada " una espada y Spawn consiguió un hacha.

Angela abría paso mientras Spawn le cubría la retirada, por todas partes volaban pedazos de enemigos y se escuchaban gritos, rugidos y algo muy parecido a maldiciones (o a algo peor). Las cadenas y los listones protegían a sus respectivos dueños. Las cadenas tenían al final unos pequeños y lindos cráneos con dientes filosos, que Spawn hasta ese momento no sabia que podían aparecer.

Con lo que no contaba Spawn es con que algunos de sus enemigos si volaban, mas concretamente ese terrorífico vampiro que salió quien sabe de donde y lo mordió en el hombro.

- ¡¡¡ AAU !!! ¡ ESE SÍ ME DOLIO!

- ¡TEN MÁS CUIDADO IDIOTA! - le grito la amable de Angela

- ¡ NO ME INSULTES!

Spawn comenzaba a perder liquido verde y a debilitarse. Con un ultimo esfuerzo se las ingeniaron para treparse por la pared del barranco y llegaron a la puerta.

Al llegar abrieron las pesadas hojas de un empujón, entraron y cayeron por un vacío negro.

- ¡ ANGELA! ¡ ANGELA!

Angela desapareció, en medio de un montón de chispas de colores.

- ¡ DEMONIOS! Esta ya se fue ¿ Y AHORA YO QUE HAGO?

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, vio luz al fondo y antes de poder si quiera prepara la forma de caer mejor, se estrello contra el piso.

Era un piso de cuadritos blancos, se sentó, miro hacia arriba, y vio el cielo azul. Al ruido del impacto acudieron quienes estaban cerca, y Spawn vio a un pequeño hombrecito verde con unas ropas blancas y un bastón que lo veía asombrado.

- Ay... * - dijo Spawn, y se desmayo.

Angela regreso a su habitación (por cierto, tuvo una mejor llegada que el engendro), y se reencontro con sus amigas y su abogada. Descubrieron que efectivamente todo era un plan de Gabrielle para eliminarla. La hicieron confesar con el método simple de ponerle la espada de Angela en el cuello. Pudieron demostrar su inocencia. Pero de todos modos, Angela se molesto mucho y renuncio a su trabajo como cazador.

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Este capitulo es el que más vergüenza me da porque me base mucho en la miniserie de Angela. Claro que con algunos cambios (Spawn nunca se disfraza de mujer). Cualquiera que la haya leído diría que prácticamente me la fusile. Espero resarcirme en los demás capítulos porque ya no me basare tanto en el cómic. (Pero tengo que hacerlo aun que sea un poco, si pudiera crear algo tan bueno como el Spawn no estaría escribiendo un Fan fic). De todas maneras, todo este fusil me sirve para dar pie al resto de la trama. Nótese que Gokuh no es tan amable como solía serlo ¿ cómo podría si apenas y recuerda su vida? Nombres, personajes, algunos diálogos y varias situaciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Akira Toriyama, Todd Mc Farlane (quien debe saber mucho acerca de demandas por nombres) y Neil Gaiman.


	4. Una visita inesperada

CAPITULO 4

UNA VISITA INESPERADA

__

DEDICADO A:

TOUSAN

Desde la batalla con Cell, Piccolo se había dedicado a cuidar del templo sagrado, visitar de vez en cuando a Gohan y ademas instruir a Dende. Ultimamente no había mucho que hacer, y en su opinión la situación resultaba aburrida hasta el cansancio. Para variar se encontraba entrenando en el momento en que sintió un Ki maligno acercándose a toda velocidad hacia el templo, después escuchó el golpe de algo pesado semejante a un costal de ladrillos estrellándose en el suelo.

Dende llego antes que él, se había acercado al cuerpo de un tipo muy grande, tirado a mitad del patio del Templo Sagrado, sin dar señales de vida.

- Aléjate de él, Dende. Se siente un Ki maligno muy extraño - advirtió Piccolo.

La figura comenzó a moverse. La herida que tenia en el hombro se veía bastante seria, pero para asombro de los namecuseijins presentes, se cerró y la "tela" que lo cubría se reparó.

Spawn se sentó de nuevo, aun no enfocaba bien la vista y todo le daba vueltas. Apoyo la frente en su mano. Piccolo le apuntó con una bola de energía y espero a que hiciera algún movimiento de amenaza. El enviado del Mal levanto la cara para mirarlo.

- ¿Piccolo? - dijo finalmente.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - le pregunto, con un ligero sobresalto al oír la voz del engendro.

Spawn tomo su tiempo para contestar. Se toco el hombro para asegurarse de que ya había sanado. Noto algo, su capa volvía a crecer, por el momento solo eran unos cuantos hilachos que se extendían poco a poco. Miró para todos lados, reconoció el Templo Sagrado. Después, fijó sus ojos en Dende, una leve sonrisa se adivino bajo su mascara.

- ¡Vaya, pequeño! ¡Eres igualito a Piccolo!

Dende: ...

Piccolo comenzaba a perder la paciencia. (N. de P. S.: ¿Él? ¿Perder la paciencia? ¡No es posible!)

- ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡ CONTESTA! ¡ ¿QUIEN ERES Y QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?!

- No grites, te escucho perfectamente, Piccolo. - Spawn se levantó lentamente "Que carácter" 

- Eh... no se como decirte esto... no me lo vas a creer...

- ¡HABLA!

- No te enojes, soy... yo... (suspiro), bah... ya estando aquí, lo tendrías que saber - lo miró firmemente a los ojos - Soy yo... Gokuh.

Durante un momento Piccolo se quedo mudo de la impresión. Pero conociéndolo no le iba a durar mucho.

- ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? ¿TU? ¿ GOKUH? ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

Spawn lo miraba tan tranquilamente como era capaz. También notaba un par de cambios, que lo hicieron pensar que Piccolo no le iba a creer. Recordaba que el namecuseijin siempre fue más alto que él y ahora lo veía directamente a los ojos, también se preguntaba que respondería en caso de que comenzara a interrogarlo para acreditar su identidad.

- No se quien demonios eres pero, puedo asegurarte una cosa - dijo Piccolo, y añadió, articulando las palabras con desprecio - : TU... NO... ERES... GOKUH

- ¿Y en que te basas para decirlo? - Preguntó Spawn con mucha calma

Piccolo puso cara de "¿Todavía se atreve a preguntar?"

- Mira, para tu información Gokuh esta muerto, sacrificó su vida para salvar a la Tierra, y si crees que puedes venir aquí a contar tus mentiras...

- Sacrifico... sacrifique... ¿mi vida? ¿Cuándo fue eso? - "¿Fue la manera en que morí?"

- Je, por lo menos te hubieras informado bien sobre Gokuh, o por lo menos te hubieras enterado de que esta muerto, desde hace varios años...

- ¿Y quien te dice que no sigo muerto? Y para que lo sepas, hay una buena razón para que no recuerde como sucedió.

Al decir esto, Spawn se quito la mascara, y mostró su rostro desfigurado. Piccolo retrocedió horrorizado.

- Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez ¿Entendido?

Tanto Piccolo como Dende y Mister Popo, que había llegado hacia un momento asintieron silenciosamente.

- Soy Gokuh... como tu acabas de mencionar, morí, en el otro mundo hice un trato con un demonio llamado Zarach, al que le vendí mi alma a cambio de un favor. ¿Que favor fue? No me preguntes, porque no lo recuerdo, como tampoco recuerdo muchas cosas de cuando estaba vivo...

- Le... vendiste... tu alma... ¿a un demonio?

- Si, eso fue lo que dije

- ¿El te dejó así la cara?

- ¬_¬U... No exactamente, lo que pasa es que mi cuerpo ahora esta hecho de una sustancia llamada sicoplasma

- ¿Sicoplasma?

- Maldad concentrada, para que lo entiendas... o eso fue lo que me dijeron.

- No puedo creerte

- ¿Uh?

- Gokuh nunca lo haría, nunca vendería su alma, nunca haría un trato con un demonio, nunca...

- ¡MIRA! ¡ NO ME IMPORTA SI ME CREES O NO! ¡TU ME HICISTE UNA PREGUNTA Y YO TE LA RESPONDI! ¡AHORA SI NO ME CREES, Y NO ME VAS A AYUDAR SERA MEJOR QUE ME VAYA!

Spawn volvio a colocarse su mascara y caminó hasta la orilla del templo sagrado para echar un vistazo. Durante un momento contemplo el vacío, tan diferente al abismo en el que había estado poco antes. El viento agitó su naciente capa. Tuvo un recuerdo, el viento en su cara, la luz en sus ojos, el cielo azul sobre su cabeza. El mismo camino en el aire que había recorrido en miles de ocasiones del templo a su... hogar. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo, al caer encontró rápidamente la habilidad perdida y se fue volando en dirección a las montañas.

Piccolo fue tras él. No confiaba en lo que le había dicho, pero había algo en el que le resultaba conocido... solo un poco.

En casa de la familia Son, todo era tranquilidad. Gohan había terminado de ensayar sus ridículas poses para su nueva autoimpuesta responsabilidad como vigilante de Satán City. Esa chica de su clase, Videl, le tenia preocupado, estaba decidida a descubrir la identidad del Gran Sayaman. Gohan confiaba que, con un poco de suerte, jamas lo descubriría. 

Chichi llamo a su hijo para la cena, todo olía delicioso, sobre todo para un sayajin hambriento. En la mesa ya se encontraba su hermanito menor, Goten, que había nacido cuatro meses después de la muerte de su padre. Era un cuadro familiar muy agradable, claro, si saltamos el hecho de que ninguno de los muchachos conocían la famosa y típica expresión de las abuelitas de "siéntense derechos, no hablen con la boca llena y coman como la gente".

Ningún miembro de la familia noto que alguien los observaba, entre las sombras de los arboles se encontraba Spawn, con la vista clavada en la ventana. Intentaba reconocer a la familia que había dejado.

- Chichi se ve mucho mayor, y ese muchacho... ¿es Gohan? ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Piccolo?

Efectivamente, el namecuseijin se encontraba detrás de él. 

- ¿No lo sabes? Han pasado siete años, desde la ultima vez que Gokuh vio a su familia

- Siete años...

Miro hacia la puerta, la ultima vez salió de su casa se dirigía a una batalla, una batalla que en el fondo le daba mucho miedo.

- Chichi me pidió que no llevara a Gohan a la pelea... pero era necesario... él tenia el poder que se necesitaba... para vencer a Cell

- ¿Eh?

De pronto fue como si nunca hubiera olvidado nada. Y lo primero en lo que penso fue...

- ¿Cómo esta Vegeta?

- ¿Vegeta?

- Supongo que seguirá entrenando, debe estar molesto, después de todo, él era el mas fuerte de los sayajins, que lo hayan superado debe ser algo terrible para su orgullo.

- Eh... si... él esta bien... o lo estaba la ultima vez que lo vi...

- Oye, el niño que esta con ellos, es hermanito de Gohan, ¿no?. Es mi hijo. 

Al decir esto Piccolo pudo advertir un casi imperceptible brillo en el fondo de los ojos verdes del Spawn, y un pequeño gesto que el inmediatamente reconoció como de Gokuh.

- Su nombre es Goten, nació unos cuatro meses, después de que... de... la batalla contra Cell

- ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!

Spawn, dio la vuelta para irse. Piccolo pensaba en seguirlo, algo en el fondo de su ser le decía que si era él, pero su desconfianza natural no quería reconocerlo.

- ¿A donde vas?

- (Suspiro) A lo que ahora es mi casa. Algo ni remotamente parecido a este lugar.

- Eh, oye...

- ¿Si?

- Mmm... - Piccolo no hallaba que decir, ni como reaccionar. Al final, solo encontró una pregunta estúpida - Tu capa, no estaba de ese tamaño, eh... antes estaba mas chica... toda desgarrada y ahora parece como si se reparara sola ¿como le haces?

- Es una larga historia, acompáñame y te cuento...

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: por fin pude escribir algo sin basarme tanto en la revista. Si hay algo que me haya copiado de algún lado, juro que no me había dado cuenta. Bueno, algunas frases, tal vez, pero seguro que fue mucho menos que en los capítulos anteriores. De todas maneras los nombres personajes y situaciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Toriyama, Mc Farlane, Gaiman, García Marquez y son usados sin fines de lucro. Estas palabras son como precaución, porque no creo que esos señores estén buscando en la Internet a alguien a quien demandar y mucho menos en paginas en español, pero hay que poner las cosas claras y darle su crédito a quien lo merece. Spawn es lo más tierno del mundo. ^-^


	5. El Torneo

CAPITULO 5

EL TORNEO 

__

DEDICADO A:

IRIS

Lo que tanto temía Gohan sucedió. Videl descubrió su identidad como el Gran Sayaman, lo obligó a que le enseñara a volar y a que se inscribieran en el torneo de las artes marciales. También llevaría a su hermanito Goten. A Vegeta y Trunks, les pareció algo interesante y decidieron participar. Después le comunicaron a Krillin y a Piccolo. Krillin y su esposa # 18 entrarían en el torneo por el dinero que ofrecían. Piccolo simplemente dijo que lo pensaría.

En la catedral todo seguía su curso normal. Todo lo normal que puede ser. La capa que se había regenerado era un poco distinta a la anterior, aun seguía siendo increíblemente larga pero ahora formaba una capucha sobre su cabeza, fue agradable, por alguna razón le gustaba. Por otro lado, desde que conoció a Angela y estuvo en la Ciudad de la Luz, Spawn recuperaba rápidamente sensibilidad, volvía a sentir dolor, frío, calor y cansancio, o eso es lo que quería creer, ya que esas sensaciones le resultaban bastante extrañas y la mayor parte del tiempo no tenia idea de lo que eran.

Spawn tuvo algunos problemillas menores, como guerras entre pandillas, algunos robos y otras "cositas" insignificantes con las que tenia que lidiar. Nadie le impuso la obligación de vigilar esa parte de la ciudad, mediar entre pandilleros, apaciguar a los revoltosos y defender a quien lo necesitara, nunca lo pidió y formalmente no había aceptado. Pero lo hacia. Aun no se acostumbraba al miedo y respeto que imponía su sola presencia. Algunos habitantes de los callejones trataban de caerle bien o algo parecido. Le llevaban comida, ropa, dinero o algún aparato electrónico como una T.V. o un radio. En una ocasión le llevaron una muchacha encadenada y amordazada: un sacrificio humano. Lógicamente que lo rechazo todo, lo único que llego a conservar fue un radio viejo, que utilizaba para escuchar música y algunas veces las noticias, hasta que en una ocasión como que le aburrió y lo desarmo pieza por pieza, solo para ver que tenia adentro.

Su leyenda circulaba entre los barrios bajos, se decía que era una especie de vampiro, que chupaba la sangre de los habitantes de los callejones. Otros decían que era un superheroe, como el ridículo que cuidaba el resto de ciudad Satán. Ni siquiera el Gran Sayaman, el Guerrero Dorado o Mister Satán se atreverían a poner un pie por ahí, porque los callejones de las ratas eran un lugar asqueroso y que no valía la pena. 

A propósito del "Gran Sayaman", en realidad nunca fue una molestia ni para Spawn ni para los habitantes de los callejones. Simplemente no pasaba por ahí. Se preguntaba si era por cobardía o algo parecido, pero no podía creerlo. Ahora que Gokuh-Spawn había recuperado sus recuerdos y después de echarle un vistazo a su familia, y escuchar sobre el supuesto defensor de Satán City sabia de quien se trataba. Aunque Gohan estuviera enterado de su existencia, confiaba en que no tendrían que encontrarse.

No falto el que pensara que Spawn era un genio o santo y que solicitara su ayuda o un favor cuando fuera necesario, aunque rara vez había alguien lo suficientemente loco o desesperado para hablar con él personalmente, además de que el engendro rara vez escuchaba a alguien que no fuera el viejo Cog. Durante un tiempo se puso de moda entre las pandillas tatuarse el nombre de Spawn para intimidar a sus rivales o porque creían que con eso conseguían su protección.

A veces el mismo se asustaba de su propio poder y de lo que era capaz de hacer. Todo le resultaba tan confuso. No estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia, si había hecho algo o lo había imaginado. Algunas veces, de regreso en la catedral tenia la sensación de despertar de un sueño y después se enteraba de que había sucedido algo, de lo que no podía o no quería acordarse, pero que la mayoría de las veces le dejaba un perceptible olor a sangre.

Piccolo fue a comunicarle la noticia del torneo. Lo había visitado un par de veces antes, para vigilarlo y por el momento le daba el beneficio de la duda 

Al principio ninguno de los dos parecía muy entusiasmado por inscribirse en los combates.

- ¿Cómo la ves? ¿Vas a ir?

- No lo sé - contesto indeciso el engendro -, no puedo participar, no quiero que me vean.

Al final optaron por ir. Piccolo se inscribiría y Gokuh se escondería entre el publico para que por lo menos pudiera ver a su familia y amigos.

__

[... Y ahora en otras noticias, tenemos el evento del año. El torneo de artes marciales esta por comenzar. Peleadores de todos los puntos de la Tierra se dan cita en la isla para disputarse el cinturón de campeón. Si me permiten un comentario, el Torneo no es mas que una perdida de tiempo, cualquiera sabe quien va a ganar, este año como el anterior, y el siguiente. No hay mas que un campeón: El Gran Mister Satán, el héroe que derroto a Cell]

El torneo ya parecía un carnaval. Ese año estaba dividido en dos categorías: adultos y niños. Las apuestas estaban con el gran Mister Satán, el campeón de la Tierra. Los guerreros Z, con Gohan disfrazado, pasaron las preliminares sin ninguna dificultad, ya que la prueba consistía únicamente en golpear una maquina que media la fuerza. Trunks le gano a Goten en la aburrida sección infantil. Desafortunadamente nadie fuera del estadio pudo ver esa espectacular lucha (La única que valía la pena de todo el mendigo torneo de niños) porque "misteriosamente" estallaron todas las cámaras de televisión y de prensa. Cuando fue por fin el torneo de los adultos (N. de P. S.: Ya cuando todos estaban a punto de dormirse del fastidio), además de los guerreros Z había unos cuantos peleadores muy interesantes, un hombrecillo morado con zarcillos en las orejas acompañado de un hombre mas alto vestido muy parecido a él. También un delgado y apuesto hombre de traje negro, que arrastraba a alguien que parecía su criado.

El torneo comenzó. La primera pelea fue de Krillin contra un gordo ridículo al que le gano sin dificultad. La segunda era Piccolo contra el hombrecito morado, que decía llamarse Shin. Shin resulto ser más de lo que aparentaba, Piccolo sintió su fuerza en la plataforma y fue derrotado antes de empezar. ¿Quién demonios seria?. Piccolo anuncio que se rendía y bajo de la plataforma. Perdió el combate sin lanzar ni recibir un solo golpe y a pesar de las entusiastas porras que le echaba una rubia vestida de blanco, que estaba en la primera fila.

El siguiente combate seria entre Videl, la hija de Mister Satán y Smut, el criado del hombre de negro (^-^). Mientras peleaban, Piccolo tuvo una interesante conversación con Shin. Se enteró de que era nada más y nada menos que el supremo Kaioh Sama, el jefe de los Kaioh Samas del otro mundo, no quiso decirle que hacia en la Tierra, pero le dio a entender que se trataba de algo muy serio.

El Kaioh sama del norte estaba vigilando los combates desde el otro mundo y al igual que Piccolo se sorprendió por el hecho de que el supremo Kaioh hubiera ido a la Tierra. Por otra parte estaba preocupado ya que desde hacia algún tiempo no tenia noticias de Gokuh ni sabia que había sido de él, tenia la esperanza de que en la Tierra supieran algo.

Smut mientras tanto, le dio una paliza a Videl. Unas patadas, unos buenos puñetazos en el estomago con los que casi regresa su desayuno, un empujón y la sacó de la plataforma. Gohan no lo podía creer, él mismo sabia de la fuerza de Videl y además le había enseñado a volar. La chica tuvo que ser llevada a la enfermería, inconsciente.

Gohan estaba muy molesto, pero tenia que seguir adelante. Se prometio a si mismo derrotar al sujeto que le había puesto semejante golpiza a su amiga. Su combate era contra el acompañante de Shin: Kibito. Chichi lo animaba con gritos que estaban dejando sordos a los presentes. Una vez en la plataforma Kibito le hablo:

- Antes de empezar ¿Por qué no te transformas en lo que ustedes llaman super sayajin?

- ¿Eh?

Gohan, sorprendido, miro al señor Piccolo. Lógicamente había escuchado todo. Después de pensarlo un poco, su maestro asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre de negro y su criado no perdían detalle de lo que pasaba. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos mientras Gohan incrementaba su poder. La rubia de la fila de adelante también parecía muy interesada.

Todo el publico veía asombrado la batalla, desde que El Gran Sayaman se quito los lentes y revelo su identidad, para el asombro de unos compañeros de la escuela que habían ido a apoyar a Videl, además del aura dorada que lo rodeaba, la cual hizo que mas de uno recordara la batalla contra Cell. Kibito se defendía bastante bien de Gohan. Vegeta estimo que Kibito tal vez era casi tan fuerte como un super sayajin. El hijo de Gokuh pudo haberlo vencido fácilmente si hubiera entrenado correctamente, pero como no lo había hecho le estaba costando trabajo. Gohan por fin se decidió a lanzar un Kame-hame-ha. Con eso derribo a Kibito, parecía que con unos cuantos golpes más tendría la victoria, ya se preparaba para sacarlo de la plataforma, cuando un ataque energético lo sorprendió por la espalda. El misterioso hombre de negro lo había lanzado. De un salto, se puso en medio de los dos combatientes.

- Vaya muchacho, no me imaginaba que habría criaturas tan poderosas y hábiles en este olvidado rincón del cosmos - se burló el hombre - Dime, ¿hay alguien más fuerte que tu por aquí?

Después de un instante de silencio, en el que nadie supo lo que sucedía, se escuchó con toda claridad la voz de Vegeta.

- Claro que lo hay ¿me estabas buscando? 

"Caray, este hombre nunca cambia" Pensó la rubia. 

- Muy bien, tipo listo, ¿por qué no vienes y me lo demuestras?

- ¡Con mucho gusto!

Vegeta también subió a la plataforma donde el hombre de negro lo recibió con un montón de ráfagas de resplandeciente color verde. Vegeta las esquivo y se acerco lo suficiente a su oponente como para ponerle un par de patadas. Smut se decidió a ayudar a su superior y Gohan aprovecho para cobrarse lo que le había hecho a Videl. Fue un intercambio de golpes bárbaro. Descargas de energía se veían por todas partes y a ninguno de los combatientes parecía importarles mucho a quien o a que le pegaran. Los espectadores huían alarmados, Chichi no quiso moverse de su lugar y entre Yamcha, el maestro Roshi y su padre, tuvieron que sacarla a rastras gritando histérica (N. de P. S.: Que raro). Mientras, el anunciador del torneo se acababa la garganta gritando que todos los involucrados en la zacapela estaban descalificados, sin que nadie le hiciera mucho caso. Trunks y Goten decidieron ayudar a sus familias, se quitaron el disfraz que habían robado para participar en el torneo de los adultos y se llevaron a sus respectivas madres lejos del estadio. La rubia de la fila de adelante no atinaba a hacer nada y veía la batalla con los ojos espantados, si alguno de los peleadores le hubiera puesto atención habría notado que seguía sus movimientos con facilidad, a pesar de que eran muy rápidos. De todas maneras no se movió para esquivar un ataque que fue directo hacia donde se encontraba, lo único que quedo fue un enorme cráter y una pila de escombros.

El hombre de negro seguía acosando a Vegeta. Para este su adversario resulto una sorpresa. El Príncipe concentró una cantidad de energía que le pareció suficiente y se la arrojo. El hombre de negro intento detener la ráfaga con una mano, el ataque de Vegeta se la deshizo, pero para sorpresa de todos la regeneró sin dificultad.

- ¿Sorprendido? Ja, eso no es nada, tu nunca me podrás vencer - dijo el misterioso sujeto. 

Vegeta, enfurecido, lanzo un Gyaric ho. El hombre de negro simplemente desapareció. Vegeta no lo encontraba por ningún lado y no podía sentir su Ki. El enemigo reapareció a algunos metros tras Vegeta y le lanzo un rayo hacia la espalda. Una descarga salida de vaya uno a saber donde, impacto contra el rayo antes de que alcanzara su objetivo. El hombre de negro busco a quien se había atrevido a intervenir y lo encontró de pie, en medio de un cráter, delante de una pila de escombros.

Era Gokuh.

Gokuh, el mismo de siempre, con todo y su traje naranja. El hombre de negro, le lanzo una mirada asesina. Gokuh pudo ver como sus ojos resplandecían con una familiar luz verdosa. El misterioso sujeto aparentemente se dio cuenta de que sus enemigos lo superaban por mucho, de modo que le hizo una seña a su criado y desaparecieron entre un montón de chispas esmeraldas.

Nota sobre este capitulo: Uno de mis personajes favoritos en DBZ es Piccolo (el señor Piccolo). En mi humilde opinión debió salir mas en la serie, pero con lo que hizo en la saga de Boo fue suficiente para que fuera inolvidable. Las caras que puso, cuando Majin Boo le dio en la torre al templo sagrado, el cuidar de los dos niños estos para que vencieran al monstruo y lo que me dejo traumatizada: cuando hizo la pose para la fusión. Mención aparte merece sus inmortales frases: "el verde es un color ecológico" (¿o era? "Este es un color ecológico"), "no te hagas el gracioso, nuez con patas", "¡QUEJAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE QUEJAS!", "¡Niño, no me jales la capa! ¡Es la única que tengo!" ¿Son de parte de la traducción de aquí? Saludos.

Yo por lo menos tratare de darle más participación en este Fic. Es un personaje con un montón de cualidades, es listo, fuerte, cariñoso a su manera (como cuando lo mató Nappa y alcanzo a despedirse de Gohan o cuando levanto a los dos niños a punta de cachetadas) y un gran maestro, si hubiera tenido hijos seria un padre ejemplar (Vegeta y Gokuh podrían aprenderle un par de cosas). En cambio, uno de los personajes que no trago es el supremo Kaioh Sama, que no servia ni para lo que se unta al queso y todo el tiempo se lo paso diciendo: "Es demasiado poderoso", "No podremos ganarle" "Ese monstruo es terrible", "Ustedes jamas podrán vencerlo", etc., etc. También me cae muy mal el viejo aprovechado de Mister Satán, así que procurare no hablar mucho de él. Nombres, personajes y otras cosas que se me escapen (por si acaso) pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, Mc Farlane, Toriyama y son usadas sin fines de lucro (o sea, que no me pagan nada por escribir este fic).


	6. Papá

CAPITULO 6

PAPÁ

__

DEDICADO A:

MI AHIJADA FANTASTICAT (FANS FROM HELL FOR EVER)

Entre los restos del estadio donde se celebraba el torneo de las artes marciales, tenia lugar una conmovedora escena.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Eres tu! ¡Eres tu!

- Eh... si... eso creo.

Solo Piccolo capto el mensaje. Gohan abrazo a su padre y Gokuh solo atinó a recibir el abrazo luchando contra unas ganas tremendas que tenia de aventar lo mas lejos posible al muchacho y salir corriendo.

- ¡Oh papá! ¡ Regresaste! ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¡Me sentí tan mal después de la batalla contra Cell! ¡Yo...!

- Si, Gohan, esta bien - dijo tocando su espalda con miedo -. Todo esta bien ahora

Krillin también se acerco a saludarlo. Se veía muy emocionado, con gimoteo y toda la cosa, mientras su esposa #18 le dedicaba una mirada que quería decir "¡No es para tanto!". Gokuh se ponía cada vez más y más incomodo, afortunadamente Piccolo estaba allí al rescate.

- ¿Quién seria ese tipo?

- No lo sé, pero creo que alguien aquí si lo sabe- dijo Gokuh mirando al supremo Kaioh Sama.

Este le devolvió la mirada con aire preocupado.

- Les diré todo. Pero tenemos que movernos de aquí.

Decidieron ir al templo sagrado, excepto #18, ya que estaba preocupada por su pequeña hija, Maron. A Gokuh su hijo lo atosigó con preguntas durante todo el camino.

- ¿Cómo has estado papá?

- Mmm... Bien... Supongo... Si no tomamos en cuenta que estoy muerto...

- ¿Cuándo fue que regresaste?

- ¿Cuando? Eh... Fue hace poco, muy poco... Ayer... ¡Si! Eso... Ayer.

- ¿Ayer? ¿Por que no nos avisaste? ¿Por que no habías ido para la casa? ¿Regresaste para quedarte?

- Eeeeee... Si... Porque no pude, no lo tomes a mal... aun no lo sé... tengo que solucionar algunos problemas, y después veremos - contesto mezclando las respuestas y con un temblor en su voz.

- Mamá se va a poner muy feliz, también Goten, el nunca te ha visto, no puedo esperar para decirles que estas aquí.

- Gohan, por favor, no digas nada ¿si?, Aun no... no es un buen momento.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque no - dijo cortante -. ¿Esta bien?

- Pero...

- Nada de pero, tu mamá y tu hermano no tienen porque enterarse de que estoy aquí.

Krillin escucho todo el dialogo y se pregunto las razones de Gokuh. Reflexiono que nunca hacia algo sin tener algún buen motivo, así que se guardo sus propias preguntas para cuando fuera el momento adecuado.

En el templo sagrado Dende no se esperaba ver a Gokuh otra vez. O por lo menos no como se veía antes de morir. Piccolo le hizo seña de que guardara silencio.

- Supremo Kaioh Sama, estamos esperando - dijo con impaciencia Gokuh.

Gohan se sorprendió un poco, su padre nunca usaba ese tono de voz.

- Para explicarles tengo que empezar desde el principio...

- Y luego sigue con el contenido, llega al final y después se detiene... ^-^, apúrese, por favor- dijo Gokuh. (N. de P. S.: No puedo resistir la tentación de hacer referencia a "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" desde que vi "Matrix")

- Ejem, como les decía, Kibito y yo llegamos a la Tierra porque nos enteramos de una amenaza seria. Se trata de un Hellspawn...

- ¿Un que? - pregunto Vegeta.

Piccolo y Gokuh se miraron de reojo.

- Hellspawn, un engendro del infierno - aclaro el Supremo Kaioh Sama -, una criatura, hecha de maldad pura, un ser maligno que le vendió su alma a un demonio llamado Zarach, a cambio de poder. Zarach recluta almas para formar un ejercito para destruir el universo por completo.

- ¿Vendió su alma? ¿A cambio de poder? - Pregunto Gokuh. Después bajo la cabeza. ¿Solo por poder? No podía ser cierto ¿Era un ser maligno desde antes de hacer el trato?.

- Un Hellspawn particularmente poderoso fue detectado en este planeta - prosiguió Kibito -, también nos enteramos de la existencia de los super sayajins, pensábamos pedirles ayuda para derrotarlo. No sabemos que es lo que este planeando Zarach. Quizá con un poco de suerte todos juntos podamos derrotar a este Hellspawn.

- ¿Suerte? No creo que sea tan poderoso - dijo Vegeta.

- Pues hoy lo vimos, y ninguno de ustedes pudo contra él - le dijo Kibito.

- ¿Se refieren a ese perdedor? En cuanto vio que lo superábamos en numero huyo - se río Vegeta -, con un poco más de esfuerzo, hasta el inútil de Gohan puede con él.

Gohan: ...

- Tal vez solo huyo para planear una mejor estrategia, aun no entiendo lo que buscaba al entrar al torneo de las artes marciales.

- ¿Usted que buscaba en el torneo de las artes marciales? - preguntó bruscamente Gokuh.

- Queríamos comprobar la fuerza que tenían los peleadores de este planeta, no sabíamos que un Hellspawn también iba a estar ahí.

- ¿Entonces no puede encontrarlos? ¿Ni seguir su Ki o sentir su presencia?

- No - dijo el supremo Kaioh avergonzado.

- ¡¿Y como sabe a cambio de que vendieron su alma?! ¡¿Como...?!

- Gokuh... - dijo Piccolo.

- ¿Uh?

- Cállate - después se dirigió al supremo Kaioh Sama -. ¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?

- No lo sé - dijo este extrañado de la forma en que le había hablado Gokuh y de que Piccolo lo callara.

- Yo sugeriría que lo buscáramos - propuso Vegeta -, antes de darle oportunidad de planear cualquier cosa.

- Por mí esta bien - dijo Piccolo -, separémonos y lo buscamos antes de que haga daño.

- ¡¿Separarnos?! ¡Pero si es muy peligroso! ¡Por lo que dijo el supremo Kaioh Sama esa criatura podría acabar con cualquiera de nosotros! - dijo Krillin, que hasta el momento estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo dicho y no se había animado a abrir la boca.

- No lo hará, no podrá - aseguro Vegeta, con ese entusiasmo de "Me voy a enfrentar a alguien mas fuerte y le voy a ganar" - ¡Muévanse, no perdamos tiempo!

- ¿Cómo piensas encontrarlo? - Pregunto Gokuh.

- Ya saldrá, si es maldad pura podremos encontrarlo con facilidad, solo hay que seguir su energía.

- ¡Vamos! ¿Vienes conmigo papá?

- No, yo iré por mi cuenta. A propósito, te veo muy campante aquí ¿donde están tu mamá y tu hermano? 

- Eeh...

- Mejor ve con ellos, asegúrate de que se encuentren bien. Yo comenzare a buscar con los demás y nos reuniremos después. Y por favor- suspiró -, ya quítate ese traje del Gran Kaliman.

- ¡Sayaman, papá! 

- Lo que sea...

Todos salieron volando del Templo sagrado. Solo se quedaron, Dende, Mr. Popo, Piccolo y Gokuh. Gokuh agradeció con el alma (es un decir) que Gohan se fuera, desde que había adquirido la forma que tenia antes de morir se sentía muy débil, esa transformación era la más difícil y necesitaba de mucha energía y concentración, el esfuerzo hacia que se mareara. En cuanto lo sintió alejándose, recobró la forma del Spawn.

- ¿Que opinas? Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que tú eres un Hellspawn - dijo Piccolo.

- Es un pequeño truco que me enseño Cog, parece que el otro también se lo sabe.

- Si, ya me lo habías mencionado antes ¿Qué harás?

- Regresar a la catedral, probablemente el otro me busque ahí. En todo caso no tengo nada que hacer aquí, además quiero descansar un poco. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez me encuentren a mi primero y tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones si me ven contigo en el templo sagrado. Pero eso no es lo que más me preocupa.

- ¿No?

- ¿Tu crees que, todo lo que dijo sea verdad? ¿Que yo haya sido capaz de vender mi alma solo por poder?

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Si alguien ha leido hasta este punto, haga el favor de dar su opinion. Mi hermana no me cree que haya escrito algo y este en Internet. (phoenixspawn@starmedia.com)


	7. Más problemas

CAPITULO 7

MÁS PROBLEMAS

__

DEDICADO A:

NANCY (LA BLUE MEANIE MAYOR)

En el interior de la catedral le esperaba una pequeña sorpresa. Cómodamente instalada en su silla se encontraba una jovencita. Spawn sintió el mismo desaliento que la primera vez.

"¡Ay no!" Pensó "¡Otra bruja psicópata! ¡Lo único que me faltaba!"

- Te estaba esperando, engendro.

Efectivamente era un cazador celestial. Uno muy joven. Spawn penso que si había logrado vencer a alguien como Angela, este seria relativamente sencillo. Si solo pudiera recordar como diablos lo hizo.

La jovencita rápidamente mostró sus armas y armadura, todo en un color plata. Un grueso peto, botas enormes y armas situadas en diversos sitios. Spawn contó dos cuchillos, una pistola y una espada con ¿dientes enormes y agudos?, como sierra. Además, esa chica tenia algo que definitivamente Angela no, un hambre de destrucción y un carácter implacable.

"Vaya, Angela aunque sea me saludo primero"

Spawn se preocupaba porque si no se defendía podía acabar de adorno en el cinturón de la joven. Un cinturón que según noto estaba vacío, excepto por la vaina de la espada, por lo que dedujo que era su primera cacería o que no había tenido éxito antes. Por otro lado si se defendía, su energía podía llamar la atención de quienes lo buscaban y ese no era un buen momento.

- ¡Vamos, maldito! ¡Defiéndete o atácame! ¿Me tienes miedo acaso?

- ¡Ey niña! ¡Cálmate! ¿Por que no lo discutimos primero? ^-^*

- ¿Discutirlo? ¿Así convenciste a Angela de que nos traicionara?

- ¿Conoces a Angela?

- ¡¡Claro que conozco a esa maldita traidora!! Después de acabar contigo seguiré con ella.

- Pero si ella no traiciono a los cazadores, ella y yo no tenemos nada que ver...

- ¡Ya parece que te voy a creer! ¡Asqueroso engendro!

- Pero, niña...

- ¡MI NOMBRE ES TIFFANY!

Movía su espada furiosamente, Spawn no hacia más que esquivarla. Tenia que pensar en algo rápido. De repente tuvo una de esas extrañas sensaciones en un brazo. Por fin lo había herido.

- ¡Rayos! 

De la herida en el brazo izquierdo salía una gran cantidad de sicoplasma verde. Sus cadenas reaccionaron agresivamente, atraparon a Tiffany y la capa comenzó a estrangularla.

"Esto va mejor" pensó Spawn.

Desgraciadamente no contaba con que la espada de Tiffany tenia un filo de temer. Corto las cadenas y la capa con cierta facilidad. Spawn decidió atacarla, con un movimiento cambió de forma a un enorme y flexible lagarto e intento morderla. Tiffany también se transformó, pero en una especie de monstruoso buitre, y se defendió a picotazos. La pelea se volvía cada vez más extraña. Cambiaron de forma varias veces. Tiffany llevaba la ventaja: conocía más criaturas raras que el Spawn. Ella se transformó en varios monstruos diferentes que parecían salidos de una de esas películas de terror de poco presupuesto. A Spawn no le gustaba hacer trampa pero quería acabar rápido. Se teletransporto varias veces en distintos lugares de la catedral e intentó atacarla a traición. Varias de sus tentativas fueron exitosas. Tiffany ya lucia varias heridas serias, cada una de ellas le había hecho soltar rugidos de rabia. Spawn se pregunto si estaba guardando su lanza para utilizarla por sorpresa... tal vez no la tenia. Pronto recibió la respuesta, se había transformado en serpiente y ella también había hecho lo mismo, mientras sus cuerpos estaban enredados uno con el otro Tiffany rápidamente recobro su forma original, apareció su lanza y se la encajo hasta el fondo. 

Spawn comenzó debilitarse a gran velocidad. Seguía mareándose y tuvo la desagradable impresión de que caía hacia la nada. Algo en él le dijo que no se rindiera. Desde muy lejos, percibió una energía familiar.

"¿Qué?"

Sabia que era alguien importante, pero en ese momento, a punto de ser destruido, no podía estar seguro de quien se trataba. Era una persona por la que... ¿Sentía algo? 

"¿Quién es? Tengo que saberlo."

Concentrándose en ese pensamiento consiguió juntar toda la energía que le quedaba, forzó cada partícula de sicoplasma que había en su ser, en un concentrado de maldad pura. Con todo ese poder atacó a Tiffany, demostrándole a ella y a si mismo que de ninguna manera iba a ser vencido por cualquier mocosa irrespetuosa. Aun le quedaban cosas que hacer y dudas que solucionar. 

La joven cazadora no esperaba que algo tan potente viniera de una criatura que estaba prácticamente derrotada y no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido. Solo sintió el efecto, un resplandor llenó la catedral y después hubo una explosión que voló una parte del techo y varias paredes. En el suelo quedo Spawn en medio de un charco de sicoplasma y a unos metros de él, la lanza de Tiffany.

Vegeta volaba sobre Satán City cuando notó la explosión. Inmediatamente la relacionó con el enemigo que estaba buscando y a toda prisa se dirigió hasta el lugar donde había sido. Al llegar solo vio nubes y nubes de polvo. Después de un momento, detectó movimiento. Una figura se movía trabajosamente entre los escombros de un edificio extraño. 

"¿Ese es el Hellspawn?"

Lo que sea que fuera tenia un aspecto lamentable, rodeado de una tela roja desgarrada y unas cadenas hechas pedazos. En algunas partes su traje negro estaba roto y dejaba ver su carne quemada y varias heridas espantosas de las que salía un repugnante liquido verde.

Spawn lo miró, tratando de incorporarse, y, con un hilo de voz le preguntó:

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué... haces... aquí...?

- Vine a buscar a un tal Hellspawn, ¿acaso eres tu?

Spawn se hubiera reído, si hubiera recordado como hacerlo y su situación no hubiera sido tan mala.

- Si... soy yo... Vienes a pelear conmigo... ¿verdad? Pero en estos momentos... no creo que quieras... ¿o sí? supongo que te decepciono... un poco...

Efectivamente Vegeta estaba un poco decepcionado. Por lo que decía el supremo Kaioh y el miedo que mostraba, se podría creer que un Hellspawn era prácticamente invencible, pero en ese momento parecía todo menos eso. El príncipe se fijo sobre todo en sus extraños ojos, de un verde brillante y con una expresión... ¿de tristeza? ¿De miedo? ¿De duda?

- ¿Quién te dejó tan golpeado?

- No es algo que te importe... regresa después... y tenemos... esa pelea que quieres... ¿si?... ¿Estas de acuerdo?... Ahora vete... por favor... - le dijo tratando de mantener un tono neutro y tranquilo. (N. de P. S.: Todo lo tranquilo que uno puede permanecer en semejante situación. Y esta claro que no consiguió aparentar nada.)

Le dio la espalda y cojeando, empezó a internarse en las profundidades de la catedral. 

- ¡Oye! ¡ No te vas a ir así como así!

Al intentar alcanzarlo Vegeta noto un objeto extraño tirado en el piso: La lanza de Tiffany. Por mera curiosidad la levanto, la lanza emitió un brillo que pudo haber dejado ciego a cualquiera y desapareció junto con Vegeta.

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Para quienes hayan leído el cómic de Spawn y conozcan a Tiffany, la armadura para este fic es distinta. A ella se le ve bien, pero en esta historia necesitaría otra.


	8. Las espinas

CAPITULO 8

LAS ESPINAS

_DEDICADO A:_

_MEWTH _

El brillo hizo que todo desapareciera, el Hellspawn, la catedral, los callejones, la ciudad, el mundo. Lo único que quedo fue un desierto de sal inmenso, brillante, alumbrado por una extraña luz pálida que no era de sol ni de nada conocido. Vegeta escucho un rugido que parecía salir de las entrañas de la Tierra, el suelo se abrió frente a él y de las grietas salieron unos gigantescos tallos con gruesas y afiladas espinas que se le arrojaron encima. Claro que Vegeta no se iba a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente y lanzo varios Energy zan. Ninguno de ellos pareció tener efecto en el muro verde esmeralda, intento volar para destruirlas desde arriba, pero su cuerpo le resultó muy pesado y cayo boca abajo, nunca le había sido tan difícil moverse, ni siquiera en la cámara de gravedad aumentada. Se levanto y avanzo trabajosamente paso a paso, mientras que las espinas se le acercaban rápidamente. Al caer y levantarse se había hecho varias cortadas en el cuerpo, principalmente en las palmas de las manos, con los afilados cristales de sal que había por todas partes. Estaba sangrando demasiado para heridas de ese tipo.

Llego un momento en el que no pudo avanzar más. Se detuvo por completo. Solo podía maldecir, seguía sin entender que es lo que estaba pasando ¿cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar? ¿Por que los tallos lo seguían? ¿Esas cosas iban a acabar con él, el Príncipe de los Sayajins? Se sintió derrotado, la sombra de las malignas plantas lo cubrió y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor. De pronto, un empujón lo puso fuera del alcance de la mortal amenaza. Al voltear hacia donde había estado lo único que vio fue a Gokuh, en el momento en que las espinas le caían encima y lo sujetaban. Una vez que lo atraparon, los tallos retrocedieron hasta el lugar de donde habían salido y volvieron a meterse en la enorme grieta.

- ¡KAKAROTTO!

Los tallos volvieron a salir de golpe, proyectándose hacia arriba, en las puntas más altas podía verse a Gokuh, con los brazos extendidos, atado en una cruz de espinas. Las afiladas puntas le habían atravesado todo el cuerpo, incluyendo los ojos y las palmas abiertas de sus manos. De todas su heridas salía sangre verde, brillante y viscosa.

Vegeta trabajosamente dio un paso hacia el cuerpo de Kakarotto, gimiendo y apretando los dientes, sentía sangre en la boca y los pulmones, tropezó y cayo de nuevo, al ponerse de pie todo había desaparecido y solo había un área de pasto con apariencia de estar recién regado.

- ¡Vegeta!

La voz a su espalda le sonó muy conocida.

- ¿Bulma?

Estaba de regreso en Capsule Corp., más específicamente en el jardín de atrás de la casa. El sabor de sangre en su boca se había ido, también volvía a mover el cuerpo con facilidad. No tenia rastro de ninguna herida. Se sintió más ligero que nunca, pero penso que eso se debía a que antes pesaba tanto que no se había podido mover.

- ¿Donde demonios has estado?

- Si pudieras decírmelo... me harías un gran favor - dijo, esta vez sin su típico tono ofensivo, pero Bulma no lo notó.

- No te hagas el gracioso. Desde hace tres días que no te vemos, te quedaste en el lugar del torneo de las artes marciales y...

- ¿Desde cuando? - No era posible que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. A pesar de que fue una larga pesadilla... ¿pasaron casi tres días sin que se diera cuenta?

Bulma por fin se dio cuenta de que el Príncipe no estaba bien.

- ¿Te pasó algo? Te ves muy pálido.

- Si tu supieras - murmuró Vegeta.

- ¿Que?

Vegeta no quiso hablar más y se marcho volando hacia el templo sagrado.

En el Templo Sagrado, Spawn y Piccolo discutían civilizadamente.

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES DÓNDE ESTA O QUE FUE DE ÉL!

- ¡¡NO ME GRITES! ¡¡¡YA TE DIJE TODO LO QUE SÉ! ¡¡DESAPARECIO!

- ¡¡LA GENTE NO DESAPARECE ASI NADA MÁS! ¿EXACTAMENTE QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIO?

- ¿QUE PARTE FUE LA QUE NO ENTENDISTE? ¿LA DE QUE YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER CON...? ¿Sientes eso?

- ¡El Ki de Vegeta!

Gokuh y Piccolo se apresuraron a recibirlo. Vegeta llego muy serio.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Que paso?

Vegeta miro a Kakarotto, volvió a ver al Hellspawn y la cruz de espinas. Movió la cabeza, buscando que las imágenes se alejaran.

- Encontré al Hellspawn - dijo finalmente.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y, no sé, sucedió algo... muy extraño

Piccolo dudaba en hacerle más preguntas, cuando llegaron Gohan, Kibito y el Supremo Kaioh Sama. Nadie más había tenido éxito en la búsqueda del Hellspawn. Krillin se había quedado en casa a petición (muy amable petición por cierto -) de su esposa. (Creo que le dijo: "¡Tu no te mueves de aquí, vago!")

- ¿Entonces usted lo encontró señor Vegeta? - pregunto el supremo Kaioh - ¿Puede decirnos donde localizarlo?

- Tal vez no siga allí, pero no estoy seguro, en el estado en que se encontraba no pudo haber ido muy lejos.

Gokuh también lo había pensado. Le costo mucho trabajo regenerar lo que había perdido, recuperarse y ponerse en condiciones de volar hasta el templo sagrado. Además, el esfuerzo de tener su forma humana le pasaba factura, volvía a marearse y no sabia cuanto tiempo podría mantener ese aspecto.

- De todas maneras vamos - dijo Gohan -, tal vez hallemos una pista o un indicio de donde puede estar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Gokuh, aunque por dentro estaba un poco inquieto, después de todo, no le agradaba lo que Gohan pudiera ver ahí. Además, desde que Vegeta se le había acercado, la ropa comenzó a hacer que le diera una persistente molestia que tardo en identificar como comezón en el pecho.

Gohan era el más sorprendido cuando se entero que el Hellspawn había estado "viviendo" en la ciudad que "protegía" (N. de P. S.: Pongo esta ultima palabra entre comillas porque el muchacho es un inútil). También se le hicieron extraños todos esos callejones, el nunca había puesto un pie por ahí.

- ¿Entonces esos rumores...? Yo nunca pude confirmarlos.

- Ya ni porque eres el Gran Tal Ivan...

- ¡Sayaman, papá!

- Lo que sea. Sal de tu barrio más seguido - fue lo que le dijo su padre –. Si habías escuchado algo ¿Por qué no habías venido antes?

Gohan se deshizo en un mar de excusas, entre lo que su padre solo entendía frases sueltas como "Estaba ocupado", "No podía dejar mis estudios", "Tenia que vigilar el resto de la ciudad", "Ultimamente estaba entrenando muy duro y...", "Mamá me hubiera matado". (¿O era "Mi mamá no me dio permiso de venir"?)

Al llegar a los escombros de la catedral y entrar a ver la silla que se había construido el Hellspawn nadie supo como reaccionar.

- Es una costumbre que tienen los Hellspawns - explico el supremo Kaioh Sama -, parece que les gusta coleccionar los restos de sus enemigos como trofeos.

Unas ratas se dejaron ver por un momento. Olía a basura y carne quemada. Cada vez que Piccolo iba se preguntaba como es que Gokuh soportaba quedarse en ese lugar. Una idea que tuvo de repente lo hizo estremecerse: llegó a temer que al engendro realmente le agradara el sitio.

El supremo Kaioh Sama notó que Gokuh se ponía un poco nervioso o triste. Eso le resultó bastante extraño, su comportamiento le parecía muy sospechoso desde que lo conoció, estaba seguro de que ocultaba algo. No quería entrometerse, pero tenia curiosidad por saber que estaba pensando, así que le leyó la mente.

"Que triste..." supo que pensaba, "que triste fue el final de Titanic, pero no era la gran cosa, he visto mejores películas y Di Caprio en si no es nada extraordinario como actor..."

El supremo Kaioh Sama se desconcertó y se le noto en la cara. Gokuh lo miro y amablemente le pregunto:

- ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Eh? No, nada.

"Buen intento Supremo Kaioh" penso Gokuh, "pero se necesita algo más que su poder para entrar a mi cabeza"

Vegeta aun seguía sin recuperarse del todo, el mensaje de letras verdes que estaba en una pared de la catedral llamó su atención.

- "Estos callejones pertenecen al Spawn" - leyó en voz alta.

- Si, al Spawn - le contesto una voz entre las sombras -, solo que no especifico a cual.

Tras ellos se encontraban el hombre de negro y Smut. La sonrisa del hombre de negro no podía ser más amplia.

- Es un placer poder verlo supremo Kaioh Sama - dijo inclinándose para saludarlo -, de hecho usted es la razón de que nosotros estemos en la Tierra.

- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Llevan todo este tiempo en la Tierra esperando a que yo llegara?

- ¿Esperando? Para nada, nosotros llegamos después que usted. Sabíamos que había venido a buscar al soldado que fue enviado a este olvidado rincón. Por eso entramos a ese Torneo de Artes Marciales, sospechábamos que usted asistiría, buscando ayuda.

- ¿Entonces no eres el Hellspawn que fue enviado a la Tierra desde el principio?

- ¡Que barbaridad! - dijo haciendo un ademan de villano afeminado de serie policiaca -. Yo pensaba que usted seria un poco más listo, en fin, esta cacería no será tan interesante como pensaba, ¡que perdida de tiempo! Le entregaremos al señor Zarach la cabeza del Supremo Kaioh sin ninguna dificultad.

- ¡No lo creo! - gritó Gokuh -, tendrás que derrotarnos primero.

Gokuh sabia perfectamente que si el supremo Kaioh no había podido ni siquiera leer su mente, eso significaba que tampoco le presentaría molestia alguna a otro Hellspawn.

- ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con él! - dijo Gohan.

- (Bostezo) ¿Smut?

- Si señor.

- Encárgate.

Al decir esto desapareció, dejando a Smut a cargo de la situación.


	9. El nuevo cazador

CAPITULO 9

EL NUEVO CAZADOR

__

DEDICADO A:

MI AHIJADA ANDREA 

Smut comenzó su transformación. Y surgió de ella con el característico traje de Spawn, era muy parecido al de Gokuh, con ligeras variantes como un grueso cinturón rojo con una enorme hebilla plateada de donde colgaban sus cadenas.

Gokuh cometió el error de enfrentarlo primero, no estaba en condiciones, quizá si hubiera podido transformarse también, hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad. Las cadenas de Smut lo amarraron y le dieron algo que parecían unos electrochoques. Alcanzó a pensar que no sabia que podían hacer eso, antes de ser arrojado por los aires.

- ¡PAPÁ!

Gohan iba ayudar a su padre cuando las cadenas y la capa también lo atraparon. Piccolo le lanzo un Masenko que el Hellspawn rechazo sin dificultad, el Supremo Kaioh Sama y Kibito intentaron ayudar. Al saberse rodeado Smut emitió una descarga de energía que voló en pedazos el callejón, la catedral y los envío a todos varios metros a lo lejos.

Vegeta milagrosamente no parecía tan lastimado y le mando un inesperadamente potente Giaryc ho que le dio en el rostro, consiguiendo volarle la mitad de la cara. Fue un horrible espectáculo ver su media sonrisa entre la sicoplasma, chorreándole hasta el cuello. 

- Pero... ¿Qué?

Viendo esa porquería escurrir lentamente, Vegeta sintió asco, confusión e inexplicable pavor. Retrocedió unos pasos, temblando, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire y como si unas garras de hielo le apretaran el corazón, a su mente llegaron una multitud de imágenes a toda velocidad. El Hellspawn herido que encontró en la catedral. La cruz de espinas. Kakarotto con su clásica sonrisa tonta. Bulma. Una ciudad luminosa. El desierto de sal. Una chica desconocida que lo miraba furiosa. La cruz de espinas. Trunks. Los ojos verdes del Hellspawn de la catedral, esa extraña expresión en ellos. La larga lanza dorada que tocó. Kakarotto en la cruz de espinas. Volvió a sentir el sabor a sangre en la boca, y el quemante dolor de las heridas en sus manos. Lanzó un grito y una luz blanca en forma de cruz surgió del interior de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo. La luz empujó con fuerza a Smut y todos pudieron ver como Vegeta emergía de ella con una armadura plateada sobre su traje azul, en la mano derecha una espada, un dije de una cruz colgando del cuello con un cordón negro y en la mano izquierda una lanza muy larga, todo el conjunto (excepto por el dije) Gokuh lo encontró sospechosamente parecido a lo que portaba Tiffany.

- ¡¡¡Muy bien asqueroso engendro!!! ¡¡¡Prepárate porque vas a saber lo que es bueno!!! - exclamó ante la sorpresa de todos. (Y más que probablemente ante la de si mismo)

Smut no se veía muy sorprendido, al contrario del resto de los presentes. Se le veía muy feliz.

- Un cazador – se rió -, hace mucho que no despedazaba a uno.

- ¿Cazador? - se preguntaron todos.

"¡¿CAZADOR?!" penso alarmado Gokuh, esto debía ser maldición, tanta mala suerte junta no podía ser posible.

- Intenta despedazarme, insecto - exclamo confiado Vegeta -, te advierto que no te será tan fácil.

Al decir esto se abalanzo sobre él. Smut lo esquivo y contraataco con sus cadenas. Con un rápido movimiento, Vegeta las corto en pedacitos, utilizando el filo de su espada. Gokuh tuvo algo que le recordó un sentimiento cercano a la compasión por el Hellspawn que iba a acabar peor que él cuando se enfrento a Tiffany. Los ojos de Vegeta se lo decían.

Efectivamente, después de desgarrar por completo la capa, le encajó la lanza al Hellspawn y activó la energía para destruirlo. Otra explosión (otra ^-^), sacudió los callejones y victorioso, con el emblema del Hellspawn en la mano que sostenía la lanza, quedó Vegeta.

Gokuh se hubiera alegrado mucho por él, si se hubiera acordado de cómo alegrarse mucho, y si no fuera porque tenia enfrente al enemigo más terrible que jamas se pudo haber imaginado.

- Vegeta... ¿Qué... demonios... fue...? - Le pregunto Piccolo, sin poder completar lo que iba a decir.

Vegeta no parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que él mismo acababa de hacer. Miró con atención su lanza y la espada, examino su armadura y el emblema del Hellspawn. Después lo colocó en su cinturón, envaino la espada, desapareció la lanza y sonrío satisfecho.

- No tengo idea de lo que pasó - dijo tranquilamente -. Pero supongo que fue una suerte para todos.

- Esa lanza y la armadura son del tipo de las de los cazadores celestiales - observo Kibito.

- ¿Cazadores celestiales? - pregunto Gohan.

- Existe el rumor de que ellos se dedican a acabar con los enviados de Zarach, pero yo nunca había visto a uno - dijo el Supremo Kaioh.

"¿Nunca ha visto uno?" Pensó Gokuh "¡Valiente ser supremo!"

- Me parece que ahora si podré localizar al otro Hellspawn.

Gokuh casi brinca.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? 

- Al parecer eso es lo que los cazadores celestiales hacen... - le dijo con su típico tono de "eres un insecto".

"Pregunta estúpida: eso ya lo sabia" pensó Gokuh.

Puso en practica una aplicación mas fuerte del "truco" que le enseño el viejo Cog y esperó que el otro engendro no lo hubiera hecho también. La comezón en su pecho aumentaba y tranquilizó a su traje indicándole que ya había localizado el peligro.

- Bien, déjenme ver si lo encuentro - dijo Vegeta.

Vegeta cerro los ojos y se concentro en sentir la energía maligna del hombre de negro. Mientras, Gokuh rogaba a quien fuera para que no lo fuera a descubrir a él.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! - dijo y desapareció.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo? - pregunto Gohan. 

- Debió utilizar alguna clase de teletransportacion - aclaro el supremo Kaioh -, pero no sé cual.

"Maldita sea, ya sabe viajar por el pulso" se dijo Gokuh. "Podría estar en cualquier parte. Y esta pobre excusa de ser supremo que no ayuda"

- Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo - dijo el supremo Kaioh.

- ¿Tenemos? Yo no lo creo, ¿Qué no vio la forma en que se encargo del Hellspawn? Lo que menos necesita Vegeta es que vayamos a donde esta, se enojara con nosotros y nos tratara de estorbos para abajo.

Mientras más lo escuchaba, Gohan más se convencía de que algo en su padre había cambiado. A pesar de que decía la verdad, antes, Gokuh nunca se hubiera negado a ayudarlo.

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo papá? Por lo que se ve, el otro podría ser mucho más poderoso que este. 

"Tiene razón Smut lo llamaba 'señor', y Vegeta es un cazador nuevo, mmm... si hasta yo pude con dos de esos psicópatas con armadura, entonces este tonto arrogante no tiene oportunidad". Añadió en voz alta - Voy a buscarlo.

Se concentro para seguir su Ki. Todos lo hicieron, bueno, los que podían.

- Parece que esta cerca de aquí - se puso el dedo índice y el medio en la frente para comenzar con la teletransportación pero no pudo continuar, el mundo se le torno borroso y ya no pudo mantenerse de pie. Estaba muy cansado para poder hacer esa técnica. Perdió el equilibrio y Piccolo tuvo que sostenerlo para que no cayera.

- ¿Que te pasa papá?

- ¿Señor Gokuh?

- ¿Gokuh?

- No, no es nada. Parece que las descargas que me dio Smut me afectaron más de la cuenta, ya se me pasara.

- ¿Estas seguro papá?

- Si, hombre - le dijo con una sonrisa de lastima -, pero yo no podré teletransportarlos a todos, van a tener que ir por sus propios medios.

- ¿Puedes sentir donde esta? - pregunto Piccolo aunque ya sabia que si.

- Por allá - contesto señalando en una dirección -, creo que puedo ir guiándolos.

- Pues vamos - le dijo Piccolo -, yo te ayudare.

Antes de irse, Gokuh le dio una mirada a los escombros de lo que había sido su casa los últimos días, se preguntó si no habría heridos o muertos por ahí. Se molesto un poco porque después de todo esos eran SUS callejones, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado ahí se sentía algo como el dueño y por lo tanto tenia cierta responsabilidad para con ellos.


	10. Cazadores y Hellspawns

CAPITULO 10

CAZADORES Y HELLSPAWNS

__

DEDICADO A:

LA MEMORIA DE STUART SUTCLIFFE

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estaba Vegeta, la pelea iba en lo más emocionante. El Hellspawn tenia un uniforme parecido al de Gokuh y Smut, pero con la diferencia de que la larguisima capa era negra en lugar de roja.

Estaban en una zona montañosa, peleando al fondo de un valle. Gokuh, tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, porque sus tremendos mareos no lo dejaban mantenerse en pie, además tenia un desagradable zumbido en las sienes. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, pero entre su propia confusión tuvo la idea de que no debería estar ahí.

El Hellspawn negro era uno muy fuerte y experimentado, como lo suponía Gokuh, Vegeta peleando solo tenia poca oportunidad contra él.

Aunque no llegaba al nivel de Angela o de Tiffany, Vegeta manejaba su espada con mucha habilidad (por supuesto, es el príncipe de los sayajin ^-^), había guardado la lanza para ocuparla en el momento que considerara oportuno. Las cadenas del Hellspawn negro eran aun más resistentes que las de Smut o las de Gokuh, todavía se veían enteras.

Los ojos del Hellspawn brillaron, del suelo se alzo una mole de piedra que se dirigió contra Vegeta, este sin dudarlo le lanzo un Energy zan, que la atravesó sin que le afectara y cayo sobre él. 

Gokuh lo miro de reojo.

"Una ilusión " penso trabajosamente. "Ay, Vegeta"

El cielo se nubló de repente y unos rayos rojos cayeron sobre la piedra que había caído sobre Vegeta. La mole salto en pedazos y de entre ellos se pudo distinguir a Vegeta, a quien, ilusión o no, le lastimaban mucho. 

Vegeta gritó. Eso solo contribuyo a aumentar el zumbido en las sienes de Gokuh.

- Au.

- ¿Te sientes mal, papá?

"Estoy muy mal" pensó, pero no le contestó.

Los truenos lo estaban ensordeciendo. Tenia que hacer algo antes de quedar peor de lo que estaba y Vegeta fuera masacrado. Este Hellspawn sabia hacer ilusiones muy realistas. Eso era ideal para él, podía acabar a Vegeta con una técnica que consumía poca energía. A este paso vencería al príncipe en poco tiempo.

Piccolo escucho la voz de Spawn dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Piccolo?"

"¿Eh?"

"Cálmate, esto me cuesta mucho trabajo ahora, así que pon atención."

"Esta bien"

"Todo lo que están viendo no es mas que una ilusión, pero a Vegeta se le agota la energía rápidamente porque trata de combatir contra algo que no existe. Por favor ayúdalo, yo no puedo hacer nada"

Una lluvia de rocas y más truenos caían sobre Vegeta, para él, el dolor era muy real. Por ser un cazador nuevo, no estaba capacitado para resistir este tipo de ataques.

- ¡VEGETA, ESCÚCHAME! ¡TODO ESO NO ES REAL! ¡TIENES QUE CREERME! ¡SOLO ES UNA ILUSION!

Al principio, Vegeta apenas reconoció la voz de Piccolo. El Hellspawn negro, se dirigió hacia él, furioso porque había interferido. Lanzo un disparo hacia el lugar desde donde todos veían el combate. Apenas alcanzaron a esquivarlo. Vegeta aprovecho la oportunidad y apareció su lanza, con lo que no contaba es que las cadenas de su enemigo estaban muy alertas y se la arrebataron.

"Este ya valió", pensó Gokuh, tirado en el piso.

El Hellspawn negro estaba en realidad muy enojado y quiso descargar toda su rabia en alguien, hizo que sus cadenas inmovilizaran a Vegeta y con toda la saña del mundo le dio la paliza de su vida.

Claro que Gohan no se iba a quedar mirando, antes de que su padre pudiera decirle que no, salió volando para ayudar a Vegeta, Piccolo fue tras él. Gokuh con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie dudando en intervenir.

Si Smut fue difícil para ellos, este se les hizo (como suelen decir) inalcanzable. Barrio con los dos sin esfuerzo. Vegeta aun no podía liberarse de las cadenas, ni mucho menos alcanzar su lanza que estaba en la misma situación que él.

- ¡Ustedes, sabandijas insignificantes, ya me hartaron! ¡Prepárense! - Dijo el Hellspawn negro (N. de P. S.: Utilizando una frase con el estilo de las que usa Vegeta)

En una mano comenzó a concentrar la energía maligna en una esfera y la lanzo contra Gohan que estaba malherido, tirado en el suelo, y era al que tenia mas cerca. El muchacho no pudo moverse, lo ultimo que vio fue el resplandor verde, antes de cerrar los ojos. Se escucho un estruendo y un grito de Piccolo. Después la luz se extinguió y la nube de polvo que se formo con el ataque se disipo. Gohan seguía con vida, y frente a él, obstruyendo el ataque, se encontraba Gokuh.

Cuando el resplandor se extinguió, Gohan pudo ver horrorizado que su padre había perdido un brazo por salvarlo.

- ¡PAPÁ!

- ¡NO, GOKUH! - dijo Piccolo

Gokuh aun se veía cansado, pero ni siquiera respiraba agitadamente. Esa extraña sensación que había llegado a identificar como dolor se hacia cada vez mas intensa, pero aparte de eso no estaba tan mal. Gohan estaba mas que sorprendido y angustiado. Gokuh y el Hellspawn negro se miraron fijamente, inmóviles.

- ¡Señor Gokuh, por favor salga de ahí! - gritó el supremo Kaioh - ¡Esa criatura lo va a matar, con esa herida usted no tiene oportuni-!

- ¿Esta herida? - dijo tranquilamente Gokuh, cubriéndola con la mano que le quedaba. Sonrío con su clásica sonrisa, aunque en ese momento se parecía más a la de Vegeta. Para asombro de los presentes, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo regenero su brazo.

- No le hace, tengo células de Piccolo.

Piccolo: "Chistoso".

- P-p-papá, ¿p-pero como?

"¿Kakarotto?"

- ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer, jovencito insignificante? - Preguntó el Hellspawn - ¿Atacarme con tu patético poder?

- Ya veremos si es tan patético.

Al decir esto, las chispas verdes lo rodearon y se transformo en Spawn. Sus cadenas se movían furiosamente, los pequeños cráneos mostraban sus colmillos, ansiosos de que el combate comenzara. Sus ojos verdes destacaban entre las marcas blancas de su mascara negra. Ya no ocultó su energía maligna y todos la sintieron.

- ¿Todo ese mal sale de mi padre? 

- No es posible - se alarmó Kibito - ¿Un Hellspawn estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo?

"¿Tanto ocultarse para nada, Gokuh?" Penso Piccolo.

Spawn se arrojo contra el Hellspawn negro, y sus cadenas se movieron aun más rápido que él mordiendo a su enemigo. Sus manos se convirtieron en afiladas garras y rasgaron la capa negra que intentaba detenerlo. Después con ellas le hizo cortadas profundas en los brazos y en el pecho a su oponente. Vegeta por fin consiguió liberarse, rápidamente, alcanzo su espada que estaba tirada por ahí y se la encajó al Hellspawn negro por la espalda.

- No lo puedo creer- dijo el supremo Kaioh Sama, mientras todos retrocedían hasta un lugar relativamente seguro para tomar un respiro y ver el combate -. Ese Hellspawn fue capaz de engañarnos haciéndose pasar por el señor Gokuh ¿Pero entonces por que esta peleando contra el otro?

- Ese engendro... ¿Fingió ser mi padre? ¿Por que? - pregunto Gohan, mientras pensaba que por eso se comportaba tan extraño.

- Eso no es cierto - le dijo a su lado Piccolo. 

- ¿Entonces que sucede? - le preguntó Gohan, y el señor Piccolo, con ese tacto y comprensión de los sentimientos ajenos que lo caracterizan le contestó:

- Ese... monstruo, o engendro, que ves ahí... si es tu padre. (Nota de P. S.: aquí me hubiera gustado meter una escena tipo "EL IMPERIO CONTRAATACA", con Gohan gritando: ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!)

Mientras, la pelea se complicaba. El Hellspawn negro llevaba la ventaja a pesar de las heridas, Spawn y Vegeta estaban muy cansados, además, las cadenas de Spawn se confundían con la energía de cazador de Vegeta y lo atacaban.

"Pero que bien, claro, todo esto pinta muy bien, ahora lo único que nos falta es que este Hellspawn apriete el dichoso botoncito de la lanza..." pensaba Spawn "No quería tener que llegar a este extremo pero..."

Al pensar en esto Spawn desapareció.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Huir como un cobarde? - se burlo el Hellspawn negro.

- ¿A donde demonios se fue? - se pregunto Vegeta.

Ya todos se estaban preguntando lo mismo cuando el Hellspawn negro comenzó a retorcerse. Sus cadenas perdieron el control y soltaron la lanza. Ante el asombro y el horror de los espectadores el Hellspawn negro se partió en dos por la cintura, de entre las mitades salió Spawn completamente cubierto de sicoplasma verde ajena.

- ¡VEGETA! ¡ ¿QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?! ¡ACABALO!

A Vegeta le dio tanto asco que se le olvidó por completo su lanza. Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad consiguió controlarse (y a sus nauseas) y fue por ella. Spawn alcanzo a moverse antes del disparo que redujo los pedazos del Hellspawn negro a nada. 

Después de eso, Vegeta y Spawn se miraron a los ojos largo rato, midiendo fuerzas. Cada uno tenia ganas de seguir con la pelea a pesar de hallarse exhaustos. En el lugar donde había estado el enemigo quedaba su emblema. Vegeta lo miro de reojo.

- ¿Que hacemos con eso?

- ... Alguien... se lo tendrá que quedar ¿O no?... ¿pero quien?

Spawn, sin perder de vista a Vegeta avanzó en dirección al emblema. Vegeta movió su lanza en actitud defensiva. El engendro levantó el medallón, lo observó por una fracción de segundo, luego lo arrojó hacia arriba, el príncipe disparo con su lanza y del trofeo en potencia solo quedó polvo.

- Eso resuelve este pequeño problema - dijo Vegeta -, ahora, creo que hablo por todos al pedirte una explicación.

- ¿De cuando acá te interesan todos? Será mas tarde, ahorita estoy muy cansado

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Otro de mis personajes favoritos en DBZ es precisamente el príncipe de los sayajins, Vegeta (es que tiene un no-se-que ^-^). Trato de imaginármelo con una armadura con la que se vea aun más lindo de lo que ya se ve de por si (sobre todo en la saga de Boo, por que hay que admitir que al principio de la serie no se veía tan bien). Por otro lado, ahora que lo pienso DBZ y Spawn si tienen algo en común, tienen muchas escenas asquerosas. Aunque lo asqueroso de DBZ no tiene comparación con las de mi engendro. Spawn por ejemplo, es un experto en "suicidar" gente, hay varias escenas de crímenes diversos, ratas, cucarachas y gusanos que son como para matar a alguien de la impresión. En cuanto a DBZ, especialmente en la saga de Boo, tienen muchas cosas que revuelven el estomago, tanta comida (Y masa para construir casas) hecha de gente, o las escenas de la pelea entre Majin Boo y Vegetto, cuando el monstruo ese se le mete a la fusión por la boca, o cuando Vegeta y Gokuh entraron al cuerpo de Boo.

Me he tomado unas cuantas libertades en cuanto a los Hellspawns. Por lo que he llegado a ver en el comic, pueden tener variaciones en los uniformes. Por eso me anime a cambiarle el color de capa a uno de ellos ^-^.


	11. Vegeta en el cielo de diamantes

CAPITULO 11

VEGETA EN EL CIELO DE DIAMANTES

_Los Beatles_

- ¡¿QUE TE PROPONIAS, GOKUH! - pregunto Piccolo indignado - ¡SI IBAS A ACABAR HACIENDO ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO, MEJOR LO HUBIERAS HECHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO!

- Piccolo...

- ¿Entonces usted ya lo sabia señor Piccolo? ¿Por que no nos dijo nada?

- Ay Gohan - le dijo Spawn, en su profundo, ronco y cavernoso tono de voz, teñido por ligera impaciencia -. Ya me imagino a Piccolo diciendo: "Gohan, te tengo dos noticias: una buena y una mala. La buena es que tu padre regresó. La mala es que hizo un trato con un demonio al que le vendió su alma y ahora es un asqueroso engendro infernal". Por favor. Ni siquiera para él hubiera sido fácil. Aunque si lo creo capaz de decir algo así.

Piccolo: ¬¬u

- ¿Entonces es cierto lo que dijo el supremo Kaioh Sama? - preguntó Gohan con miedo mal disimulado - ¿Que vendiste tu alma por...?

Spawn clavo en el una mirada penetrante de sus ojos esmeraldas.

- No lo sé. ¿Crees todo lo que dice esa pobre imitación de ser supremo?

- Oiga, señor Gokuh, yo solo digo lo que sé, yo... - inexplicablemente intentaba disculparse el supremo Kaioh.

- Aunque no quiera aceptarlo, el engendro tiene razón - lo interrumpió Vegeta -, usted ni siquiera pudo sentir la presencia de los Hellspawns, y no sabe mucho acerca de los cazadores celestiales.

- Oh, y me dirá que usted tiene una vasta experiencia sobre el tema - dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

Vegeta volteo hacia ella y sin poder explicarse como sucedió, estaba en una elegante oficina en un edificio con enormes ventanales. Una hermosa dama se encontraba sentada tras un escritorio muy grande.

- Yo.. Eh... ¿donde rayos estoy? ... ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

- Vaya, ¿El príncipe Vegeta, correcto? Por favor tome asiento - le dijo la dama indicándole una cómoda silla forrada en piel que estaba frente al escritorio, aparentemente sin molestarse por los modos del príncipe.

Vegeta permaneció de pie.

- Pero... ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Quién es usted?

- Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Rachel, es un placer conocerlo- ella repitió la invitación -, por favor siéntese.

Vegeta estaba tan confundido que finalmente acepto.

- Yo... espero una explicación.

- Es normal, bien, seré lo más breve posible - carraspeó ligeramente -. Esta en la sede de los cazadores celestiales, la Ciudad de la luz. Se le ha traído aquí por una razón especial. Pero primero

¿Gusta tomar algo? ¿Puedo ofrecerle agua o alguna otra cosa? Se encontrara usted cansado, después de la batalla.

- ¿Agua? ... - "Aprovechando"-. Si no le molesta creo que necesito algo más fuerte.

- No es ninguna molestia - apretó el botón del comunicador que tenia en el escritorio - ¿Cariño?

- ¿Si señorita Rachel? - se escucho la dulce voz de su secretaria.

- Por favor busca algo en la nevera para nuestro invitado, un vino o algo, lo dejo a tu elección, sorpréndeme.

- Si señorita Rachel.

- ¿En que estabamos? - le pregunto a Vegeta, que por alguna extraña razón no atinaba a decir esta boca es mía - ¡Ah si! Bueno, la razón por la que se le ha traído aquí es por un asunto muy inusual.

De un cajón de su escritorio saco una hoja donde venia una fotografía y unos datos.

- ¿La conoce? - Le pregunto señalando el documento. La fotografía era de Tiffany. Con armadura y lanza.

- No lo sé. Me resulta familiar, pero no recuerdo haberla visto en ningún lado.

- Ya notara que la armadura y la lanza que tiene en la foto es muy similar a las que usted obtuvo.

- Si.

- ¿Puede recordar como las consiguió?

- No estoy muy seguro... lo primero que encontré fue la lanza, al tocarla me hizo tener un sueño muy extraño. Al despertar, estaba lejos de donde la encontré y habían pasado mas de dos días sin que me diera cuenta.

- No fue un sueño, fue... como decirlo... un pequeño acomodo dimensional, tenemos otro termino, pero es mucho más complicado.

- ¿?

- Ya antes había pasado algo parecido, fue con el Hellspawn que usted conoce.

- ¿Kakarotto?

- ¿Ese es su nombre? En fin, el se enfrentó a uno de los nuestros y lo derrotó...

- ... ¿Angela?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Solo... lo recordé... no sé... de donde...

Rachel sonrío.

(toc, toc)

- Adelante.

- Disculpe, señorita Rachel, aquí esta lo que pidió - dijo la secretaria, una chica rubia muy joven, parecida a Reese Witherspoon (Legally Blonde), entrando con una botella y dos copas en la mano.

- Gracias cariño, ya puedes retirarte.

La secretaria saludo con la cabeza y salió. Rachel sirvió una copa a Vegeta y una para ella.

- Llegamos a sospechar que Angela nos había traicionado y le enviaba armas e información a Zarach. Pero tras varias investigaciones y un juicio llegamos a la conclusión de que era poco probable - tomó un trago y continuó -. Por extraño que parezca, la lanza simplemente se destruyó al entrar en contacto con la energía del Hellspawn cuando este la activó para transportarla sin querer. Pero en el caso de usted sucedió algo diferente. Debo preguntarle ¿accionó algún botón de la lanza o la tocó de alguna manera en especial?

- No. Yo solo... la levante, no le hice nada.

- Entonces supongo que la lanza debió de haber reaccionado de alguna manera con su energía de forma automática, esa arma lo escogió a usted... - miro la fotografía de Tiffany -. Es una pena lo que le paso a esta pobre chica.

- ¿Que fue de ella?

- El Hellspawn la elimino. Pobrecita, tenia mucho futuro por delante, claro, una vez que lograra dominar su mal carácter y su impulsividad. Había ido a la Tierra con la intención de destruir al nuevo Hellspawn. Ella nunca creyó en la inocencia de Angela. Pero de alguna manera continua con nosotros, más específicamente, con usted.

- ¿Que quiere decir?

- Este tipo de armas tienen una afinidad muy profunda con sus dueños, tanta que llegan a conectarse ente si y tiene la capacidad de guardar recuerdos, conocimientos, sentimientos y habilidades. Es por eso que ahora que esta en su poder, puede hacer todo lo que los cazadores ya saben...

- ¡¡¡! ¿Me esta diciendo que ahora hay una mujer en mi cabeza? ¿O que?

- Algo así, y no solo eso, en el tiempo que perdió, usted sufrió un cambio físico, toda una metamorfosis, aunque apenas haya notado la diferencia, ya no esta hecho de carne y hueso.

- ¡¿QUE! - Exclamo el príncipe poniéndose de pie.

- Por favor no se alarme - dijo sonriente y tomándole la mano. Vegeta sintió un escalofrío al sentir el contacto. La mano de ella era muy fina. La miro con atención, no había notado que Rachel era una chica muy atractiva, con un hermoso cabello negro, que imagino debía ser muy suave, y sus ojos eran como lagos profundos de aguas tranquilas (N. de P. S.: poniéndonos poéticos) -. Déjeme explicarle

Ella hizo una aspiración profunda.

- Los Hellspawns están hechos de Sicoplasma, que es maldad pura, destrucción y muerte. Los cazadores, en cambio, estamos hechos de Vitalita, energía positiva pura, creación y vida. Hay quienes nos llaman "Angeles", nos dedicamos a hacer el bien y mantener la paz del universo... bueno... La mayor parte del tiempo, claro esta y salvo nuestras excepciones.

- Genial, eso quiere decir que ahora soy un lindo angelito.

- Puede bromear si quiere, como ahora esta hecho de diferente manera, eso puede influir en su carácter... ¿sabe? Me gustaría que se quedara con nosotros durante un tiempo - hizo un guiño -, para enseñarle a utilizar sus habilidades -. En otras circunstancias no habríamos descansado hasta recuperar la lanza, pero ahora... Ese Hellspawn nuevo nos tiene un poco preocupados, ya era considerablemente poderoso antes de morir, igual que usted antes de convertirse en cazador. Usted tiene un poder similar al de él. No es un cazador celestial como los demás, es algo distinto... - con suavidad acerco su mano al pecho de Vegeta y tomó la cruz que pendía de su cuello -. Esta cruz... esta cruz... significa que...

- Yo... creo que no me quedare aquí - interrumpió Vegeta, la miro a los ojos y cuando lo hizo se ruborizo levemente, consideraba que estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro -, aprenderé solo, estoy acostumbrado a entrenar sin ayuda de nadie.

- Es una pena - parecía ligeramente decepcionada -. Esa arma y "alguien" hicieron una elección porque necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Bueno, solo una cosa más. He sido todo lo amable y comprensiva que he podido, usted comprenderá que su situación es muy delicada y de vez en cuando lo estaremos vigilando, si no nos parece el uso que le dé a sus armas y habilidades iremos a buscarlo, no crea que es amenaza, ni que tengo algo en su contra, es solo parte de mi trabajo.


	12. Muere y deja vivir

CAPITULO 12

MUERE Y DEJA VIVIR

_DEDICADO A:_

_P. M._

- ¡¿Y Vegeta! ¿Que le paso? ¿Dónde esta? - preguntó Gohan.

Piccolo miro a Spawn.

- ¿Que? - se molestó Spawn - ¿Qué me ves? ¡Yo no hice nada!

- ¿Entonces que sucedió?

- Mmm... déjame ver... no lo sé... a lo mejor... lo mandaron llamar sus jefes.

- ¿Jefes?

- Si, no estoy muy seguro, de alguna manera ahora es un Cazador, tiene armas que hasta hace poco no eran suyas, no esperaran que los demás cazadores se queden tan tranquilos, se lo habrán llevado para aclararle un par de cosas... o para sacarle las entrañas y colgarlo en la pared de alguien.

Todos: ¬¬u

- No estas hablando en serio, verdad... papá.

- Eeeh... !Nooooo! ¡Para nada!

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo! - dijo Gohan.

- Je, je. No gracias. Ya regresara. -"Además, mientras más lejos este de mí, mejor".

- Pero ¿y si le hacen daño?

- No le harán ni la mitad de lo que a mi si me parara por ahí otra vez, adem... - Spawn se interrumpió y se quedo como ido (¿?).

- ¿Gokuh?

- ¿Papá?

- ¿Señor Gokuh?

-...

- ¿Que pasa Gokuh?

- Yo...

- ¿?

- Yo...

- ¿Qué?

- ¡¡¡YO VOLVI A HACERLO! ¡¡¡AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGHH! ¡¡¡QUE ASCO! ¡¡¡QUE ASCO! ¡¡¡VOLVI A TELETRANSPORTARME DE ESE MODO! ¡¡¿¿POR QUE LO HICE! ¡¡¡¿¿POR QUEEEEEEE!

Y se desmayó.

La única persona que quiso ocuparse de él fue Piccolo. Fue él quien se le acercó para comprobar que seguía "vivo" (o lo que sea que este). También fue él quien lo cargó y lo llevo al templo sagrado. Gohan ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarlo.

Cuando Spawn despertó, se encontraba en el suelo de una de las habitaciones del Templo Sagrado. Se levantó, se desperezo, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Lo hizo muy despacio y sin hacer ruido, controlando sus cadenas. Escucho la voz de Gohan, era un susurro.

- ¿Esta seguro de que es mi papá?

- Gohan...

- Sé que no debería de pensar esto sobre mi padre, señor Piccolo, pero...

Piccolo sabia que la situación era muy difícil. Hasta él tenia sus dudas.

- Mira Gohan, por el momento solo podemos confiar en él, hasta ahora a mi no me ha dado razón para no hacerlo, al contrario.

- ¿Y lo que dijo el supremo Kaioh Sama?

- ¿Del por que vendió su alma? ¿En realidad crees que tu padre lo haría? Él me... pregunto lo mismo hace poco, esta demasiado confundido. Perdió todos sus recuerdos, ni siquiera sabe porque esta aquí. Trata de creerle ¿esta bien? Probablemente es todo lo que necesita.(N. de P. S.: En realidad, todo lo que necesita es amor. -)

"¿Crees que tu padre lo haría?" Pensaba Spawn. "Probablemente no, lo más seguro es que no, y yo hasta ahora estoy seguro de ser su padre: Gokuh. O por lo menos que lo fui alguna vez"

"Pero Gokuh esta muerto, fue hace años, durante la batalla contra Cell. Creo que ahora es cuando empiezan esas dudas del ser y el no ser" (Nota de P. S.: nótese el lenguaje)

Spawn salió de la habitación, Piccolo y Gohan estaban en el pasillo, se sorprendieron mucho cuando lo vieron, y no pudieron ocultarlo.

- Nos vemos - dijo lacónicamente Spawn.

- ¿A donde vas? - pregunto Piccolo.

- Por ahí.

Kaioh Sama no había perdido detalle de las peleas, desde el planeta Gran Kaioh. Se estuvo maldiciendo a si mismo durante varios minutos antes de calmarse. Tanto tiempo que Gokuh había estado perdido y no había podido hallarlo. En parte porque inconscientemente estaba seguro que cualquiera que fuese el problema en el que estuviera metido podría salir fácilmente, ademas de que el demonio que lo había atrapado, se las arreglo para desaparecerlo y que fuera difícil de detectar para el. No les había avisado a su familia y amigos para no preocuparlos. Y había terminado hallándolo en ese estado.

Spawn regresó a la catedral mas que nada por costumbre. Al ver los restos del edificio se sintió plenamente identificado. Era lo mismo que su vida, toda hecha pedazos sin posibilidad alguna de reconstruirse. De seguro la destrucción del edificio había cobrado algunas víctimas, igual que la llegada de Spawn a la Tierra. Su familia, sus amigos, todos mandados al infierno por culpa de Spawn.

¿Realmente eran sus amigos y familia? Tal vez todo era solo una broma macabra de alguien con un torcido sentido del humor. Tal vez en realidad el no había sido nunca Gokuh. ¿Entonces todos esos recuerdos que? Estaban en su cabeza y punto. Spawn y Gokuh no tenían nada que ver. No eran la misma persona. El abuelo Gohan, Chichi, Gohan y Goten eran la familia de Gokuh. Bulma, Krillin, el maestro Roshi y todos ellos eran los amigos de Gokuh. Vegeta y Piccolo eran rivales de Gokuh. Piccolo Dai Ma Kou, Freezer y Cell entre otros muchos habían sido enemigos de Gokuh. Spawn no tenía familia, ni amigos, ni rivales de ese tipo y sus enemigos eran muy distintos. Ni siquiera estaban hechos de lo mismo, ni pensaban igual, ni sentían igual.

Gokuh estaba muerto. Enterrado no porque no había quedado nada de su cuerpo en la Tierra. ¿Entonces por que habría alguien de preocuparse por él?

"Gokuh, haznos un favor, a tu familia, a tus amigos, al mundo, y a mi: Acaba de morirte y déjame en paz"

- Vamos, no te deprimas así - dijo una voz.

- Ah, Cog, hola, ¿donde estabas? Te perdiste de la diversión.

- Si ya veo, ¿acostumbras hacer este tipo de fiestas a menudo? La próxima vez avísame, para traer las botanas.

Spawn lanzo un murmullo penetrante, parecido a una risa.

- Eso es señal de que ya estas mejor ¿podemos comenzar a trabajar ahora?

- ¿Que?

- Si hombre, entrenar un poco más, para que este tipo de desastres - señalo el entorno -, no se repitan y por lo menos dejes algo en pie en tu próxima pelea. Todos saben que potencialmente tienes mucho poder, si no lo expulsas es porque no sabes manejarlo adecuadamente.

"¿Todos? ¿Quiénes todos?" Pensó Spawn.

- Pues los cazadores y la armada de Zarach - le contesto Cog - ¿Ves? Pude leer tu mente sin problema, por el amor de quien sea, hazme caso y empecemos.

"¿Tengo algo que hacer aparte de eso?"

_...Sigue sin aclararse el misterio que rodea al Torneo de las Artes marciales. Todas las cámaras explotaron sin motivo y no tenemos ningún indicio de lo que pudo haber destruido gran parte del estadio donde se efectuaban los combates. Algunos recordaran incidentes similares en anteriores ediciones del torneo, con peleadores increíbles y hazañas tan asombrosas que es una lastima que como dice Mister Satán, solo sean trucos._

A Vegeta no le costo trabajo dominar los viajes por el pulso. Se preguntaba por que no se le había ocurrido antes investigar sobre una técnica parecida, como la teletransportacion de Kakarotto. En realidad era algo muy fácil (¿?). Ahora solo era cuestión de conocer y controlar el resto de sus nuevas habilidades.

No podía ser cierto que Kakarotto fuera ahora un enviado del mal. El solo pensarlo daba risa. Kakarotto, el soldado de clase baja, el tonto amable que lo dejo con vida a él y al mismo Freezer, aun cuando este extermino a todo su planeta y personalmente mato a su padre y a su "mejor amigo". Ese insecto que sacrifico su vida en el combate contra Cell para salvar a la Tierra, era ahora una especie de demonio. No, definitivamente eso era imposible.

Y aun más imposible lo que le dijo Rachel. Energía positiva, creación y vida. ¿Ahora le tocaba jugar al bueno? Eso era aun más difícil de creer.

Pudo haber escogido cualquier lugar del universo para entrenar, pero regresó a Capsule Corp. Entre sus razones estaban la cámara de gravedad, que su ropa limpia estaba ahí y que le daban de comer gratis (sin cobrar y de gorra).

Apareció en el jardín de enfrente, ante los ojos de su mamá suegra (-) quien, como de costumbre lo saludo muy afectuosamente sin darle importancia a que había surgido prácticamente de la nada. Vegeta nunca había podido entenderla (ni lo hará jamas), no se entretuvo y entró a la casa, para dirigirse derecho a la cámara de gravedad. En el camino se encontró con Bulma.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿Dónde habías estado?

- ¿Otra vez a preguntarme lo mismo? ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a contestarte?

- Siempre tan grosero, y yo aquí preocupándome por ti.

- ¿Por que habrías de preocuparte por mi?

- Hable con Krillin por teléfono, él me dijo algo, sobre lo que sucedió en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, lo del nuevo enemigo, ese tal Hellspawn ¿lo encontraron?

- ¿Solo eso?

- Si ¿por que? ¿Hay algo más que yo deba saber?

- No, y ahora no me molestes, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Si entre esas cosas que tienes que hacer se incluyera buscar trabajo...

Vegeta solo hizo un gesto de enojo y no le dijo nada. Se preguntó que diría ella si se enterara de la identidad del Hellspawn, o por lo menos de quien decía ser. También se preguntó que le hubiera dicho si hubiera llegado con la armadura puesta. Había tenido la precaución de quitársela y dejarse solo el traje azul que llevó al Torneo. Esperaba que no lo molestara durante su entrenamiento ya que planeaba practicar con su espada.

Gohan fue al hospital a ver a su amiga Videl. Ahí se encontró con su mamá, que estaba vigilando que "su futura nuera no se le estropeara demasiado". Videl se alegro mucho de ver a Gohan, pero no pudo dejar de notar que estaba triste.

De regreso en casa, Gohan recibió una llamada de Krillin.

- Gohan ¿qué sucedió? ¿Encontraron al Hellspawn?

- Si... lo encontramos... pero...

- ¿Le sucedió algo a tu padre? ¿Regresó al otro mundo?

- No, papá esta bien -. "O eso creo"- Todavía sigue aquí, pero no va a venir a casa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ¿Le has dicho algo a tu mamá?

- No, no puedo.

- ¿Te dio alguna explicación tu papá?

- Si -. "Algo como una explicación" - Y precisamente por eso no puedo contarle a mi mamá, ni a mi hermano, ni a nadie más...

- ¿?

- Dime una cosa Cog, ¿por qué insistes en entrenarme a mi? ¿Que es lo que te propones? - le preguntó Spawn durante un receso.

- Bueno, básicamente, porque tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en ti.

- ¿Esperanzas?

- Si, nuestro... Tu "jefe" Zarach, es un demonio que trabaja por su cuenta, no es el dueño del infierno, que te quede claro. Como ya sabrás tu no eres el único que ha caído en sus asquerosas garras de esta manera. Para que todas las almas atrapadas por él puedan ser liberadas y enviadas a donde les corresponde, tiene que ser derrotado, y tu me pareces el candidato ideal para hacerlo.

- Dame una buena razón...

- Je. Son varias. Por tu poder, ya antes de morir eras un gran guerrero, además, tienes cierta habilidad. ¿Cómo decirlo? Como si cada vez que te hirieran y te recuperaras incrementaras tu fuerza...

- Vegeta me había hablado de eso, es una habilidad de los sayajins - "¡Es cierto! Eso quiere decir que entre toda esta sicoplasma aun hay parte del cuerpo de Gokuh de cuando estaba vivo... Y Vegeta... tal vez también conserve esa característica "

- ... Y si tengo que esperar a que los Cazadores Celestiales escojan y envíen a alguien me haré más viejo - continuo mientras se acariciaba pensativamente su larga barba -. También porque eres una personita muy especial y el único que se distingue del montón, yo puedo sentirlo.

- ¿Sentir que?

- Tu corazón.

_... Y en otras noticias. Siguen las muertes entre diversas pandillas en Satán City. Al principio se creía que no era mas que una riña callejera, guerra territorial, o alguna venganza. Según especialistas esta situación comienza a salirse de control. En palabras de un horrorizado oficial "Ni siquiera entre ellos son capaces de matarse de ese modo", aludiendo al macabro hallazgo de dos cadáveres mutilados, encontrados en plena calle_

- De veras que esto esta poniéndose cada vez mas loco.

- Tiene razón patrón.

- ¿Desde cuando tenemos que venir casi diario a los callejones de las ratas?

- Déjeme ver... Desde la masacre de los chicos del gordo ¿Se acuerda?

- Fue poco antes de que encontráramos algunos pedazos del androide matón.

En el callejón había mucho movimiento, policías, periodistas y curiosos. Un oficial uniformado se acerco a la pareja que estaba hablando entre si, al lado de los cuerpos delineados con gis.

- Pero si son el dúo diarreico: Julia "la locomotora" y su inseparable lamesuelas Vincent – dijo a modo de ¿saludo?.

Julia Woods era una rubia bonita pero de mal carácter. Tenia un talento como detective tan grande como su apetito y su vicio por el cigarro juntos. Según ella había visto tantas cosas que ya casi nada la sorprendía. No le tenia miedo ni asco a nada y rara vez modificaba su tono de voz, monótono y tranquilo. Su compañero Vincent Kellen, un pelirrojo engañosamente delgado, un par de años menor que ella, era una extraña mezcla entre ratón de supermercado y héroe de acción maniático, si tal cosa puede ser posible, siempre pendiente de lo que su "patrón" necesitara, era él quien hacia las entrevistas a los sospechosos, quienes hubieran pasado por alguno de sus interrogatorios nunca jamas en su vida querían hablar de ello o recordarlo siquiera.

- Cállate la boca tarado – contesto Julia - ¿Qué tendríamos que decir de ti? ¿Acaso no eres el "oficial horrorizado"?

- Ejem. Debes aceptar que tenia razón.

- Si, si – contesto Julia como dándole por su lado–, he visto muchas cosas en mi carrera como detective, pero nada como esto, ¿Ahora si encontraron sus órganos internos?

- Deben de estar por aquí...

- Les deseo suerte, hasta ahora no han encontrado ningún cuerpo completo – dijo Vincent.

Julia encendió un cigarrillo. Mientras fumaba, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de las líneas de gis.

- ¿Alguna pista? - preguntó.

- La misma de siempre – le contesto el oficial.

- ¿Y ya han encontrado indicios de que artefacto pudo volar en pedazos esa catedral abandonada?

- Negativo. Pensábamos que podían haber sido las tuberías de gas. Pero nos acordamos de que aquí no llega ni eso. En todo caso no hemos investigado mucho en realidad.

- Pues claro ¿A quien le importan estos callejones? Ni los muertos que hubo en esa ocasión ¿Tu que has averiguado Vincent?

- No se ría patrón, pero me contaron de un vampiro.

- El de la capa roja, ojos verdes y cadenas, quien supuestamente garabatea "Spawn" en las paredes... Ya te he dicho que no interrogues borrachos...

- No estaban tomados, se lo juro patrón.

- Pues drogados, que es casi lo mismo, y no me llames "patrón".

En la azotea de uno los edificios, el responsable, envuelto en su capa roja, contemplaba la escena Entrecerró sus ojos verdes.

Cuando Gohan regreso a clases estaba en un estado de permanente nerviosismo e incomodidad. El Hellspawn estaba en la misma ciudad que él. Llego a considerar seriamente el cambiarse de escuela, pero el no tener una excusa creíble y el hecho de que Videl estaba ahí lo dificultaban mucho. Los chismes y las noticias sobre la misteriosa criatura que "vivía" en los callejones comenzaron a llegar cada vez mas seguido (N. De P. S.: vendría siendo algo como una leyenda urbana ¿no?). Gohan no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que era su padre de quien estaban hablando y a quien se le atribuían todo tipo de situaciones escalofriantes y crímenes horripilantes. Habló con el señor Piccolo y este le dijo que efectivamente, Spawn no podría hacer ni la mitad de lo que le atribuían. De todas maneras, algo en la forma en que se lo dijo lo puso a dudar. Pero no podía ser él, la persona que conocía como padre no podía hacer eso.

- Se me pasó la mano - dijo Spawn.

- ¿Cuántas veces van que se te "pasa la mano"? ¿Qué te has creído? - le reclamo Piccolo - Gohan esta preocupado, hasta él han llegado rumores, pero no los quiere creer... sabe que tu no eres así ¿por qué estas haciendo esto Gokuh?

- Spawn.

- ¿Qué?

- Me llamaste Gokuh. Tu mejor que los demás deberías saber cual es mi nombre.

Piccolo comenzaba a perder la calma (otra vez). ¿Ya cuantos muertos llevaba este tipo? ¿Cuántos mas serian? Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, sabia que aunque disfrutaba las peleas, el sayajin no mataba a menos que no tuviera opción, pero ahora... Y además, siempre prefería enfrentarse a alguien mas fuerte que él, y en este caso no era así...

Había cambiado, y mucho. La primera vez que lo había visto como Spawn, había notado gestos y movimientos que le recordaban a Gokuh, pero cada vez que lo veía se daba cuenta de que iba perdiendo mas y más de su antigua personalidad. Quizá fuera hora de aceptar que para estas alturas tal vez ya no existiera casi nada de lo que había sido su viejo adversario y padre de su querido alumno.

- Tal vez aun se pueda hacer algo... con las esferas del Dragón, las de la Tierra o las de Namek... les pediremos que vuelvas a la normalidad, o deshacer el trato con Zarach o...

- Oh si, la panacea universal, las dichosas esferas del Dragón - dijo Spawn de mal talante añadiendo algunas palabras que Piccolo no le había escuchado decir jamas y que no puedo escribir aquí -. No podemos esperar que unas enormes canicas mágicas nos resuelvan todos los problemas, estoy así por alguna razón y la voy a averiguar.

- ¿Y planeas encontrar la respuesta destripando criminales?

El engendro le dirigió una mirada de impaciencia.

- ¿Quieres saber por que lo hago?... Ni yo mismo lo se, solo sucede.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es solo como... como... - Esforzándose por hallar las palabras adecuadas o por lo menos cercanas a lo que sucedía -. De vez en cuando, me detengo un momento y trato de recordar lo que estuve haciendo durante el día o la noche anterior... o aun la hora anterior... y... ¡Nunca puedo recordar las cosas exactamente!... Se que no puedo desperdiciar mi energía inútilmente... porque eso me enviaría con Zarach en poco tiempo... pero no puedo dejar que el mal actúe... - a cada palabra su acento se iba volviendo mas sombrio -. A veces llego hasta cierto punto... donde tengo que elegir hacer algo o no... y después lo que sigue es un gran borrón con imágenes fragmentadas... de rostros... lugares... objetos...

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? Pues... - el engendro hizo una pausa -. Pues sangre... mucha... y de algún modo sé que hice algo... ¡bueno! No es difícil imaginar que fue... pero nunca se porque...

Piccolo y Spawn se miraron un largo rato en silencio.

- No me crees.

- No lo sé. El Gokuh que yo conozco nunca haría algo como eso. Y no estoy tan seguro de que tu seas él.

- Yo tampoco.

Cuando Videl salió del hospital, y se enteró de la existencia del "monstruo de los callejones", le propuso a Gohan que lo buscaran. El muchacho solo le dijo que eran puros inventos de gente paranoica, y que de ser verdad no era necesario que intentaran cazarlo, sino que lo atraparan en cuanto apareciera.

Gohan pensaba a menudo en Spawn, el enviado del infierno, su padre. Desde la batalla contra Cell sentía remordimientos. Su padre había confiado en él para que destruyera al androide y le había fallado miserablemente. Si hubiera hecho lo correcto Gokuh no hubiera muerto. Y no hubiera tenido que hacer ningún trato con ningún maldito demonio. Ahora gracias a su tontería en esa batalla, lo que alguna vez había sido su padre era un engendro infernal que se ocultaba detrás de una mascara. Quería quitársela para ver su rostro de nuevo y pedirle perdón, pero no se atrevía a ir con él y Piccolo le recomendaba que no lo intentara y que se mantuviera lejos mientras encontraban una manera de solucionar el problema. El Namek le habló de la negativa del Spawn acerca de usar las esferas del Dragón. Omitió las palabras malsonantes que profirió el engendro (de tanto estar metido en los callejones entre vagos algo se le tenia que pegar) pero básicamente le dio el mensaje.

¿Acaso prefería mantenerse como un monstruo que regresar a casa? ¿Seria culpa suya? ¿Ya no quería volver a verlo por lo que le hizo? El muchacho se ponía cada día más triste. Y su hermano Goten lo notó, ya que era algo muy grande. El niño la sentía como si una nube de lluvia se hubiera colado a la casa, tapando el sol y dejando caer gotas de vez en cuando en los ojos de Gohan, desde donde escurrían por sus mejillas.

El comportamiento de Gohan le resultaba a Goten cada vez mas y más extraño. Aunque trataba de seguir actuando con normalidad; iba a la escuela y al regresar se sentaba a hacer su tarea y estudiar, pero Goten llego a ver que podía estar largo rato con la mirada perdida en una sola pagina de algún libro sin darle la vuelta; no podía comer tranquilamente y comenzó a dejar gran parte de su ración en el plato; temblaba cada vez que sonaba el teléfono y se ponía aun más nervioso si quien llamaba era Videl.

Goten salió una tarde a seguir practicando su técnica de volar. Llego hasta Satán City y buscó a su hermano. Aun continuaba en clases, así que el niño se dedico a matar el tiempo en lo que salía.

Corría y corría de un lado a otro por las calles, encantado con el movimiento de la gente, los vehículos y los escaparates llenos de cosas. Ni su hermano ni su madre lo llevaban a la ciudad seguido y se alegró de que Gohan le enseñara la técnica de volar ya que podría pasear a sus anchas cada vez que quisiera.

"¿Estos callejones se han vuelto parte de mi? ¿Yo me he hecho parte ellos? Puedo sentir cada movimiento de sus habitantes aun desde aquí arriba. Hay algo nuevo, que llama mi atención. Son pasos que a pesar de nunca los había percibido antes me resultan familiares.

¿Cómo es posible que se encuentre aquí? Es la ultima persona que yo esperaría que viniera. No puede verme, estoy escondiéndome entre las sombras de estos edificios, como si le tuviera miedo. Tal vez si le tema.

Parece que esta perdido. Claro, no pudo haber llegado hasta este lugar a pasear. Quisiera ayudarlo, tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a casa. Pero no puedo.

¿Que es lo que se hace en estos casos? Nadie me dijo que algo así podía pasar... Pero vaya, una banda de idiotas viene directo hacia el. Lo rodean. Típico. Ninguno de ellos sabe que a pesar de su aspecto, el niño podría hacerlos pedazos con una mano. Podría, pero jamas lo hará, después de todo, solo es un niño.

Estos imbéciles, con palos y botellas, aquel trae una navaja y el otro pasado de lanza, una pistola. Empiezan a hablar, esos se creen graciosos, dicen cualquier estupidez para intimidarlo. Pero no los entiende, no sabe que quieren hacerle daño. De donde él viene no hay nada como esto, además, apuesto que su mamá lo tiene muy sobreprotegido. Lo se porque yo he estado en alguna situación parecida... hace mucho tiempo. A su edad yo tampoco sabia muchas cosas. Él podría detener las balas con una mano pero tal vez no lo haga porque no sabe que son peligrosas, no sabe lo que son las armas y lo que esta gente puede hacer con ellas..."

Goten trataba de averiguar donde se encontraba y como podría llegar a la escuela de Gohan. Quería volar pero su hermano mayor le había recomendado que no lo hiciera en la ciudad para no llamar la atención.

Al perderse entre los fríos y húmedos callejones no había encontrado a nadie a quien pedirle indicaciones hasta que varios sujetos lo rodearon de repente. Decían muchas cosas y se reían entre ellos, pero Goten no les entendía una palabra, porque hablaban extraño, como si estuviera medio dormidos o enfermos. No vio que uno se puso detrás de él y le apunto a la cabeza con un arma de fuego.

Un fuerte chasquido metálico se escucho, seguido de un gemido de dolor. La pistola cayo al piso y se disparo sola, afortunadamente no había nadie en el camino de la bala. El dueño del arma se apretaba una mano con la otra y maldecía entre dientes. En medio del grupo, al lado del pequeño, se dejo caer silenciosamente, la peor pesadilla de los callejones.

Todos los vagos malvivientes presentes habían escuchado hablar de él. Tal vez hasta alguno de ellos lo había visto antes.

Paso la vista sobre ellos, uno por uno, y se dio cuenta que temblaban.

- Largo - dijo.

No esperaron a que lo repitiera y se fueron como rayas.

Goten miro con los ojos muy abiertos a la figura envuelta en la larga capa roja, con el rostro cubierto con una mascara negra, con esas marcas blancas, en medio de las cuales destacaban sus ojos verdes. Spawn lo miro de reojo con la misma mirada feroz que le había dedicado a los vagos. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que el niño lo miraba con mas asombro y curiosidad que miedo.

Poco a poco la expresión de los ojos de Spawn se fue suavizando.

- Vete - le dijo finalmente.

- ¿Eh? - contesto el niño.

- Dije que te fueras -. Al decir esto Spawn dio la media vuelta y comenzó a internarse entre los callejones

- ¡Espera! - dijo Goten.

El engendro se detuvo en seco, sin atreverse a voltear a mirar al niño.

- ¿Por que estas triste? - pregunto.

- ¿Que? - dijo el engendro.

- ¿Por que estas triste? - repitió Goten.

Spawn regreso lentamente sobre sus pasos, hasta quedar frente a Goten. Puso una rodilla en tierra para estar mas cerca de la cara del niño, siempre envuelto por su capa. Lo miro por un momento en silencio. Le recordaba tanto a si mismo. Hace mucho tiempo. Se sorprendió en gran manera por la forma en que actuaba Goten. No le tenia miedo y además quería ayudarlo. "¿Tanto se me nota mi miseria, que Goten se dio cuenta?"

- Ven conmigo - le dijo al niño, lo sostuvo con sus cadenas suavemente y se trepó por las paredes de un edificio hasta llegar al techo. Una vez allí, el engendro se orientó y señaló en una dirección.

- Vuela hacia aquel lado, por ahí esta la escuela de Gohan, creo que esta a punto de salir de clases.

- ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi hermano? ¿Cómo sabe que vuelo señor?

Spawn rápidamente bajo hasta el suelo sin responder.

_... ¿Debemos empezar a creer en los rumores? ¿En realidad hay un misterioso y cruel monstruo asesino entre las calles de Satán City?_

Mientras, Vegeta seguía entrenando en la cámara de gravedad aumentada. No obtenía resultados satisfactorios, a pesar de entrenar con la armadura puesta y manejaba la espada con cierta soltura, le hacia falta algo. Pero, como que entrenar con caza menor (repulsivos-monstruos-alienígenas-mientras-mas-grandes-y-peligrosos-mejor) no le llamaba la atención (después de todo, es el príncipe de los sayajin y no puede rebajarse a pelear con sabandijas mugrientas y bla, bla, bla...). También consideró el ir a la ciudad de la luz, pero de solo pensar en que Rachel estaría allí, le hacia temblar hasta los huesos (es un decir), quien sabe por que. Además no era necesario ir tan lejos. No era ningún cazador celestial ni nada por el estilo, solo había obtenido las armas y la armadura por curioso y por tener mucha suerte, y no necesitaba ayuda de esa mujer. Tal vez, ese Hellspawn que decía ser Kakarotto pudiera servirle para practicar un poco. Podría probar el poder de su lanza otra vez y estrenar los cuchillos que tenia instalados en las botas y la pistola que tenia asegurada con correas en uno de los muslos.

El supremo Kaioh Sama y Kibito se quedaron en el templo sagrado, esperando. Dende se esforzó en ser muy hospitalario con ellos, así que no se podían quejar. Según su intuición (ja, ja 0) algo muy grave estaba por ocurrir. Después de pensarlo mucho, el joven supremo Kaioh Sama habló con Piccolo y le comunicó su decisión de entrenar a Gohan, ya que llego a pensar que si Zarach había mandado ya a varios de sus soldados no veía porque no había de mandar a muchos más. El muchacho le pareció un gran material para guerrero por su poder oculto.

- ¿Y como planea entrenarlo? - le pregunto Piccolo, a pesar del poder que suponía que tendría por ser el supremo Kaioh, lo que habían dicho Vegeta y Spawn sobre él, lo habían hecho dudar de su capacidad.

- Será en el planeta supremo, ahí hay algo que puede ayudarnos mucho.

Gohan no tuvo inconveniente en acompañar al supremo Kaioh, se fue sin avisarle a su mamá, porque sabia que se iba a meter en un problema, ya encontraría una buena explicación cuando regresara. A su hermano Goten le dijo que iba a entrenar a un lugar muy lejano. (En si, le dijo la verdad)

En el principal escenario de las batallas (hasta ahora), los restos de la catedral, llegaron dos curiosos personajillos -, justo cuando Spawn y Cogliostro se hallaban a mitad de un sesión de entrenamiento. El primero en notarlos fue Cog. Los personajillos en cuestión eran una linda señorita de cabello negro y corto y ojos violetas, vestida completamente con ajustado cuero negro, y un tipo que tenia pinta como de su novio aprovechado, ósea, un tipo rudo con todo el mundo pero cariñoso con ella. (N. de P. S.: perdón, pero tenia que describirlos de alguna manera)

- ¡Cog! ¡ Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! - saludo la mujer.

- ¡Pero si es...!

- ¿Quién, Cog? – Preguntó Spawn.

- ¿No le has hablado de mí a tu muchacho? ¡Que malo eres!

Spawn comenzaba a ponerse un tanto molesto. Mientras el otro tipo sonreía como si se estuviera contando chistes solo. (N. de alguien mas: ¬¬u)

- Spawn - dijo Cogliostro, tosiendo y carraspeando ligeramente -. ¿Recuerdas que a Angela la acusaron de traición en la Ciudad de la Luz? Pues, bien, debieron de haberla confundido con esta... "dama". Te presento a Leiel, el verdadero cazador traidor y a su... em... ¿cómo decirlo?... am... igo, Dared.

- Gracias Cogliostro, por la presentación, pero "traidor" es una palabra muy fea, aunque tu debes saber mucho al respecto - dijo burlonamente Leiel -, en cuanto a ti pequeño Hellspawn, nuestro jefe esta un poco molesto porque le han llegado noticias sobre que ayudaste a los cazadores a acabar con algunos de los nuestros, como tu guardián esta ocupado nos ha enviado a mí y a mi querido Dared a encargarnos de ti.

Diciendo esto, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente, para ponerse su armadura, del mismo tono de sus ojos, sobre su ropa de cuero. Dared por su parte, se transformo en un monstruo verde cieno de dos metros de altura, salido de quien sabe donde. Con garras gigantescas y gruesas (N. de P. S.: Yo me lo imaginaba parecido a Yakon (de la saga de Boo), pero más feo).

- Más vale que no interfieras Cogliostro - dijo Leiel.

"Tal vez no sea necesario que lo haga, o por lo menos no directamente" pensó este.

Trunks quería entrenar un poco en la cámara de gravedad, pero su padre la había estado acaparando todos los días. Ni siquiera lo dejaba acercarse y parecía que le adivinaba cuando intentaba entrar porque siempre se ponía en la puerta para advertirle que se fuera. Contaba en que esta vez si podría acercarse y ver lo que su padre hacia, porque era muy claro para el que estaba haciendo algo en especial y el misterio pico su curiosidad. En esa ocasión, se acerco con mucho cuidado, se asomo por la pequeña ventana redonda que estaba en la puerta. Lo vio, estaba de pie, muy quieto, como prestándole atención a algo que se encontraba a lo lejos. Lo que más sorprendió a Trunks, era que su padre llevaba puesta una armadura extraña, un colguije en el cuello y una espada en la mano. Iba a entrar para preguntarle por eso cuando ante sus ojos desapareció.

En el planeta supremo, el supremo Kaioh Sama le explicaba a Gohan lo que estaba buscando.

- Existe una leyenda con respecto a una espada - dijo el supremo Kaioh -, es la espada Z, quien logre

sacarla de la roca en que esta enterrada y la maneje a la perfección, será el ser más poderoso del universo, y lo más seguro es que sea capaz de vencer al mismo Zarach.

Gohan: Esa leyenda me suena...

Kibito no estaba muy convencido de que Gohan fuera capaz de hacerlo. Pero fue el primero en tragarse sus suposiciones cuando Gohan, transformado en super sayajin, saco la espada y además, rompió la roca en la que se encontraba empotrada con el puro esfuerzo. (N de P. S.: por cierto, no trae puesto ese traje ridículo que le hicieron usar en la caricatura y mucho menos esos aretes de bolita. Trae un gi naranja como el de su papá.)

Una vez fuera de la roca, la famosa espada resulto demasiado pesada para poder levantarla siquiera. De ahí en adelante, el único propósito de Gohan, fue manejar la espada así dejara el alma. Estaba tan concentrado en ello, que ya no le quedo un segundo para pensar en Spawn. Eso le sirvió bastante.

- ¡Montoneros abusivos! - grito Spawn - ¡Dos contra uno no es justo!

Soltó más frases de ese tipo más que nada para combatir su miedo, no tanto contra ellos. Apenas y podía esquivar sus ataques. Dared le recordó la manera de pelear de Violator, el solo acordarse hizo que (por fin) le doliera, no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar contra esos dos.

Leiel lo ataco con su espada y se la alcanzo a encajar en el pecho, Spawn empujo a la cazadora lo mas lejos posible y sus cadenas la atacaron, desafortunadamente Dared aprovecho el momento, lo empujo por la espalda, lo derribó y antes de que su capa lograra detenerlo le clavó sus gigantescos colmillos en el cuello.

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHH!

La victoria estaba casi asegurada, el Hellspawn estaba indefenso, a menos que ocurriera un milagro

(¿Un milagro para un ser infernal?), le llevarían lo que quedara de este a su jefe Zarach.

Una ráfaga de energía, salida de las profundidades de los callejones, le dio de lleno a Dared, quien tuvo que soltar a su pobre víctima, aunque llevándose una considerable cantidad de sicoplasma entre los dientes. Leiel miro a Cogliostro, pero no había sido él, el ataque había salido justo del lado contrario de donde estaba.

Spawn se incorporo con las manos en el cuello tratando de evitar la perdida de sicoplasma, que salía abundantemente de la enorme herida que le habían hecho. En medio de su dolor tuvo una gran sorpresa al ver a quien le había salvado su imitación de vida.

- ¡Vegeta!

- Kakarotto, de veras que hay cosas que nunca cambian - le dijo este con frialdad -, a pesar de todo lo que has pasado sigues siendo un insecto inútil.

Spawn: --u

- ¿Y tu quien eres? - pregunto Leiel (N de P. S.: aquí me hubiera gustado poner algo como: "Y vos ¿quien sos?" 0 pero como que no queda ¿no? Tal vez en Argentina)

- Hum... ¿qué no escuchaste al insecto? Pues límpiate los oídos y pon atención, mi nombre es Vegeta, príncipe de los sayajin.

- ¿Y el príncipe de los sayajins viene con armadura y armas de cazador incluidas? ¿A quien se las robaste?

- ¿Robar? ¡Ah, claro! El león cree que todos son de su condición.

- ¡¿QUE!

Mientras este dialogo se llevaba a cabo, Spawn regeneraba sus heridas con una rapidez que lo asombro a si mismo.

- ¿Ya te repusiste? - le pregunto Vegeta - Que bueno, porque la verdadera pelea esta por comenzar.

- Me encantan esas frases tuyas.


	13. Sabes mi nombre

CAPITULO 13

SABES MI NOMBRE

__

DEDICADO A:

LA MEMORIA DE JOHN WINSTON LENNON (Había una vez en una tierra lejana, al otro lado del océano, lejos de la civilización, detrás de unas colinas, un tiranetas muy celoso, a quien pescó un pavo frío que tenia que luchar contra un perro boxeador, el muy hijo de la madre naturaleza, cruzando el universo, soñando en su Karma instantáneo su sueño numero nueve y todo lo que hacia era un bu-ga-lu. Eso sin contar que tenia muchos juegos mentales en su cabecita loca (Apuesto que eso nadie lo sabia) La morsa (¿o era Paul?). Nunca será olvidado mientras haya quien imagine. (T_T Voy a dedicarle algo mejor. Esto me acompleja.)

Leiel sonrío confiada.

- Actualmente aceptan a cualquiera en el cuerpo de cazadores, que desgracia, las cosas ya no son lo que en mis tiempos.

- Claro, tu eres prueba de que no todos los tiempos pasados fueron mejores - después, Vegeta se dirigió a Spawn - ¡Kakarotto! Encárgate del otro insecto, yo me hago cargo de esta traidora bocona.

"Ya con sus armas se cree el gran cazador, si hace apenas unos días no sabia ni que existían, ¿o qué le pasa? ", Pensó Spawn.

- Pero si este es de lo más fresco que he visto - dijo Leiel - ¿Cómo esta eso de ponerse a dar ordenes así como así? Mira hijito, tu no vas a escoger quien va a acabar contigo. Querido Dared, has un favor por tu amorcito y acaba con este insolente.

Eso fue capricho personal y única y exclusivamente para llevarle la contraria a Vegeta, ella en realidad tenia muchas ganas de acabarlo personalmente.

- Claro mi vida.

Justamente tenían que ser esas las primeras palabras que decía ese demonio. (N. De P. S.: Entonces ya sabemos que es un mandilón.) (Vegeta y Gokuh: ¿Y esa palabra que significa?)

Spawn y Vegeta no son tipos que esperen a que los inviten a pelear (Bueno, eso cualquiera lo sabe). Los callejones volvieron a iluminarse con los resplandores de las fuerzas del mal y del bien. (Aunque en estas circunstancias es un poco difícil saber cual es cual.)

Los sonidos de la lucha alertaron a todos los habitantes de los callejones, quienes recordaron lo sucedido en ocasiones anteriores, cuando destrozaron la catedral, y se dieron a la fuga entre histeria colectiva para no morir fulminados por un rayo extraviado o entre los escombros de algún edificio.

A pesar de las diferencias personales que siempre han existido entre Vegeta y Spawn, aun antes de que Gokuh se transformara en engendro, los dos hacían muy buen equipo. Así como buena era la mancuerna de Dared y Leiel.

Leiel acosaba a Spawn con todas sus fuerzas. Las cadenas de Spawn se movían velozmente tratando de alcanzar el cuello de la cazadora, pero esta demostró ser más rápida. 

Mientras, Vegeta se dedicaba a esquivar e insultar a Dared (N. De P. S.: Ya saben, lo de siempre: insecto, sabandija y etc.). No contaba con que este se iba a enfadar mucho, con un zarpazo lo obligo a soltar la espada, Vegeta tuvo que hacerlo porque si no también se hubiera quedado sin mano. Después, un golpe mandó al cazador a derribar algunos muros de los edificios que estaban en la misma calleja donde combatían. Entre el polvo, Dared se lanzo de frente contra Vegeta, quien se encontraba en el suelo. De pronto, se escuchó un disparo, el príncipe por fin había "estrenado" su pistola.

El sonido del arma llamó la atención de los otros dos combatientes, Leiel aprovecho el que esto distrajera a Spawn, era especialista en los ataques a traición y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo. Afortunadamente las cadenas reaccionaron más rápido esta vez. La atraparon y le dieron choques eléctricos de color verde. Spawn, ya más tranquilo por ese particular, puso atención a lo que Vegeta estaba a punto de hacer.

Dared estaba derribado en el suelo con una herida de bala de increíblemente grueso calibre, Vegeta se elevo varios metros y comenzó a juntar energía en sus manos para crear una esfera, lista para ser lanzada contra su oponente. La mencionada esfera tenia el poder suficiente, no solo para destruir a Dared sino para también llevarse buena parte de la ciudad con él. Se preparo para lanzarla, tomo un poco de impulso, y, entonces, miro alrededor suyo.

Lentamente, la esfera de energía comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, ante la sorpresa de Spawn.

- ¿Que pasa Vegeta?

Leiel junto todas sus fuerzas y se concentró. Un fuerte dolor llegó a la cabeza de Spawn, que perdió el control de su cuerpo, capa y cadenas y se tiro al piso con las manos en las sienes. Vegeta sintió lo mismo, cayo como una piedra desde la altura en que se encontraba y quedo inconsciente.

"Un... ataque... psíquico" penso trabajosamente Spawn. " Vegeta..."

"Spawn" escucho en su cabeza.

"¿Cog?"

Los cuerpos de Vegeta y Spawn fueron rodeados por una luz verde y desaparecieron.

Casa de la familia Son.

(Toc, toc)

Chichi fue corriendo a atender a quien tocaba la puerta. 

- ¡¡¿GOHAN?!! ¡¡¿¿ERES TU??!!

- Errr... no... buenas tardes... soy yo... Trunks, ¿esta Goten?

- ¡¿Trunks?! Discúlpame, pero es que no he sabido nada de mi hijo Gohan y estoy muy preocupada - sollozó Chichi, tomo al niño por los hombros y lo sacudió- ¿de casualidad no has sabido nada de él? ¡Dime por favor!

- No, no sabia que se había ido - el niño repitió su pregunta - ¿Esta Goten? ¿Lo deja salir a jugar? Pero primero, ¿puede soltarme?

- Ah si, perdona - Chichi grito hacia el interior de la casa - ¡Goten! ¡Trunks vino a buscarte!

- ¡Trunks! ¡Que bueno que viniste!

- ¿Puedes salir?

- No sé... Mamá ¿puedo salir a jugar? - le pregunto el niño a su madre con una mirada suplicante.

Chichi suspiro.

- Solo no llegues muy tarde, ¿esta bien?

Spawn no sabia si había estado inconsciente minutos o años, al despertar miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un paisaje que le recordó el lugar de la batalla contra Cell, también advirtió que Vegeta estaba tirado a unos pasos de él. Se dirigió hasta él y lo levanto con cuidado, trato de localizar su pulso y se llevo un susto de muerte (es un decir) cuando no lo encontró, tampoco respiraba.

- ¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta!

Lo empezó a sacudir para ver si reaccionaba, toco su frente para tomar su temperatura. Puso todo su esfuerzo en sentir algo. Estaba tibio.

- ¡No estas muerto! ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? No me hagas esto, no me asustes de este modo - hablaba para ver si le respondía y para tranquilizarse a si mismo - ¡Vegeta! ¡Reacciona por favor!

Al ver que no funcionaba lo intento por otros medios. Intento comunicarse telepáticamente con él. Entro en su mente, llamándolo. Al hacerlo consiguió ver sus recuerdos, eso significaba que seguía allí. Pudo ver su infancia, sus peleas, sus viajes de conquista, su vida en la Tierra, también tuvo acceso a pensamientos, temores y emociones que nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera tener Vegeta. Al hacer eso se arrepintió un poco, porque estaba metiéndose en donde no debía, no era lo correcto. Al fondo percibió una débil chispa de energía excesivamente hostil contra el como Spawn, que reconoció como los últimos vestigios de la personalidad de Tiffany, afortunadamente, cada vez se hacían mas débiles y pronto se extinguirían por completo. Se detuvo, por lo menos había comprobado que el príncipe seguía con vida, inexplicablemente si se toma en cuenta que todos esos signos indicaban que debería estar bien muerto.

Spawn decidió hacerlo reaccionar por otro método más tradicional, tal vez con un par cachetadas bastaría.

Efectivamente fue suficiente.

- ¿Pero que te has creído insecto? ¿En que estabas pensando? - dijo Vegeta poniéndose una mano en la mejilla.

- Lo siento, pero tenia que hacerlo. Oye, por cierto, Vegeta... 

- ¿Que?

- No sabia que tu...

- ¿Que yo que?

Otra ves ese sonido, parecido a la risa, salió de la garganta del Spawn. De repente lo pensó mejor... después de todo ese no era un buen momento.

- No. No es nada, olvídalo.

- Nunca podré entenderte - Vegeta movía la cabeza con pesar - ¿Donde diablos estamos?

- No lo sé. Mmm. Creo que aun estamos en la Tierra

- Eso no me dice mucho ¬_¬u ¿cómo llegamos aquí? 

- Fue el viejo, nos saco de la pelea y nos dio un poco de tiempo para recuperarnos.

- ¿Y los otros dos insectos?

- Deben estar buscándonos.

- El ataque que Leiel utilizo ¿qué fue?

Spawn lo miro con un poco de impaciencia.

- ¿No te lo explicaron? Fue un ataque psíquico, los cazadores hacen cosas como esas, tu lo sabes hacer ¿verdad?

- ¡¡¿QUE?!! ¿Lo puedo hacer?

Spawn: ¬_¬u

- Entonces tu hermano se fue a entrenar ¿por qué no le dijo nada a tu mamá de donde estaría? - preguntó Trunks.

- No lo sé, desde el torneo de las artes marciales se ha estado comportando muy raro.

- También mi papá, es por eso que vine a buscarte.

- ¿Que le pasa a tu papá?

- No me lo vas a creer...

Leiel y Dared se dieron a la tarea de encontrar a sus dos "víctimas", Leiel sabia que Cogliostro tenia mucho que ver en que se le hubieran escapado. Después ajustarían cuentas con el viejo.

- Entonces busquemos a tu papá también.

- Pero si no podemos sentir su Ki.

- Entonces vamos con Kami Sama, tal vez Dende o el señor Piccolo sepan algo.

Los dos niños emprendieron el vuelo hacia el templo sagrado.

En la jefatura de policía, Julia se ocupaba de la importante tarea de acabarse sus donas antes de que llegara su superior.

- ¡Patrón! ¡Patrón! – La llamo Vincent.

- Mya de ge disho gue no m digs patrn – le contesto con la boca llena.

- ¿¿¿???

- Diablos, ¿qué quieres Vincent? – Dijo en cuanto se paso su bonche de donas a la fuerza.

- Me acaban de avisar, parece que haya problemas otra vez en los callejones, es en la misma catedral...

- ¿Y ahora que? 

- Hace un rato que se volvieron a oír explosiones, pero tal vez ya no queda nadie ahí.

- Me lleva el diablo ¿Por qué $%&/ no nos avisaron antes?

- Ya sabe por que...

- ¿Puedes localizar a Dared?

- En eso estoy ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo todo yo? 

- "Porque al parecer eso es lo que los cazadores hacen" ^-^

- ¬_¬U Muy bien... creo que lo tengo... ¡Un momento!... sentí un poco de movimiento.

- ¿Movimiento? ¿De que?

- Son los niños, están cerca de tu casa.

- ¿Los niños?

- Trunks y Goten, cuando se junta ese par es tremendo, espero que no vayan a hacer alguna trastada.

- ¿Trunks y Goten?

- Si, no quisiera aceptarlo, pero parece que mi hijo se lleva muy bien con el tuyo.

- ¿Mi hijo se lleva muy bien con el tuyo?

- ¿Por que estas repitiendo lo que digo?

- ¿Por que estoy repitiendo lo que...? * No sé...

- Espera... es Dared.

- ¿Donde?

- ¡¡¡Atrás de ti!!!

Apenas alcanzo a esquivar las garras de Dared, tras el venia Leiel, y la pelea volvió a empezar. (N. de P. S.: aquí hay escenas de tranquizas como en los capítulos de la T. V. Pero no quiero extenderme demasiado) En esta ocasión era un poco más parejo. Vegeta decidió dejar un poco las armas para recuperar su viejo estilo de pelea, lanzo esos pequeños discos de energía que suele utilizar. Dared también lanzo unos de los suyos. Después de un rato, Vegeta se dio vuelo con su pistola.

Leiel, para su sorpresa estaba teniendo mas problemas con Spawn de los que esperaba, no podía creer que ese engendro se hubiera recuperado tan rápido, y no solo eso, parecía más fuerte conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Decidió utilizar el ataque psíquico de nuevo, se preparo y lo lanzo. Spawn lo recibió y lo soporto muy bien. Este fue un enfrentamiento muy extraño (N. de P. S.: solo con el poder de la mente), de alguna manera Spawn puso una barrera para detener la energía psíquica de su oponente.

"Spawn".

"Cogliostro, ¿que estas haciendo?"

"Tratando de ayudarte, ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste con Vegeta, cuando tratabas de despertarlo?"

"¿Cómo sabes?"

"Te estoy vigilando, ¿crees poder hacerlo con ella?"

"Lo intentare".

Con todas sus fuerzas Spawn penetro en la energía psíquica de Leiel. No estaba solo, Cogliostro estaba ayudándole también, solo le indicaba por donde tenia que ir, una vez hecho esto todo lo demás fue trabajo del engendro.

Leiel sintió como poco a poco y sin poder evitarlo, Spawn entraba en su cabeza. Como veía sus pensamientos y recordaba junto con ella, cuando aun era un cazador, cuando decidió pasar a trabajar para Zarach, cuando le retiraron su lanza dimensional y sus antiguas compañeras intentaron acabar con ella, Dared, los secretos que nunca le había confiado a nadie. Spawn, entre todo esto vio un punto débil donde atacar y lo hizo. Leiel solo sintió como si su cabeza estallara y ya no se movió. Se quedo de pie sin expresión en su rostro.

- ¡LEIEL!

Dared intento ir hacia donde se encontraba ella, pero Vegeta no lo iba a dejar escapar, con un rápido movimiento se interpuso en su camino, apareció su lanza y se la enterró en la cara, lo ultimo que Dared vio fue un intenso resplandor y después ya no hubo más.

Spawn junto energía en sus manos, y, se coloco en una pose que Vegeta reconoció al instante.

- ¡¡KAME-HAME-HA!!

El ataque de luz verde oscuro le dio de lleno a Leiel, hubo una explosión y la cazadora termino en el piso, con la armadura deshecha, aun no había muerto, pero ya estaba vencida.

Vegeta se acerco lentamente al engendro mientras se disipaba el polvo que se levanta cuando un personaje hace un ataque espectacular a campo descubierto.

- Kakarotto, ¿Cómo llamaste a tu ataque? Me suena conocido... - dijo Vegeta con su tono más sarcástico.

- No me llames así, Cazador, nunca me gusto ese nombre. Tampoco me llames Gokuh, ya no hay mas Gokuh. Solo Spawn. 

- Je. Como quieras. - continuo sin modificar el tono de su voz -. No importa que quieras parecer rudo, no importa cuanto intentes amoldarte en tu patético papel de enviado del infierno, yo se que siempre seguirás siendo el mismo insecto. Por ejemplo, ese ataque, fue como el que siempre utilizabas.

- Tuvo su diferencia con el de antes...

- Además, no te animaste a matar a Leiel, como no lo hiciste conmigo o con Freezer, eso fue muy propio de ti Kakarotto.

Spawn le dirigió una mirada asesina.

- ...

- ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

Un largo silencio.

- ¿Sabes lo que esta perdedora y tu tienen en común, cazador? - dijo al fin.

- ¿Que?

- Ninguno de los dos soporta a las cosas asquerosas como las lombrices. 

- ¿Como sabes...? ¡No! ¡No es cierto!

Los ojos de Spawn brillaron con intensidad, y del suelo salieron unas cantidades industriales de lombrices que se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo indefenso de Leiel. Vegeta retrocedió horrorizado. Mientras, en el piso, Leiel intentaba pedir ayuda con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se arañaba la piel tratando de quitarse de encima la repugnante masa. Las lombrices entraron por su boca, sofocándola y haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran mas aun por el terror. Después de un momento, la cubrieron por completo.

"Se la están comiendo" pensó asqueado Vegeta. De pronto, no pudo contener sus nauseas, dio la media vuelta, y vomitó.

- Vamonos - dijo impasible Spawn, que estaba viendo a Leiel con toda la tranquilidad del mundo -, espero que ya te hayas desahogado.

Trunks y Goten volaban hacia el templo sagrado.

- ¡Oye Goten! ¡Creo que siento el Ki de mi papá!

- Yo también lo siento ¡es el señor Vegeta!

- Es en esa dirección ¡vamos!

Apenas se habían alejado unos metros, pero para esas alturas las lombrices ya habrían acabado con Leiel. De solo pensarlo a Vegeta le daba más asco.

"De veras que si se esta tomando en serio esto de ser Hellspawn"

- Claro que me lo tomo en serio - le dijo Spawn -, otros también podrían tomar mas en serio eso de ser cazadores y entrenar un poco.

Vegeta comprensiblemente se molesto con él. 

- ¿Así fue como supiste lo de las lombrices? Metiéndote en mi mente sin que te llamaran, ¿qué demonios te has creído?

- Si supiera un poco más acerca de tus propias habilidades, Leiel no te hubiera atacado de esa manera, no hubieras quedado inconsciente y yo no hubiera tenido la necesidad de entrar en tu cabeza.

- Hazle caso al engendro - dijo una voz familiar, a un lado de ellos -, debes ponerte un poco más abusado.

- ¡¡¡¿ANGELA?!!!

- ¡¡SPAWN!!

- ¡¡BRUJA PSICOPATA!!

- ¡¡CARA DE PICADILLO!!

- ¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE? ¿ACASO QUIERES ACABAR DE ADORNO EN MI SILLA?

- ¡YA NO TIENES TU SILLA, ENGENDRO! ¡Y RECUERDA QUE ESTUVISTE A PUNTO DE ACABAR DECORANDO MI PARED!

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¿Y SABES POR QUE? ¡POR TU INUTILIDAD!

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? ¡ASQUEROSA BASURA DEL INFIERNO!

- ¡NIEGA QUE FUE POR TU INCOMPETENCIA! ¡Y TAMBIÉN RECUERDA QUE SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR MI ESTARIAS PUDRIÉNDOTE EN ALGUN CALABOZO!

- ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR, SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR TI NO ME HUBIERA METIDO EN ESE LIO! 

¡Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, TU "AYUDA" ME METIO EN MAS PROBLEMAS!

- ¡PERO FUE MUY DIVERTIDO! ¡QUE GUSTO ME DA VERTE!

- ¡A MI TAMBIÉN!

Para sorpresa de Spawn, Angela no dudo en darle un fuerte abrazo. 

- ¿Ustedes dos están locos o que les pasa? - gruñó Vegeta. (N de P. S.: aquí le salta una vena en la frente y aparece ese tic que tiene en un ojo)

- ¿Eh? - dijo Spawn, todavía abrazado a Angela. Por alguna razón no quería que ese abrazo terminara pronto, en esta ocasión, hasta su traje se puso contento, al sentir el metal de la armadura de la cazadora y sus cadenas buscaron a los listones - ¿nunca habías visto a dos buenos amigos saludarse?

Vegeta: ¬_¬U

- ¿Por que no nos presentas, Spawn? - sonrió Angela, soltándolo, para gran decepción de este.

- Ah si, (ejem) perdón. Angela, te presento al príncipe de los sayajins: Su majestad, Vegeta. (N. De P. S.: siempre quise presentarlo así) 

- Mucho gusto ^-^ - saludó Angela.

- Vegeta, te presento al mejor cazador celestial que ha existido y existirá: Angela.

- Eso de que es el mejor, ya lo veremos - dijo Vegeta, sin pensarlo mucho. (N. de P. S.: Ha de ser un reflejo condicionado. Vegeta: "Yo soy el mejor -sayajin/guerrero/etc.- y se lo demostrare a todos, ja, ja, ja.")

- Cuando quieras - le contesto Angela -. Oye guapo, vi lo que hiciste con la pobre de Leiel.

- No te hagas la chistosa, viste lo que hice ¿Y?

- Pues nada, fue un trabajo formidable, yo no pude haberlo hecho mejor, pero con respecto a tu amigo...

- ¡No soy su amigo! - exclamo Vegeta - ¡y a mi no tienes porque decirme nada!

- ¡Uff! ¡ Esta bien! ¡Que carácter!

- Oye Vegeta... - dijo Spawn.

- ¿Que quieres?

- ¿Que son esos puntitos que vienen volando?

- ¿Donde?

- Por ahí arriba, ¡mira!

- Son Trunks y Goten...

- Entonces será mejor que me vaya...

- Y yo... - lo secundo Angela.

- ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES DOS SE MUEVE DE AQUÍ! ¿ENTENDIDO?

- Pero, Vegeta...

- ¡Pero nada, engendro! No te vas a ir y me vas a dejar solo, seguro que Trunks tendrá un par de preguntas para mi, y en parte tu eres responsable por eso.

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: La escena que más me ha divertido de toda la serie, fue en la saga de Boo, cuando Vegeta y Gokuh entraron al cuerpo de Boo y salieron unas lombrices bastante desagradables. Creo que jamas se me van a olvidar las caras que pone MI príncipe en ese episodio. No podía dejar de incluir algo que le hiciera referencia. ¿Algún día podré conseguir imágenes de ese capitulo?. El solo pensar en Spawn haciendo un Kame-hame-ha, me da no se que.

Nombres y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Y quien encuentre algo que saqué de los Animaniacs se habrá ganado un aplauso.


	14. Todo el mundo tiene algo que ocultar

CAPITULO 14

TODO EL MUNDO TIENE ALGO QUE OCULTAR

_DEDICADO A:_

_George_

- ¡Mira Goten! ¡Ahí esta mi papá! - exclamó Trunks.

- ¿Quiénes son los que están con el?

- No sé, vamos a preguntarle.

Los dos niños aterrizaron junto a Vegeta, Gokuh y Angela.

- ¡Papá! - dijo Trunks - ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Lo mismo te pregunto ¿no deberías estar con tu madre en casa?

- Si, pero te vi en la cámara de gravedad, ¿Dónde esta esa armadura que traías? ¿Y la espada?

- ¿De que estas hablando niño?

- No finjas papá, también te vi cuando desapareciste de la cámara de gravedad, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

- Yo no hice nada, ¿qué tonterías estas inventando? Solo salí a entrenar un poco a campo abierto, ya me había aburrido de la cámara esa, ¿qué no puedo hacerlo sin que me estés interrogando?

Trunks aun creía que su padre le estaba ocultando algo, no pudo haberse imaginado todo eso.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos, papá?

- ¿Ellos? pues...

- ¿Ya viste Goten? Ese señor que esta ahí se parece mucho a ti.

Goten se oculto tras la espalda de su amigo, después de todo, era un niño un poco tímido.

- Es cierto.

- La razón de eso es muy sencilla - dijo Vegeta, después de una pausa incomoda -. Este insecto que ven aquí es su padre.

Los niños se quedaron de piedra, especialmente Goten. Spawn esperaba que Vegeta hiciera algo parecido, pero no sabia como debía reaccionar él. "No es posible que me haga esto, se lo dije. Ya no soy Gokuh, soloSpawnsoloSpawnsoloSpawn"

- Él... es... mi... papá.

Gokuh sonrío. En su interior, el engendro tembló, sin saber por que.

- Si... hijo.

Goten intento esconderse un poco más tras la espalda de su amigo, después de un momento corrió hacia Gokuh.

- ¡Papá!

Gokuh abrazo a Goten y lo cargo. De alguna manera, fue muy distinto que cuando abrazo a Gohan. No se sintió incomodo y le dio mucho gusto poder hacerlo. A pesar de que no conseguía recordar como abrazar correctamente (si es que hay una manera correcta de hacerlo). Spawn se sintió avergonzado.

"¡El papá de Goten!" penso Trunks - ¿Y esta quien es papá? - le pregunto a Vegeta señalando a la pelirroja del largo vestido verde.

"¡¿ESTA! No señales niño" pensó Angela. - Pero que niños mas adorables ¿por qué no me habían dicho que tenían hijos tan lindos? -. Permítanme presentarme: mi nombre es Angela, soy amiga de sus padres, ustedes pueden llamarme tía Angela 0

Gokuh y Vegeta: ¬¬U

- Oye papá ¿Gohan sabe que estas aquí?

- ¿Gohan? ehh... - "¡Arrg! ¿Qué demonios le digo?" -... Si... lo sabe.

- ¿Y por que no nos dijo nada? ¿Sabes donde esta el?

- Yo le pedí que no... ¿Dónde esta?

- No sabemos, a mi me dijo que iba a entrenar a un lugar muy lejos y no ha regresado.

- Mmm.

Piccolo se sorprendió de ver en el templo sagrado a Vegeta, Trunks, Goten y a Gokuh cargando en brazos a una pelirroja.

- ¿Que están haciendo aquí? - les preguntó - ¿qué estas haciendo TU aquí? - le preguntó a Gokuh.

- Yo hago las preguntas - dijo Gokuh, dejando a Angela en el suelo del Templo - ¿Dónde esta Gohan?

- ¿Gohan?

- Goten dice que desde hace un tiempo que no va a la casa, ¿sabes donde esta?

Piccolo miro a los niños, luego a Vegeta, después a Angela y finalmente clavó sus ojos en los de Gokuh y contestó:

- No.

"¿No? " penso Gokuh

- Piccolo, tal vez necesitemos hablar en privado - le dijo.

- Como quieras...

Dieron unos pasos hacia el interior del templo sagrado, y en la puerta, como si los estuviera esperando, encontraron a Cogliostro.

- ¿Cog? ¿Pero como llegaste aquí?

"Primero la pelirroja y ahora este ¿qué se cree? ¿Que puede traer a todos sus conocidos aquí o que diablos?"

Vegeta, Angela y los niños los alcanzaron en cuanto se detuvieron en la puerta.

- ¿Quién es él? - se preguntaron los niños.

- ¿Cogliostro?

- Hola Angela

"Este es el sujeto que ha estado entrenando al Spawn", penso Vegeta.

- Angela ¿conoces a Cog?

- Cualquier cazador celestial a escuchado por lo menos hablar de el, cualquiera excepto Vegeta, claro esta.

(Tic de Vegeta)

- Tu amigo dice la verdad Gokuh - dijo Cog en voz alta -, no sabe donde esta Gohan, además ustedes tienen algo más importante por lo que preocuparse. Mira hacia el horizonte.

Todos fueron hacia la orilla del templo, en el horizonte se veía una enorme mancha negra en el cielo, que se extendía apenas perceptiblemente.

"Oh Dios" penso Angela "Es él".

"¿Quién?" Le pregunto Vegeta.

"Por fin te has decidido a practicar un poco"

"Cómo están todos ustedes, no creo que vayan a decirme nada directamente, contéstame, ¿de quien se trata?"

- Zarach viene para acá - dijo Cogliostro -, pero va a tardar un poco, aun tenemos tiempo.

"Zarach"

- ¿Quién es ese, papá? - preguntó Trunks jalándole la ropa a Vegeta - ¿De qué están hablando?

- ¿Que es lo que va a pasar Cogliostro? - le pregunto Vegeta sin prestarle atención a su hijo - ¿Qué se propone?

- No lo se, hace mucho que no hace algo parecido. Aparecer en un planeta en particular. Esa mancha es una señal... podría traer a su armada, para conquistar o destruir este mundo.

- ¿Nada mas? - pregunto sarcásticamente Vegeta.

- Goten - dijo Gokuh -, ve por tu madre, tráela para acá, dile que ya encontraran a tu hermano, aquí estarán seguros, pero no le digas que me viste.

- Tu también Trunks, ve por Bulma.

- ¿Por que? - dijeron los niños a coro - ¿De qué se trata? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Solo háganlo mocosos! - les grito Vegeta - no es momento para hacer preguntas tontas.

Los niños, aun sin entender nada, deciden hacer lo que sus padres les piden, antes de partir Goten tuvo tiempo de echarle una ultima mirada a su padre y penso:

"¿Por que no puedo decirle a mi mamá que estas aquí?"

- ¿Dónde esta Gohan, Piccolo? - pregunto Gokuh en cuanto los niños se fueron.

- Esta entrenando en el planeta supremo, con el supremo Kaioh Sama.

- ¿Con ese inútil? - pregunto Vegeta - ¿Entrenando? Por lo menos eso ya es un cambio. En todo este tiempo a ese holgazán no se le ha dado la gana entrenar, ni siquiera un poco.

- Entonces eso de disfrazarse del "Gran Chafaman" ¿Qué era? Yo pense que era alguna especie de (extrañisimo) entrenamiento.

- Es "Gran Sayaman", Gokuh - le aclaro Piccolo.

- Lo que sea...

- Vegeta - le dijo Cogliostro - ¿crees que puedas conseguirnos ayuda? Ya sabes, en la Ciudad de la Luz. Creo que los cazadores deben de enterarse de los planes de Zarach.

"Rachel" pensó - ¿Y yo por que? Que vaya Angela.

- Vas a ir tu - sonrió Angela - Eres el único cazador celestial que hay por aquí.

- Eso no es cierto... yo no soy NINGUN cazador celestial... En cambio tu...

- Spawn - dijo Angela al engendro, ignorando al príncipe -. No me lo vas a creer... ya tiene tiempo que... ¡renuncie!

Vegeta llego a la oficina de Rachel utilizando el pulso para aparecer justo frente a la secretaria.

- Buenas...

- Buenas... - le contesto distraídamente la secretaria. (Y no, no estaba pintándose las uñas, estaba trabajando)

- ¿Esta Rachel?

- Permítame...

- Angela, eres una cobarde. Mira que mandar solo a Vegeta, ¿por que no fuiste tu? - le preguntó Spawn.

- Renuncie y no tengo nada que hacer en la Ciudad de la Luz

- ¿Entonces a que te dedicas ahora?

- Soy una trabajadora independiente, viajo por el universo en busca de trabajo. Afortunadamente una de mis amigas logro conseguir una lanza dimensional para mi, porque la otra (como tu ya debes saber perfectamente bien) desapareció. Hay mucho que hacer para un excazador celestial ¿sabes, no he parado desde que salí de la Ciudad de la Luz... además... además...

- ¿Además que?

Angela le dedico su mas tierna sonrisa de chica encantadora.

- Estoy pensando emplearme como niñera de adorables engendros del infierno y gruñones cazadores celestiales novatos.

- Así que Zarach se dirige a la Tierra - dijo tranquilamente Rachel, sentada ante su escritorio.

- Si, eso fue lo que dije ¿Qué es lo que harán los cazadores al respecto?

- Lo que ya teníamos contemplado hacer. Primero, comprobar que es cierto, después ya veremos...

- ¿No me crees?

- No importa si le creo o no, pero ese es el procedimiento habitual. Imagínese, podría desencadenar una guerra de tales dimensiones que la Tierra quedaría reducida a cubitos de carbón, todo por alarmarnos a causa de su aviso. Por cierto, príncipe Vegeta, me preguntaba como iba su entrenamiento.

- Muy bien, gracias - le contestó con ese tono de "déjame en paz".

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Claro!

- Mmm.

"¿En que estará pensando? ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué cada vez que la veo me pongo tan nervioso?"

- No tiene nada de que ponerse nervioso - sonrío Rachel - ¿Esta seguro de que no quiere quedarse a entrenar aquí por un tiempo? Le hace falta. Especialmente si tomamos en cuenta sus circunstancias especiales...

- ¿Que te dijeron los cazadores, Vegeta? - le pregunto Cogliostro.

- Que primero van a investigar y después verían - respondió fastidiado.

- Entonces tendremos una gran batalla. Cuando comprueben la llegada de las tropas de Zarach, el ejercito de los Cazadores Celestiales también llegara en pleno.

- Oye Vegeta, ¿tienes calor? Llegaste un poco sonrojado - le pregunto Spawn.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! - dijo poniéndose más rojo aun. Con todo y eso, en su mejilla se alcanzaba a distinguir una pequeña marca fucsia.

- Esa marca... - dijo Angela.

- ¿Cuál marca? - pregunto Spawn.

- Esa que Vegeta tiene en la mejilla.

- ¡¿CUÁL! ¡¿DÓNDE! ¡YO NO TENGO NADA!

Angela se le quedo mirando fijamente, tratando de descubrir algo.

"¿Que estas haciendo entrometida?"

"¡Vaya! ¿Cómo supiste que intentaba leer tu mente? Estas aprendiendo bastante ¿Quien te enseñó? ¿De casualidad no seria... alguien llamada... Rach...?"

- ¡¡¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!

- Esta bien, esta bien... ¿qué hacemos ahora? - cambio de tema Angela.

- Los niños deben estar por regresar y no deben vernos aquí - dijo Spawn.

- ¿Los niños?... ¡Bulma! ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya ni me acordaba!

Angela y Spawn: ...

- Busquemos a Gohan - propuso finalmente Spawn.

Gohan apenas y se había dado tiempo para comer por estar completamente concentrado en manejar la espada a la perfección. El supremo Kaioh Sama estaba más que orgulloso. Al mestizo sayajin la espada había dejado de pesarle tanto. Para demostrar como ya la dominaba, hizo un movimiento brusco y rápido de abajo hacia arriba, y estuvo a punto de sacarle un ojo a Spawn, quien se había teletransportado justo frente a él.

- ¡¡AYAYAYAYY! ¡ESTUVO CERCA!

- ¡SPAWN! ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si Angela, no me paso nada.

- Eres lo mas torpe que he visto, insecto, tanta practica que dices que tienes y no pudiste calcular en donde aparecer sin que te pasara algo.

Kibito estaba a punto del ataque cardiaco. Tres personas más en el planeta supremo y lo peor de todo es que una de ellas era...

- ¡UN HELLSPAWN! ¡EN EL PLANETA SUPREMO! ¡ES... ES... IMPOSIBLE! ¡ES HORRIBLE!

- Así es, un Hellspawn en el planeta supremo, y si quieres permanecer también aquí, y sobre todo, permanecer entero, más te vale que cierres la boca - le advirtió Spawn.

- Pap... Spa... emm... - Gohan trataba de decir algo sin lograrlo.

(Suspiro) "Me doy, este muchacho me desespera"

- Déjalo Gohan, llámame como mejor te acomode - dijo Spawn, y pensando que seria mejor adopto la forma de Gokuh, con la diferencia de que en el lugar donde debería estar el emblema de la tortuga o el de Kaioh Sama en su traje, estaba el de los Hellspawns.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? - preguntó Gohan finalmente.

- Pues veras...

Piccolo comenzaba a considerar seriamente el cobrar a todo el que llegara al Templo Sagrado. Primero regresaron los niños con sus respectivas madres. Después llegaron el maestro Roshi, Yamcha y su gato, la "novia" de Gohan, Krillin y su familia, después Chichi se acordó de su padre y envío a Goten y a Trunks a buscarlo. Eso sin contar la presencia de Cogliostro, quien discretamente se había escondido en las profundidades del templo, esperando.

El campeón del mundo no había querido creerle nada a su hija (Es un truco, es un truco) y se quedó en su casa, plenamente convencido de que no pasaba nada.

Videl se la pasaba preguntando por Gohan, no había dejado de pensar en él desde que dejo de verlo. También se puso a consolar a su "suegrita", quien alternaba sus sollozos con preguntas sobre la situación económica de la familia Satán.

Para complicarse mas la vida, el pobre Piccolo, tuvo que inventar una explicación que, estaba seguro, nadie creyó, pero tampoco nadie exigió otra.

- ¡Zarach va camino a la Tierra! ¡Zarach en persona! - grito el supremo Kaioh. (N. de P. S.: Esta gente es muy histérica.)

- Efectivamente, ya avisamos a los cazadores celestiales y ahora solo nos queda esperar - dijo Gokuh - ¿cómo va el entrenamiento de Gohan? ¿Es cierto lo que dijeron de la espada?

- ¡Claro que si, señor Gokuh!

- No me diga "Señor Gokuh", para usted mi nombre es Spawn - "¿Por que será que no le creo lo que dice de la espada?"

"¿Por que no lo comprobamos, Engendro?"

"¿Que sugieres Vegeta?"

- ¡Oye mocoso! - le grito Vegeta a Gohan - ¡Vamos a ver si esa espada es tan efectiva como dicen! ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- ¿Vegeta? Yo... - miro indeciso al supremo Kaioh - Si ¿por qué no? ¿Que quieres hacer?

La armadura de Vegeta apareció sobre su cuerpo. Con gran confianza desenvaino su espada.

- Empecemos.

- Oye Spawn - le dijo Angela - ¿Qué esta haciendo Vegeta? Podría quedarse sin espada.

- Él lo sabe, también sabe que si esa arma no le sirve contra Gohan, tampoco le servirá contra Zarach, así que no seria una perdida importante.

La pelea comenzó. Las espadas chocaban una y otra vez. El supremo Kaioh animaba a Gohan, mientras que Gokuh y Angela guardaban silencio, había algo extraño en la forma en que Vegeta peleaba. Era como si temiera hacerle daño a Gohan. También les llamo la atención que la dichosa marca fucsia no había desaparecido de su mejilla. Angela miraba en especial el dije en forma de cruz que pendía del cuello del príncipe.

De repente, Vegeta retrocedió, para tomar un poco de impulso, con gran decisión y fuerza saltó y desde lo alto dirigió su espada contra la de Gohan, cayó como un rayo. Se escucho el choque de los metales y la mitad de una espada salió volando por los aires.

Todos se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron a la legendaria y poderosa espada Z partida a la mitad. Vegeta reviso su propia espada, estaba intacta. Miró a Gohan, que sostenía el resto del arma y tenia cara de que no lo podía creer y después miró al supremo Kaioh.

- ¿Esa era el arma más poderosa del universo? - preguntó el príncipe.

El supremo Kaioh Sama solo atino a mover la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

Vegeta: ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!

- Pues yo no le veo la gracia - murmuro Kibito ofendido.

- Me parece que estaba un poco sobrestimada - dijo Gohan, tirando la mitad de la espada que aun sostenía, mientras veía a Angela que estaba temblando ligeramente y se tapaba la boca con la mano

- ¿Que pasa señorita Angela? - le preguntó.

La pobre solo consiguió negar con la cabeza porque sabia que si abría la boca no se iba a poder aguantar. También alcanzo a escuchar un sonido profundo, como si saliera del fondo de una caverna, pero que en realidad solo podía salir de la garganta de un Spawn. Al lado de ella, Gokuh con los ojos cerrados se estremecía ligeramente.

"Ya suéltalo guapo"

Y entonces sucedió, lo que no había podido hacer en mucho tiempo, por fin se empezó a reír y se unió a las carcajadas de Vegeta y Angela, quien ya no se pudo contener. Gohan no sabia por donde empezar, si molestarse con ellos por burlarse de él; sorprenderse de que su padre y Vegeta se estuvieran riendo por el mismo motivo; o alegrarse de que su padre por fin hubiera encontrado alguna razón para reírse, aunque claro que para él, no tenía nada de chistoso.


	15. Campos de cebollas

CAPITULO 15

CAMPOS DE CEBOLLAS

_DEDICADO A:_

_RICHARD_

- Que terrible - dijo Gokuh cuando por fin pudo hablar - ¿Y ahora que?

- ¿Terrible? por la forma en que te reías no pareció afectarte tanto.

- Lo siento Gohan -, pero es que nunca tuve confianza en esta pobre excusa de ser supremo y este desafortunado incidente solo me dio la razón.

El supremo Kaioh no sabia donde meterse de la vergüenza. (N. de P. S.: Je, je)

- Es lamentable como degenera la juventud muchachito - dijo una voz.

El que había hablado era un extraño anciano muy parecido al supremo Kaioh Sama, que estaba de pie en el lugar donde habían caído los pedazos de la espada Z.

- ¿Ehhh? - pregunto Gokuh - ¿de donde salió ese viejito?

- ¿A quien le dices viejito, impertinente? Deberías de hablarme con mas respeto.

- ¿De casualidad no será...? - supuso el supremo Kaioh Sama.

- Bien jovencito, pon atención. Cuando te diga quien soy, no me lo vas a creer

A Vegeta comenzaba a saltarle esa vena en la frente. ¿Quién era ese tipo y por que se daba tanta importancia?

- Yo soy... nada mas y nada menos que... en serio que no lo vas a creer cuando lo diga... soy... agárrense y prepárense... soy... el supremo Kaioh Sama de hace quince generaciones.

Kibito y el supremo Kaioh estaban que no se la acababan (N de P. S.: con cara de

¡¡¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!), a quienes la noticia no les iba ni les venia eran, obviamente, Angela y Vegeta.

- ¿Y? - gruñó Vegeta, quien lógicamente estaba muy molesto con el mencionado viejito, por hacerle perder el tiempo - ¿Qué diablos esta haciendo ahora aquí? ¿De donde demonios salió?

El viejo lo barrio con la mirada de arriba abajo antes de responder.

- Pues, mozalbete impertinente y grosero, durante mucho tiempo estuve encerrado en la espada Z...

La mancha se extendía a lo largo y ancho del cielo. El viento comenzó a soplar frío por todo el mundo. Quienes esperaban en el templo sagrado dejaron de preguntarse que hacían ahí, porque hasta ellos podían sentir que algo muy malo se aproximaba.

- Entonces de eso se trata la leyenda de la espada - dijo Gokuh -. No es el arma en si, si no que quien la pueda dominar, con ayuda del supremo Kaioh Sama, puede convertirse en el ser más poderoso del universo.

- Eso es correcto - le dijo el viejo.

- ¿Y de que se trata la ayuda que nos puede dar, para derrotar a Zarach?

- Mmm.

El viejo se puso las manos en la espalda y dio unos pasos.

- A pesar de que es mi deber el enseñar a quien sacó la espada de la piedra, en esta ocasión, espero un pequeño favor a cambio

Todos: ...

"¿Que clase de ser supremo es ESTE?" se pregunto Vegeta "Espero que no sea como el otro inútil"

- ¿Cómo que un favor? - le pregunto Gokuh "¿Qué se ha creído este viejito?"

El viejo Supremo Kaioh Sama se acerco a Angela, quien lo miraba con cara de interrogación.

- Ejem, el pequeño favor que pido es una cita con esta linda señorita - sonrío.

Todos: ¡¡¿QUE!

- ¡ÓIGAME! - le reclamó indignado Gokuh -. En primera, es su obligación ayudarnos y no tiene por que pedir ese tipo de favores, viejo degenerado. Y en segunda, la señorita no...

- Guapo... - le interrumpió Angela -. Déjame hablar a mí.

Angela se acerco al supremo Kaioh Sama y le sonrío dulcemente.

- Por supuesto, será un honor salir con tan distinguido caballero - le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y el viejo casi se priva de la emoción.

Viejo Supremo Kaioh Sama: ¡¡¡¡¡YUPI!

Gokuh : ¬¬U

- Veamos, ¿quien fue él que saco la espada Z? - preguntó el ser supremo, mas que dispuesto a empezar el entrenamiento.

- Aquel - señaló Gokuh, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano con ademan de exasperación, al borde del colapso.

- Muchacho, ven acá - le indico el viejo supremo Kaioh.

- ¿Yo? - pregunto Gohan señalándose a si mismo con el índice.

- Párate ahí - le señalo el viejo - ponte derecho y bajo ninguna circunstancia te muevas.

Una vez que Gohan se logro mantener quieto en el sitio indicado, el viejo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor suyo, haciendo ruidos extraños y moviendo los pies y las manos.

"Esta loco el viejito" pensó Gokuh.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, ¿de qué se trata toda esta comedia absurda Spawn?" preguntó Vegeta.

- Oiga - dijo en voz alta Gokuh - ¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo?

- No le hable en ese tono señor Gokuh - se alarmo el joven ser supremo -. Él sabe lo que hace.

Angela sonrió.

- Se trata de un ritual para que el chico incremente su fuerza - explico el viejo Supremo -. Tengo que hacer estos movimientos alrededor de diez horas.

- ¡¿DIEZ HORAS! - Gohan se mortifico - ¿Tengo que estar diez horas aquí parado?

- Pero Zarach esta por llegar a la Tierra - dijo Gokuh - ¿puede darse un poco de prisa?

- No muchacho baboso, este tipo de cosas no se pueden apresurar, con un poco de suerte terminaremos a tiempo.

"¿Muchacho baboso? ¿Cómo se atreve?"

- No te apures Spawny, los cazadores estarán para ayudar y ustedes están listos para pelear a la hora que sea. Saldremos de esta.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Claro. ¿Por que no tomamos una pequeña siesta? - Para estar descansados a la hora del combate.

"¿Siesta?" pensó Vegeta.

- ¿Siesta? Angela, no creo poder hacerlo en esta situación.

- Si puedes - después se dirigió a Gohan -. Niño, tu padre necesita un descanso, al rato regresamos. Ven con nosotros Vegeta.

- ¿Se van y me dejan aquí?

- No nos tardamos - se despidió Gokuh sin mirarlo, con un gesto de la mano.

Gohan nunca se había sentido tan incomodo en toda su vida. Miro al viejo, quien continuaba en su extraño ritual.

- Esta... loco... - murmuro.

Una vez lejos de los demás, Angela le dijo a Vegeta:

- Oye, todavía tienes esa marca en la mejilla.

- ¿CUÁL MARCA? - dijo indignado - ¡YA TE HABIA DICHO QUE YO NO TENGO NADA!

- No es cierto, oye Gokuh, ¿no te parece que tiene la forma de un bes...?

- ¡NO! ¡NO LE PARECE! - grito Vegeta poniéndose encarnado - ¡Y NO TENGO PORQUE QUEDARME AQUI ESCUCHANDO TUS TONTERIAS!

Y diciendo esto se marcho indignado.

- Seguro fue a lavarse la cara - se río Angela.

- No venimos a dormir la siesta ¿verdad? - le dijo Gokuh con mucha seriedad.

- Vamos a hablar.

- ¿Hablar?

- ¿Siempre haces tantas preguntas? ¿Puedo hacer yo unas?

- Eeeh... bueno.

- ¿Puedes hablarme de tu familia?

- ¿Que quieres saber?

"Maldita sea" pensaba Vegeta. Efectivamente había ido a lavarse la cara, y efectivamente la famosa marca era un beso. Estaba a orillas de un pequeño río en el planeta supremo. Antes de echarse agua al rostro, contemplo su mejilla con atención en su reflejo en el agua. Era solo un pequeño beso de despedida que Rachel le había dado. Solo eso. ¿No tendría lápiz de labios que no se pegara a lo demás? No estaba seguro pero creía que ya se habría inventado uno. Con una mano tomo una pequeña cantidad de agua y se detuvo. No quería hacerlo, por alguna extraña razón no quería quitarse la pintura de labios de donde estaba. De repente penso en Bulma ¿qué hubiera hecho si lo hubiera visto con eso en la cara?. Conociéndola le hubiera armado un escándalo por esa insignificancia. Se hubiera metido en un problema que no necesitaba por culpa de Rachel. Con furia se restregó la mejilla, aunque en el fondo, hubiera preferido no hacerlo.

- Cuéntame más, ándale, por favor - suplico Angela. Ambos estaban confortablemente sentados a la sombra de un pequeño árbol

- ¿Que más te puedo contar? - le decía Gokuh

- ¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

- Mmmh. No estoy seguro, no había pensado mucho en eso - respondió pensativamente cruzándose de brazos.

Angela lo tomo de la mano. Gokuh la miro a los ojos.

- Recuerda.

Gokuh solo podía mirar sus ojos, en ellos se reflejaba la luz. Entonces lo vio, él estaba entrenando en el planeta Gran Kaioh, con Kaioh Sama, hacia mucho que no pensaba en él. En el cielo se vio por un momento una mancha parecida a la que comenzaba a cubrir la Tierra, escucho varios truenos y en el suelo, justo bajo sus pies se abrió una grieta de la que salió una gran cantidad de ese asqueroso liquido verde, que lo atrapo y lo absorbió.

Gokuh retiro bruscamente su mano de la de Angela.

- Ya, eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo.

Angela pareció comprenderlo.

- Esta bien, no tienes por que avanzar mas.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un momento.

- Tienes unos hijos adorables - dijo al fin Angela - se parecen mucho a ti, en lo físico se parece mas Goten. Y Gohan se ve que te quiere mucho.

- Quiero que se mantengan lejos de esto, no deberían ni de pensar en lucha contra Zarach -murmuró Gokuh. El engendro pedía "Quiero que estén lejos de mi... muy... MUY lejos de mi".

- ¿Cogliostro te esta entrenando verdad?

- Si, así es.

- ¿Sabes por que?

- Él... dijo... que yo tenia algo distinto a los demás...

- ¿Que? - dijo Angela acercando su rostro al de él.

- Eeh... es algo... muy tonto... - dijo retrocediendo un poco. Angela le sonreía - . Dijo algo... sobre... mi corazón.

- Hay una manera de comprobarlo - dijo la cazadora levantándose rápidamente -. ¡En guardia!

Angela blandió sus armas y se dirigió contra Gokuh, el cual estaba demasiado sorprendido para responder, hasta que la lanza dimensional paso a milímetros de su cara y atravesó el árbol que tenían cerca.

Con un rugido se transformo en el engendro.

- ¡Por Dios! No lo había notado. ¡Te ves aun mas tenebroso que antes! - Angela soltó su espada arrojándola hacia cualquier parte -. Pensándolo mejor, para solucionar esto me basto con mis dos manos.

La cazadora acerco amenazadoramente las uñas al rostro del engendro, comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, forcejeando y revolcándose en el suelo. Angela de un zarpazo le quito la mascara, dejando al descubierto su rostro desfigurado y horrible, Spawn la golpeo, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte, ya que ella no se alejo. Al contrario, enfurecida se acerco aun mas, lo agarro del cuello con fuerza, Spawn se defendió como gato boca arriba y le sostuvo las muñecas para que no lo siguiera apretando, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, casi nariz con nariz si Spawn la hubiera tenido. Entonces Angela se acerco todavía mas y...

Beso.

Spawn se levantó rápidamente y la empujó para alejarla, consiguiéndolo con mucho trabajo.

- ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Es mi forma de saber mas de ti -. A pesar de tu arranque, ya comprobé algo. Cogliostro tiene razón, eres diferente de los demás enviados de Zarach... Y ahora sé que tienes miedo, de que en realidad hayas sido un ser maligno desde siempre... confía en mi, no lo eres. Sea cual sea la razón por la que vendiste tu alma no fue por maldad...

- Angela...

- Y aun hay alguien que tiene que saber de ello...

Vegeta decidió que si el inútil hijo de Kakarotto iba a tardarse tanto con su "entrenamiento" él podía ponerse a practicar un poco. Después de un rato como que se aburrió, no podía concentrarse al cien por cien, algo le molestaba. De ves en cuando recordaba a Rachel y su oferta de entrenar en la Ciudad de la Luz. También los comentarios sobre su nivel de pelea como "cazador" que le habían hecho Spawn y Angela.

Tenia algunas dudas a las que no les encontraba respuesta. La pelea contra esa cazadora y el demonio Dared. Cuando estuvo a punto de eliminarlo y no lo hizo. ¿Que fue lo que lo detuvo?

Después de un rato, al ver que no avanzaba para nada, no se le ocurrió nada más que hacer que ir a ver a Spawn. Cuando lo encontró se llevo una gran sorpresa, estaba acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol y Angela estaba durmiendo la siesta, cómodamente acurrucada sobre el pecho del engendro. Este, por su parte, miraba pensativo hacia el vacío.

"¿Que esta pasando aquí? ¿Que estará pensando este engendro?"

Spawn lanzo un suspiro.

- ¿Que demonios te pasa?

- ... No es asunto tuyo.

Vegeta no se sorprendió por el tono de voz, el mismo lo había utilizado en varias ocasiones. Tenia razón, no era asunto suyo. Lo miro a los ojos y pudo sentir que estaba triste, molesto y preocupado, nunca lo había visto así de mal. Ninguna de sus peleas lo había dejado en tal estado. En el fondo de su corazón encontró algo que jamas penso que podría estar ahí: Deseos de ayudarlo. Trató de justificarlo diciéndose que lo haría porque era su rival, a quien tenia que vencer y en las condiciones en que se encontraba lo acabaría fácilmente y la victoria no tendría objeto.

- Oye - le dijo dudoso -, sé que nunca hablamos mucho...

- ¿Tu y yo?

- Bueno, en realidad hablar, es lo que menos me imagine que podría hacer contigo, tu sabes muy bien que primero preferiría que peleáramos y..

- ¿?

- Desde que nos conocimos, mi meta en la vida ha sido derrotarte, y pues... nuestra relación no puede decirse que haya sido buena...

Spawn le lanzo una mirada muy expresiva.

- Tienes razón - aclaro Vegeta -, no fue nada buena, es mas, no tenemos ninguna relación, ni nada que se le parezca

- ¿Entonces...?

- ... ¡Arg! ¡No puedo!

- ¿Que quieres decirme?

- Yo... mmm... en realidad... mmm... si quiero saber... mmm... que... mmm... que es... lo que... te pasa...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... mmm... yo... mmm... tu... mmm... Spawn... mmm... quiero decir... Kakarotto... mmm... Go...

Por mas que intentaba no lograba que las palabras salieran, esto era lo más difícil que jamas había hecho. ¿Cómo lo hacían los terrícolas? Tan solo en casa de Bulma, hablar era muy fácil. De pronto recordó que su hijo jamas había intentado conversar en serio con él, sobre algún tema personal. Y que cuando Bulma le intentaba hablar, nunca le había querido hacer caso.

Una sonrisa se adivino bajo la mascara de Spawn.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas Kakarotto - dijo -. Pero... Gracias, sé que esto es muy difícil para ti Vegeta.

En la Tierra las cosas se ponían cada vez peor. El cielo se oscureció completamente, en todas partes el viento soplaba mas frío y cada vez mas fuerte. De vez en cuando se veían relámpagos púrpuras y se escuchaban truenos que helaban la sangre.

El viejo Cogliostro solo esperaba, cuando Piccolo quería hacerle alguna pregunta contestaba con murmullos de palabras inventadas.

En el planeta supremo, el viejo supremo Kaioh Sama detuvo sus extrañisimos movimientos, y dirigiéndose a Gohan le dijo:

- Esta bien, ya puedes sentarte

Angela, Vegeta y el engendro en su forma de Gokuh se acercaron. Angela se tallaba los ojos y trataba de desperezarse. Vegeta bostezaba, también se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Ya acabo? ¿Ya nos podemos ir? - preguntó Vegeta.

- No seas impaciente, muchacho impertinente - le contesto el supremo Kaioh, claramente se veía que no le caía bien -, apenas vamos a la mitad.

Gokuh y Angela: (Caída)

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE APENAS VA EN LA MITAD? - le gritó Angela, con los cabellos erizados de exasperación - ¡¿QUÉ NO SE DA CUENTA QUE TENEMOS PRISA? ¡¿Y ASI SE ATREVE A CORTEJARME! ¿QUE SE HA CREIDO?

- Angela, cálmate - murmuro Gokuh a su lado.

- ¡¡NO! ¡¡NO ME CALMO! ¡¡Y SEPA USTED QUE SI NO SE APURA PUEDE IRSE OLVIDANDO DE MÍ!

Todos: ...

- Apuesto a que nadie le había hablado así antes - dijo en voz baja Gokuh

Efectivamente, nadie se había dirigido a él en ese tono.

- Claro que me doy prisa - balbució el viejo

_... El extraño fenómeno meteorológico que esta afectando a todo el mundo, esta causando preocupación a todos los niveles. Las temperaturas siguen descendiendo hasta en los desiertos mas cálidos. En algunos lugares, el viento alcanza velocidades nunca antes registradas. Las autoridades han declarado estado de emergencia en todas las capitales. Mientras, la población se deja llevar por la histeria. Aquí vemos imágenes de ciudades en donde el cielo se ha oscurecido completamente, aun a medio día, la gente sale de sus casas en desbandada mientras los delincuentes comienzan con los saqueos y..._

Vegeta, pidió (exigió) de comer. Angela solo lo miro reprobatoriamente.

- Como se nota que eres un cazador nuevo, no puedes mantenerte mucho tiempo sin comer.

El joven supremo Kaioh les llevo comida y Vegeta se la devoro con su estilo de saiyajin. Gokuh se alejo un poco de él. Gohan miro de casualidad lo que hacia su padre. Quedo pasmado, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su padre, bajo ninguna circunstancia dejara de comer. Spawn no podía ni recordar que se sentía tener hambre.

Alguna vez le había preguntado a Cogliostro sobre ese asunto. ¿Por qué no comía?

- Lo que sucede es que eres una criatura mágica. Magia infernal, pero magia al fin y al cabo. Utilizas una fuente de poder interna que viene de tu alma y es por eso que no necesitas alimentarte. Podrías comer. No lo necesitas, no te serviría de nada, pero podrías.

- Y esa fuente de poder ¿tiene algún limite?

El viejo suspiró.

- Si. Por eso te estoy enseñando a emplear mejor tu energía. Porque algún día se acabara ese poder, y eso significara que el "entrenamiento" por el que te enviaron a la Tierra también concluyo, y regresaras con Zarach, sin alma y sin voluntad... solo para servirle... para siempre.

Spawn se estremeció interiormente. Eso es lo que le esperaba a menos que pudieran vencer al demonio. Una eternidad de esclavo.

- Muy bien pelirroja - dijo Vegeta una vez que hubo terminado - ¿me quieres explicar que es lo que te traes en mi contra? Desde que te conozco solo escucho que me criticas en todo, ¿cual es tu problema? Y antes de que me restriegues en la cara tu experiencia como cazador, quiero que sepas que mas que un miserable "Cazador" soy un sayajin. Es mas, soy el príncipe de los sayajin, soy el gran Vegeta y no estoy dispuesto a que ninguna mujer me...

- Ya, para tu carro - lo interrumpió bruscamente, luego, se dirigió a Gokuh - ¿siempre se comporta igual?

- Si, por desgracia.

- Escúchame "gran príncipe saiyajin", no dudo de tu capacidad como guerrero, solo que, al igual que Gokuh, tienes mucho potencial, y me da rabia ver como un excelente cazador se echa a perder por no explotar todas sus habilidades ¡ESPECIALMENTE TU! - dijo señalando la pequeña cruz plateada que portaba el guerrero.

- ¡¡NO ME DIGAS CAZADOR! ¡¡ Y ESE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! - grito tomando su dije con el puño, cubriéndolo para que nadie lo viera.

Para no hacerla larga, (N. de. P. S.: - creo que ya es tarde), después de muchos gritos y sombrerazos, Vegeta tuvo que aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía, o por lo menos que le informara de sus propias habilidades. Le cayo el veinte cuando Angela, sin aviso de ninguna clase, se transformo en un espectacular león gigante que escupía fuego y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pedazos. El príncipe nunca supo si lo hacia por demostrarle lo que se podía hacer o solo por que ya la había hartado y quería darle una lección.

Vegeta no quiso admitir ni para sus adentros que había encontrado lo que le hacia falta al luchar con Angela. Pero notó algo extraño, cuando ella lo lograba dominar, no se sentía molesto contra ella, ni contra él mismo. No sentía esos ánimos de revancha como cuando había perdido la primera vez con Kakarotto, llego a darse cuenta de que en otros días, el que alguien le hubiera vencido en un entrenamiento bastaría para declararlo como su enemigo para toda la vida.

"Los cazadores estamos hechos de Vitalita, energía positiva pura, creación y vida... como ahora esta hecho de diferente manera, eso puede influir en su carácter... eso fue lo que dijo Rachel, y yo no le creí." Pensaba Vegeta mientras peleaba "Entonces ¿es por eso que estoy haciendo cosas raras?" (N de P. S.: raras para él) "En realidad si estaba molesto con esa bruja Leiel, a pesar de que nunca en mi vida la había visto. No destruí a Dared en la primera oportunidad porque sabia que la fuerza del ataque no solo afectaba a ese infeliz, sino que también pude haber lastimado al engendro y a la gente que estuviera alrededor, gente que no tenía nada que ver con la pelea. ¿Es la Vitalita lo que me hizo actuar así?

¿También es lo que me hace... preocuparme por Spawn?

¡No! No puedo dejar que eso me gane. ¿Yo un cazador celestial? ¿Una sabandija miserable que supuestamente lucha por el bien? ¡Que se vayan al diablo!"

Gokuh los miraba entrenar. Por fin pudo apreciar las habilidades de Angela, varias veces, Vegeta ni siquiera la alcanzaba a tocar, ya que sus listones lo impedían.

- ¿Por que no dejas tus listones? Así no es justo - se quejó Vegeta

- ¿No es justo? ¿Por qué?... ¡Ah! ¡ Ya veo! ¡Porque tu no tienes! - (apenas se dio cuenta)

Vegeta: ¬¬U

Gokuh intentó imaginarse a Vegeta rodeado de bonitos listones como los de Angela, pero no le fue posible.

- Oye muchacho - le pregunto el viejo a Gohan - ¿qué sabes de esa linda señorita?

- ¿De Angela? No mucho, creo que es amiga de mi padre, pero apenas ahora que la conozco, el no me había hablado sobre ella.

- ¿Solo amiga? Mmmm.

El supremo Kaioh Sama, decidió darse prisa y antes de que hasta Gokuh se quedara dormido, termino.

- Ya puedes levantarte muchacho

Gohan todavía no se la creía, tampoco nadie más. (N. de P. S: aquí todos tienen cara de "Yaaaaaaa") Claro que el joven Kaioh y Kibito no dudaron ni por un segundo.

- ¿Esta seguro, señor?

- ¿Por que no lo compruebas?

"Ya tengo ganas de verlo" penso escéptico Gokuh, algo extraño para él, recordaba que nunca antes, cuando estaba vivo, había dudado de su hijo.

El joven Supremo Kaioh Sama, Kibito, el engendro y los cazadores lo rodearon con curiosidad, y un poco (la verdad mucho) de escepticismo por parte del trío de locos (ya saben, los que quieren matarse entre ellos). Gohan concentro toda su energía, sus ojos se volvieron verdes, pero no necesito transformarse en super sayajin, todos salieron despedidos hacia direcciones distintas solo con la expulsión de poder.

Él más sorprendido era Gohan.

- ¿Yo hice eso? - pregunto asombrado al detenerse.

- Ehhh... si Gohan - le dijo Gokuh, sacudiéndose el polvo -, ese viejo es mas de lo que aparenta, fue un buen trabajo.

Vegeta también se sorprendió.

"¿Cómo es posible que el holgazán hijo de Kakarotto tenga tanto poder?", pensó el príncipe mientras se levantaba del suelo.

El viejo supremo Kaioh Sama se acercó a Angela. (N. De P. S.: con cara de "ya la hice")

- Ahora que yo cumplí con mi parte del trato, esperaba que usted y yo...

- Claro, claro - le contestó ella -, pero deberá disculparme, tenemos un par de cosas que hacer primero, usted comprenderá.

- ¡¿Qué!

- Gohan, Vegeta, vamonos. Spawn, sácanos de aquí.

Y diciendo, Angela jaló a Gohan y tomo del brazo a Gokuh, los tres se teletransportaron.

- ¡Gracias! - alcanzo a despedirse ella.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Solo gracias? - reclamo indignado el viejo - ¿Y tu muchacho impertinente? ¿Que tienes que decir?

- ¡¿YO! - preguntó Vegeta - ¡Arggg! ¡Esos me dejaron aquí!

A la voz de ya, se teletransporto, dejando al joven supremo Kaioh Sama y a Kibito a calmar al viejo, quien estaba plenamente convencido que se merecía su recompensa en ese instante o antes de ser posible.

Los tres aparecieron en el interior del templo sagrado, luego los alcanzó Vegeta. Cogliostro los recibió.

- Que bueno que ya llegaron, fue más rápido de lo que yo esperaba -.

- Hola viejo, ¿qué ha pasado? - le preguntó Gokuh.

- Afortunadamente nada aun, pero ya no tarda mucho...

Piccolo sintió la energía de Gohan y llego tan pronto como pudo.

- Hola señor Piccolo.

- ¡Gohan! ¡Gokuh!

- ¿Mi mamá y mi hermano están aquí? - pregunto el muchacho.

- Si, todos están aquí - contestó Piccolo con un tono que quería decir que ya estaba harto de ellos -, también esa chica ¿cómo se llama?

- ¿Videl? - Gohan se ruborizo.

- Eeeeeeeeeee - le dijo su padre -. Eeeeeeeee, Videeeeeel ¿quien es y por que no me habías hablado de ella? ¬¬ ¿Tiene algo que ver con que te hayas disfrazado del Gran Payoman?

- ¡Papá! ¡Sayaman! ¡Y este no es el momento para hablar sobre esas cosas! - le reclamo su hijo, rojo como la capa del engendro.

- Lo que sea... (Je, je, je -)

- Me alegra que se diviertan - dijo Cogliostro - ahora ¿pueden ser tan amables de acompañarme?

En un instante, gracias al poder del Conde, se encontraban frente a una especie de enorme grieta en el suelo entre los callejones de las ratas, al mirar al cielo notaron que estaba de color negro, y el viento soplaba tanto que prácticamente los cegaba.

- ¿Que demonios estamos haciendo de nuevo en este lugar? - pregunto Piccolo.

- Es el lugar exacto donde apareció Spawn, podríamos decir que es la entrada al infierno - explicó Cogliostro -. Es un portal que Zarach construyó para llegar aquí.

- ¿Y donde esta ese demonio de porquería? - pregunto Vegeta.

Una voz chillona que salía de la grieta le contesto:

- Pero que grosero. Por el momento el jefe esta ocupado, pero yo con mucho gusto me encargo de atenderlos.

Vieron que de la grieta salía lentamente una figura baja y gorda que Gokuh reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡CLOWN!

- Así es mi pequeño Hellspawn ¿qué es lo que has hecho? te ves un poco diferente de cómo yo te recordaba.

Gokuh rápidamente cambio su forma, las cadenas chasquearon y la capa se extendió.

- Esta mejor, eres un oficial de las tropas de Zarach, que no te dé vergüenza. Es mas, deberías sentirte orgulloso... A pesar de que con eso te ves como la caperucita roja.

De la grieta salía una gran cantidad de energía maligna.

- ¿Que es lo que quiere Zarach, Clown? - pregunto Cogliostro - ¿A qué ha venido a la Tierra?

- El jefe ha decidido empezar su conquista en este preciso momento.

- ¿Por que comienza aquí?

Clown señaló a Spawn.

- En parte tu protegido tiene la culpa.

- ¿¡YO?

- Tu. El señor Zarach ha visto lo que tu puedes hacer, todo el poder que puedes alcanzar. También sabe que te has llevado por delante a algunos de los nuestros. Viene para acá, y aprovechara para asegurarse de que tu cumplas con el destino que te forjaste al hacer el trato

- Eso lo veremos - exclamo Vegeta -, no esta solo, dile a tu jefe que se apure antes de que lo encontremos nosotros

- ¿Quieres decir que lo desafías? ¿Justamente tu?

Clown comenzó a reír, después, la risa se volvió histérica, mientras que detrás de él, de la grieta salía una multitud de demonios y Hellspawns, en medio de una luz verde, sucedió tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada. Las criaturas del infierno se extendieron por toda la Tierra y comenzaron el ataque.

- ¡DEMONIOS! - gritaron.

De pronto, en el cielo se vio un rayo de luz, se abrió un portal brillante del que emergió el cuerpo de cazadores al completo, todos con sus armas y armaduras montados en diversos vehículos voladores, listos para hacer frente a la armada de Zarach. Pronto se dispersaron y la batalla comenzó.


	16. Cuidate mucho

CAPITULO 16

CUÍDATE MUCHO

_DEDICADO A:_

_Los minos_

Vegeta alcanzo a ver a Rachel impartiendo ordenes al resto de los cazadores. Por un momento se sintió preocupado, por ella, por Bulma y por su hijo, pero se repuso. Trunks podía cuidarse solo y cuidar a su madre; Rachel, por lo visto era bastante capaz.

- Zarach sigue adentro - dijo Cogliostro.

- Entonces entraremos por él - replicó Angela.

- ¿En serio creen que podrán hacer tal cosa? - se burlo Clown -, primero tendrán que derrotarme.

(N. de P. S.: frase típica del anime)

- Yo... - dijo Spawn, y se detuvo.

Todos lo miraron.

- Muchacho, ¿estas seguro? - le pregunto Cogliostro.

Spawn asintió.

- ¡No! - gritó Gohan.

- Gohan...

- Ya te perdí una vez, no voy a dejar que te vayas de nuevo.

Spawn lo miro, para sorpresa suya, con afecto.

"Gokuh, por lo visto eres difícil de matar, tu hijo no me dejara hacerlo jamas"

- Podemos pelear los dos juntos y lo derrotaremos, esta ves no te voy a fallar... papá.

Clown se veía que estaba mas que divertido.

- Además no se ve tan fuerte... déjame pelear con él... con los poderes que tengo ahora... gracias al supremo Kaioh... – continuo Gohan.

- No - dijo tranquilamente Spawn -. Lo haré yo.

De pronto, noto la mano de Angela en su hombro.

- Yo también quiero ayudarte.

- ¡Ayy! - remedaba Clown - ¡Yo también quiero ayudarte! ¡Y yo! ¡Y yo! (N. de P. S.: lo anterior léase con voz de las ardillitas)

Spawn tomo la mano de Angela entre las suyas.

- Lo haré yo, es un asunto personal, por favor Angela, Gohan, déjenme hacer esto solo.

- ¡Pero yo quiero ayudarte! - insistió Angela.

- Entonces hazme un favor - Spawn dudo un instante antes de seguir - ¿Quieres ver que mi familia este bien?

Angela se quedo muda de la impresión, todos los demás los miraban desconcertados, el único que pareció comprender fue Vegeta.

- Yo... si... si con eso te ayudo.

- Me ayudaras mas de lo que te imaginas.

Angela se marcho, antes de teletransportarse tuvo tiempo de murmurar algo que solo Spawn alcanzo a escuchar, y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Muy bien! - grito - ¡Ahora, después de este drama, será mejor que te prepares Clown! ¿O debo llamarte Violator?

El payaso se transformo inmediatamente en el mencionado demonio.

- ¡Tu también prepárate! ¡La ultima vez que nos vimos no use todo mi poder!

- ¡Yo tampoco!

(N. de P. S.: esa es una típica actitud de los personajes de Dragón Ball Z)

El resto de los combatientes se retiro a distancia prudente, lo mas que se podía entre los edificios desmoronándose. Spawn y Violator empezaron a pelar. Los golpes se sucedían uno tras otro. En realidad se pudo apreciar que Spawn había aumentado mucho su poder de pelea y eso tomo por sorpresa a Violator, no esperaba que un Hellspawn incrementara sus fuerzas tan rápido.

"Aun así" penso "sus poderes no se comparan con los míos" (N. de P. S.: esa es una frase típica de DBZ)

- Señor Cogliostro - preguntó Gohan - ¿cree que mi padre pueda ganarle a ese monstruo?

- Tal vez... - respondió, añadiendo en voz baja -, pero le va a costar su trabajo.

Efectivamente, a pesar de haber incrementado sus poderes le resultaba muy difícil mantener la batalla contra Violator. Sus cadenas también lo pasaban mal, al igual que Spawn podían regenerarse, pero el ritmo del combate no se lo permitía.

"Vamos Kakarotto" pensaba Vegeta, "puedes acabar con él, yo sé que puedes"

Violator incremento su nivel de pelea todavía mas y procedió a darle otra paliza peor que la que le había dado antes.

- ¡PAPÁ!

- ¡GOKUH!

- ¡MUCHACHO!

"Kakarotto"

Los demonios y Hellspawns atacaban todo lo que se movía, ni siquiera el héroe de la Tierra se salvó de que le pusieran una paliza, afortunadamente para él, ninguno de sus fans lo llego a ver. Cuando los cazadores llegaron la Tierra se volvió un campo de batalla dantesco. Varios demonios con la apariencia desnutrida de los esqueletos llegaron hasta el templo sagrado donde los niños tuvieron que hacerse cargo de la situación. #18, Krillin y Yamcha se sumaron al ataque pero los superaban en numero.

Uno de ellos presto especial atención al pequeño Goten y comenzó a acosarlo, a el se le unieron sus compañeros, pronto, la mayor parte de los demonios atacaban al pequeño sayajin de cabello negro y no permitían que su amigo Trunks o alguien mas se acercara para ayudarlo.

- ¡Oigan! ¡No sean abusivos! ¡Goten, cuidado!

Dos demonios inmovilizaron al hijo de Gokuh, sujetándolo de los brazos, y los demás se prepararon para dispararle y acabarlo. El niño gritó pidiendo ayuda.

- ¡NO! ¡Goten! - gritaba Trunks.

Un rayo dorado llego de repente reduciendo a los demonios abusivos a polvo en un segundo. Otro disparo obligo a los dos que sujetaban al niño, a soltarlo.

- ¡Angela! - gritaron Goten y Trunks.

- Niños, ya les dije que pueden llamarme tía Angela -

_... Esto, es increíble..._

_... No sabemos de donde salieron todos estos mons..._

_... Todo esta siendo destruido..._

_...Dios mío..._

- En realidad me decepcionas, pequeño Hellspawn.

Spawn aguardaba en el piso, entre los escombros, a que Violator acabara con él. Miro de reojo a los demás, quienes estaban viendo la batalla. Gohan se veía mas que furioso. Cogliostro y Piccolo trataban con todas sus fuerzas que no se moviera de donde estaba.

"Rayos. Entonces así es como voy a acabar"

- Si, y es una lastima. Eres el único que me ha dejado en ridículo con el señor Zarach.

- ¿Que quieres decir?

- ¿Acaso te imaginabas que el jefe escogía a todos los soldados personalmente? Ja, no es así, yo le he llevado magníficos ejemplares, hasta hoy...

- ¿?

- Yo fui, quien te llevó a presencia de Zarach, yo decidí que tu serias un excelente soldado... pero ahora... cuando mucho nos servirás de alimento.

Spawn cerro los ojos con fuerza y se vio a si mismo. Vio a Gokuh, mientras entrenaba con Kaioh Sama del norte, cuando la sicoplasma lo atrapo y volvió a ver la horrible cara de Clown frente a él. Dentro de su cabeza una voz a la vez desconocida y familiar al mismo tiempo martilleaba: "Di que si, solo acepta, ¡Di si! ¡si!".

- TU - y sonó con un eco macabro y vibrante, mientras se levantaba lentamente.

- Señor Cogliostro ¿qué esta pasando? - pregunto Gozan, sin obtener respuesta.

Violator no se alarmo, considero ese acto como lo ultimo que podría hacer el pobre Hellspawn.

- Esto no se va a quedar así - susurro Spawn. Consiguió después de mucho trabajo, conservar el equilibrio sobre sus maltrechas piernas. En sus manos junto energía, era una pequeña esfera, la más pequeña que había hecho.

- Huy que miedo, ¿piensas lanzarme esa canica?

Spawn no lo escucho, ya no veía, no recordaba. Solo concentro toda la energía de su ser en la esfera, poco a poco toda su sicoplasma se preparo para atacar. De pronto la esfera creció de golpe, una luz verde lleno el lugar.

- ¿Que esta haciendo ese engendro? - pregunto Vegeta.

- Su ultimo ataque - dijo sencillamente Cogliostro.

- ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA! - se reía Violator - ¿QUÉ INTENTAS HACER, GUSANO? ¡JAMAS PODRAS CONMIGO!

Violator se acerco confiado, la esfera crecía imperceptiblemente. Por su parte el demonio también juntaba energía.

- Ya que estas tan decidido a atacar, yo también lo haré.

- ¡Espera papá! - gritaba Gohan.

- Dime, Violator - murmuro Spawn - ¿Sabes a cambio de que vendí mi alma?

- Fue muy difícil, encontrar algo que te convenciera, pero cuando lo hallamos te hicimos una oferta que no pudiste rechazar...

Piccolo y Vegeta escuchaban atentamente.

- ¿Que están diciendo? - preguntó Gohan.

- Digamos... que tu... no eras... nuestra primera opción... - completo el demonio.

Violator volvió a reír, Spawn lanzo rápidamente una ultima mirada hacia su hijo, como si quisiera decirle algo. Después volvió a incrementar la esfera de energía.

Dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. Después tomo impulso y con un solo movimiento arrojó un potente rayo hacia Violator. Este contraataco y las dos luces verdes chocaron con un sonido espantoso. La tierra se agrieto, incluso la entrada construida por Zarach se hizo más grande. Cada uno de los combatientes trataba de empujar todo el poder hacia el frente.

- ¡PAPÁ! - grito Gohan, y, por un momento volvió a ser un niño pequeño, frente a él estaba el enorme androide a punto de explotar y destruir la Tierra, y escucho con claridad las ultimas palabras de su padre antes de llevarse a Cell.

- Cuídate mucho, hijo.

- ¡PAPÁ! - Gohan intento correr hacia donde se encontraba su padre, una mano lo sujeto del hombro y en un instante se encontraba a kilómetros del lugar de la batalla.

- ¿Que...? ¡Cogliostro!

- Muchacho...

A lo lejos se vio un resplandor y se escucho una explosión, después la onda de choque llego hasta donde se encontraban los dos.

En el templo sagrado, Angela detuvo un momento el movimiento de su espada. Miro hacia el lugar donde se veía una luz verde.

- Spawn.

Dejó a un enemigo a medio liquidar y quiso ir al lugar de la explosión.

- Espera Angela.

- ¡Anahita! ¡Kuan-Jin!

- Aun te necesitamos aquí.

El viejo Cogliostro no se movió de su lugar y observo con tristeza como Gohan emprendía el camino de regreso a toda prisa. Mas de la mitad de la ciudad había sido destruida y en su lugar solo se encontraba un enorme cráter. Al llegar, el muchacho vio a Piccolo con una expresión abatida que nunca le había visto antes, a su lado estaba Vegeta y los dos miraban un extraño bulto en el suelo.

- ¿Que pasa señor Piccolo?

Piccolo volteo a verlo.

- Gohan, yo... lo siento, no deberías ver...

El bulto en cuestión era un esqueleto mutilado y calcinado, con las mandíbulas abiertas en un grito silencioso, le hacían falta las manos y estaba cubierto por varios hilachos negros y algunos rojos.

Gohan volvió la cabeza. Piccolo se quito la capa y con ella cubrió el esqueleto. Vegeta caminó en dirección a la grieta.

- Al menos consiguió acabar con el demonio - murmuro.

Tenia razón, la fuerza de la explosión fue tal, que de Violator no quedo ni el recuerdo

- Aun debemos continuar.

- ¡PATRON! ¡PATRON!

Vincent, se movía por entre los escombros de lo que había sido la jefatura. Estaba muy herido, arrastraba la pierna derecha, pero ni por un momento penso en abandonar la búsqueda. De pronto vio una cabellera rubia entre el polvo. Julia hacia un ultimo esfuerzo, tosiendo sangre. No se pudo levantar. Vincent se acerco a ella.

- Aguante patrón, voy a buscar ayuda.

- Ya... te dije... que no... me llames...

- Sshh, no hables, todo estará bien.

- ¿Qué... fue lo que...?

- No lo sé, no lo sé.

- Augh... ¿Dónde estas?... ¿Por qué... esta todo... tan oscuro...?

- ¿Qué? Aquí estoy. Aguanta, no te des por vencida.

Vincent la levanto y trato de cargarla, lo único que pudo hacer fue acunarla entre sus brazos. Y así la mantuvo tratando de ofrecerle algún consuelo, hasta que murió.

Los pasillos del hogar de Zarach eran muy extraños, a ratos se sentía un calor intenso y a ratos se encontraba sumidos en la total oscuridad y hacia un frío bajo cero. Vegeta iba al frente. Al avanzar, el Príncipe cayo en cuenta de que el piso se ponía cada vez más resbaloso y con una consistencia extraña, miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de porque: el suelo estaba cubierto con una espesa nata de gusanos.

- ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto Piccolo, que lo vio todo pálido.

Vegeta no le contesto.

Demonios, Hellspawns y cazadores tenían difíciles peleas, Angela y sus amigas destruían muchos con sus lanzas dimensionales y entre el caos apenas había tiempo para recoger las insignias. Las brillantes armaduras de plata de los seres celestiales se cubrían con asquerosa sicoplasma verde. Las armas de los demonios se tiñeron con la sangre de sus oponentes.

Goten comenzaba a preguntarse si no habría visto a todos esos monstruos antes y les había hecho algo. Todos parecían tener algo personal en su contra y solo porque su amigo Trunks no se separo de el y Angela le llego a cuidar las espaldas, no lo mataron.

La cazadora trataba de no pensar y no preocuparse. Vio que varios demonios atacaron a una mujer, que no estaba tan indefensa como supusieron, de todas maneras necesitó ayuda, Angela tuvo que salvarla.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Si, gracias.

La mujer se seco una lagrima. Angela la miro con curiosidad.

- ¡Que vergüenza! - dijo la mujer - Pero, yo... pensaba en... mi esposo, él es muy fuerte, si mi Gokuh estuviera aquí, yo estaría más tranquila, él vendría a ayudarnos, él nos cuidaría...

- ¡Chichi!

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

"Cómo no lo iba a saber, ¡rayos!"

- No te preocupes Chichi - sonrío cálidamente Angela - a falta de Gokuh yo te protegeré.

- ¿En serio? Pero... si no nos conocemos... ¿Por qué me protegerías a mí?

"Por él, porque no me perdonaría jamas si te llegara a pasar algo"

Aun quedaban varios ejércitos de demonios, que, cuando descubrieron a los tres intrusos se lanzaron contra ellos. Vegeta abría camino con su espada y su pistola, Piccolo cubría la retaguardia. Hasta Gohan llego a atacar con cierta ferocidad. Poco a poco se adentraban más y más al fondo de las cavernas, aunque alguien llego a pensar que quizá daban vueltas en círculos. El hijo mayor de Gokuh tuvo la impresión de que jamas llegarían a donde se encontraba Zarach.

Después de una dura batalla, el Templo sagrado por fin se encontraba libre de demonios. Angela y sus amigas Anahita y Kuan-jin tomaban un pequeño respiro. Una voz familiar las saludo.

- Chicas ¿Cómo han estado?

- Rachel. Hola. Bien, gracias - respondió Angela.

- Parece que las cosas en este lugar se solucionaron, pero aun...

- El resto de la Tierra es un campo de batalla - completo Anahita.

Todas asintieron.

- Me van a disculpar, pero yo tengo que ir a ver al maldito demonio responsable de todo esto.

- ¿Iras a pelear con Zarach tu sola? - le pregunto Rachel.

- Claro que no, para tu información ya hay quienes se nos han adelantado

- ¿Quienes?

- Pues... el nombre del Conde Cogliostro te resultara familiar ¿no?. También esta el anterior Dios de la Tierra, un tal Piccolo. El Hellspawn que me ayudo en el juicio del cual, por cierto estaban tan preocupadas, y su hijo, quien fue entrenado por el supremo Kaioh Sama. También un amigo tuyo, un "cazador" nuevo...

- ¿Vegeta?

- ¡Tía Angela! ¡Tía Angela!

- ¡Trunks! ¡Goten!

Anahita, Kuan-Jin y Rachel: "¿Tía Angela?"

Varios espectros y demonios eran prácticamente barridos por la incontenible fuerza de Vegeta transformado en Ozharu, en dragón, en un león de fuego o en una enorme águila. Conforme avanzaban el calor se incrementaba y los enemigos se hacían cada vez más escasos, pero más fuertes. Los soldados de Zarach hacían todo lo posible para evitar que avanzaran, mientras Piccolo y Gohan acababan con los subordinados, Vegeta sostenía duelos personales con los oficiales: Hellspawns.

- Niños, nosotras debemos irnos, les encargamos el templo - dijo Angela.

- ¿A donde van a ir? - preguntaba Trunks con voz suplicante - ¿Van a ir a donde está mi papá?

- ¿Tu papá? - pregunto Rachel "¿De quien esta hablando Angela?"

"Ahorita te digo"

- Cuiden a sus madres, regresamos al rato - dijo Angela -. Y tu particularmente Goten, - le dijo muy seria al niño de cabello alborotado -, no te vayas a mover de aquí ¿entendiste? Vamonos chicas.

En el borde del Templo, Rachel le pregunto a Angela.

- Ese niño de cabello lila se me hizo conocido ¿Quien es?

- Se te hizo conocido porque es el hijo de Vegeta.

- ¿Hijo? ¿Vegeta? - "No sabia que tenia un hijo, y seguro tiene esposa ¡que lastima!"

- Oye, no quiero interferir en tus múltiples preocupaciones, pero yo te recomendaría que alertaras a los demás, que nos sigan a la guarida de Zarach en cuanto puedan, vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda - dijo Angela -. A pesar de que contamos con ÉL.

- ¿Te refieres a Vegeta? ¿Ya te diste cuenta de quien es?

- Es fácil confundir su identidad, sobre todo cuando se le llena la boca de decir "Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin", y ni siquiera acepta el hecho de que es un Cazador Celestial ¿No lo has puesto al tanto?

- No le he querido decir nada. A veces al pensar en eso se me hace difícil de creer que lo hayan escogido precisamente a él ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Aun en este mundo hay quienes encajan mas en lo que se necesita para el puesto. Y según se me ha informado, esa selección se hizo desde hace mucho tiempo...

- ELLOS saben lo que hacen. Sus motivos tendrán. Lo importante es que con él tenemos mas esperanzas de ganar.

- Bonitas palabras. Especialmente viniendo de alguien que renunció a los Cazadores Celestiales y nos dejó botados.

- No las deje botadas, tuve mis razones. Pero volviendo a Vegeta, necesitara algunas indicaciones... No se. Tal vez alguna de nosotras debería intentar hablar con él y explicarle la situación ¿Conoces a alguien que quiera hacerlo?

Rachel le sonrió y guardó silencio.

- Kuan-jin - le hablo Angela - ¿Puedes quedarte un poco mas de tiempo y vigilar a los niños? A los dos, por favor.

- No soy una niñera - respondió Kuan-jin -. Además ¿Por qué habría de cuidarlos?

- Porque te lo estoy pidiendo por favor y porque tengo un mal presentimiento.


	17. Tu eres la razón

CAPITULO 17

TÚ ERES LA RAZON

__

DEDICADO A:

USAGI YOJIMBO CHUN-GOHAN

En la Tierra las cosas se ponían muy mal. La confusión reinaba por todas partes, los cazadores atacaban todo lo que se movía, y no les preocupaba mucho las consecuencias, mucha gente fue asesinada al quedar atrapada entre el fuego cruzado. La mayor parte de las ciudades fueron reducidas a escombros y nada parecía poder detener la destrucción. Las bajas aumentaban de los dos lados, de los cazadores y de los demonios. Iban bastante parejos, lo que decidiría el resultado seria la batalla contra el mismo Zarach.

Como añadido, y a pesar de que lo niegue con todas sus fuerzas, Vegeta ahora tenia dentro de si, además del orgullo que siempre lo ha caracterizado, varios de los hábitos de los cazadores. No pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de quedarse con todas las insignias que pudiera. Piccolo no se explicaba como, en medio de la gravedad de la situación, Vegeta se daba maña y tiempo para poder recogerlas de entre los restos de los Hellspawns y colgárselas del cinturón. 

El entrenamiento que tuvo solo y después con Angela le sirvió bastante. Cualquiera al verlo podría pensar que nació con las armas que portaba. Con la habilidad de transformarse en cualquier cosa que deseara y pequeños ataques psíquicos (eso era lo que apenas estaba controlando), cada vez le era más fácil acabar con los Hellspawns.

El viejo supremo Kaioh Sama, su joven sucesor y Kibito, veían las batallas atravez de una esfera de cristal convocada por el anciano ser supremo. 

- Antepasado ¿no cree que deberíamos ir a ayudarles?

El anciano no pareció escucharlo. Permaneció silencioso e inmóvil, poniendo especial atención en la batalla que se libraba en los pasajes infernales del hogar de Zarach.

- No creo que sea necesario - dijo, después de una larga reflexión.

La batalla seguía su curso, todo un regimiento de demonios se les dejaron caer con fuerza, cuando, de repente, los atacantes se detuvieron en seco. Un temblor de tierra sacudió las cuevas y los pasillos. Todos los demonios y Hellspawns, prácticamente desaparecieron en el aire y reaparecieron varios metros a lo lejos.

- ¿Que es lo que esta pasando? - pregunto Gohan

- No tengo idea - dijo Piccolo

Del suelo, surgieron unas columnas de fuego que por poco y los rostizan. Grandes grietas se abrieron alrededor de donde se encontraban. De entre las más profundas sombras salió una voz grave y fuerte.

- ¿QUIÉNES SE ATREVEN A MOLESTAR A ZARACH?

" ¿Que demonios... ? " penso Vegeta - ¿QUIEN LO PREGUNTA?

- TU, SER INSIGNIFICANTE ¿EN REALIDAD QUIERES SABERLO? 

- ¡Si! ¡ Da la cara!

Y lo vieron. Era un enorme demonio, más grande de lo que se hubieran imaginado, todo él despedía una poderosa energía maligna, su piel parecía hecha de roca verde, en su horrible cabeza sobresalían un par de cuernos y de sus fauces asomaban enormes colmillos, sus ojos refulgían con una luz amarillenta. Su cuerpo parecía el de un león y estaba apoyado en cuatro patas, donde tenia garras gruesas y afiladas, cada paso que daba hacia que todo a su alrededor se estremeciera.

Después se escucho un chirrido ensordecedor que hizo que Vegeta, Gohan y especialmente Piccolo tuvieran la impresión de que su cabeza iba a estallar. Después se escucharon con claridad las palabras:

- MI NOMBRE ES ZARACH

La boca del demonio no se movía en absoluto. Su tremenda cabeza se movió despreciativamente hacia abajo a mirar a los tres guerreros que se habían atrevido a desafiarlo.

"¿Este es Zarach?" se preguntaba Vegeta "Es peor de lo que yo pensaba"

- LOS CONOZCO - dijo el demonio, aun sin mover los labios.

- ¡¿QUE?! - dijeron ellos.

Zarach se río, el sonido de su risa parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna en particular. Su vista los recorrió uno por uno y al hacerlo se vio una chispa de burla en el fondo de sus ojos amarillos.

- SON GUERREROS MUY VALIENTES, Y MUY ILUSOS SI CREEN QUE PODRAN VENCERME.

- ¡Eso es lo que tu crees! - grito Gohan, aunque comparado con en volumen que podía alcanzar Zarach su grito sonó algo patético - !No te tenemos miedo!

- GOHAN - la voz de Zarach parecía un silbido de serpiente -. GOHAN, ES INCREIBLE LO MUCHO QUE TE PARECES A TU PADRE.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO TIENES POR QUE HABLAR DE MI PADRE DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HA PASADO POR TU CULPA! 

Gohan elevo su Ki, sus ojos brillaron en un resplandor verde oscuro, Piccolo fue él mas sorprendido de que pudiera expulsar esa cantidad de poder sin la necesidad de transformarse en super sayajin. 

De los ojos de Zarach salieron dos rayos de luz amarilla que le dieron en el pecho a Gohan, derribándolo.

- ¿QUIERES... SABER... POR QUE... HIZO... EL TRATO? ¡FUE ALGO MUY DIVERTIDO!

- No sabemos ni nos interesa - dijo Vegeta. 

Zarach siguió con los ojos la cruz plateada que se balanceaba siguiendo los movimientos de Vegeta.

- VAYA, VAYA ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ? ¡PERO SI ERES TU!

Sus carcajadas aumentaban de volumen de un modo considerable. Su piel de roca brillaba cada vez más. Entre la luz, se empezaron a distinguir figuras. Los tres guerreros vieron entonces como se distinguía el familiar rostro de Gokuh.

Gokuh entrenaba muy duro en el otro mundo, bajo la supervisión de Kaioh Sama. Estaba por alcanzar cierto nivel, que superaría al super saiyajin. Kaioh Sama le llamaba Super Saiyajin fase tres.

En el planeta Gran Kaioh, se la estaba pasando bastante bien, podría decir que el haber muerto en la batalla contra Cell fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado.

En el cielo se empezó a formar una espesa masa de nubes negras, algo muy extraño porque generalmente, el clima era mas que excelente. Gokuh detuvo un momento su practica.

- Mira Kaioh Sama ¿Qué es eso?

- Que extraño - le contesto el dios -. Aquí nunca había sucedido algo parecido.

Mientras veían al cielo, a las negras nubes, en el suelo se abrió una pequeña grieta, justo a los pies de Gokuh, en un instante, la grieta incremento su tamaño y de ella salieron unos repugnantes tentáculos de sicoplasma, que atraparon a Gokuh.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?

Gokuh forcejeaba, tratando de liberarse, pero mientras más lo hacia, mas atrapado quedaba, la sicoplasma le cubrió el rostro, ahogando su voz.

- ¡¡GOKUH!! - gritaba Kaioh Sama.

La sustancia lo jalo a la grieta y esa fue la ultima vez que Kaioh Sama supo de él.

Cuando Gokuh recobro el conocimiento, estaba en una oscura cueva. Un tenue resplandor verde fue lo primero que vio. Sentía mucho frío. Intento moverse pero no pudo, estaba atrapado en una especie de amasijo de tentáculos, que inmediatamente reconoció como los que lo habían jalado.

- Por fin despierta el bello durmiente - dijo una voz burlona.

Gokuh miro al lugar de donde salía la voz.

- ¿Quien esta ahí?

- Tengo varios nombres, por el momento llámame Clown - dijo el payaso. 

- ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

- Ssshh, el jefe esta por llegar, no querrás causarle una mala impresión ¿verdad?

- ¿Uh?

Unos ruidos parecidos a truenos indicaban la cercanía de Zarach, quien llego mostrando su imponente figura. Gokuh nunca se había sentido tan pequeño e insignificante como cuando lo vio. La voz de Zarach se dejo escuchar.

- ¿ES ESTE, VIOLATOR? ¿ESTE ES EL GUERRERO QUE TRAJISTE?

- Así es señor - dijo el payaso haciendo una profunda reverencia - ¿Qué le parece?

Hubo una breve pausa, Zarach vio a Gokuh directamente a los ojos, Gokuh tuvo la impresión de que de ese modo podía conocer todo sobre él. Su prisión de sicoplasma se volvía cada vez mas fría, tanto que lo hizo temblar.

- ES MUY FUERTE, ES VERDAD - dijo dirigiéndose a Clown y después le dijo a Gokuh -. TE OFREZCO UN TRATO.

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡ESCUCHA, YO NO VINE AQUÍ POR MI PROPIA VOLUNTAD! ¡Y NO VOY A HACER NINGUN TRATO CON NADIE!

- NADIE RECHAZA UNA OFERTA DE ZARACH - dijo este - ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DESEAS? CUALQUIER COSA YO TE LA PUEDO DAR.

- Lo único que yo quiero es irme de aquí y que me dejes en paz - el maligno poder de Zarach se sentía por todas partes, ahogándolo, Gokuh solo podía sentir algo que nunca había experimentado: claustrofobia y una sensación de profunda angustia.

- PUEDO VER... QUE TU CORAZON ES PURO - dijo Zarach -. ASI QUE, NO PODRE CONVENCERTE TAN FACILMENTE. NI CON RIQUEZAS, NI CON PODER - después se dirigió a Clown -. A PESAR DE LAS INFINITAS POSIBILIDADES DE ESTE GUERRERO, NO ME SIRVE. TRÁEME A ALGUIEN QUE VALGA LA PENA.

Volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de Gokuh.

- Creo señor - se atrevió Clown -, que él mas indicado para traerlo, seria ese otro guerrero, en el que habíamos pensado en primer lugar...

- ¿Que? - pregunto Gokuh.

- Es alguien a quien tu conoces bien ¿o me equivoco?

- VEGETA - dijo Zarach.

Al escuchar esto, Gokuh inclino la cabeza y se estremeció aun más.

"Vegeta".

La energía maligna de Zarach era algo que jamas había creído posible, aunque Gokuh pudiera liberarse no le presentaría una molestia a ese demonio. Muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente a toda velocidad. Por alguna razón tuvo la seguridad de que no podría escapar de la situación en la que se encontraba. Por mas que buscaba dentro de si no podía encontrar la fuerza necesaria para oponerse a Zarach. Cada vez lo ahogaba mas esa sensación de desesperación y el frío se incrementaba y lo penetraba hasta los huesos. Todo eso era obra de la sicoplasma que lo rodeaba y trataba de entrar en su cuerpo.

- No - murmuro.

- ¿Que dijiste? - le pregunto ansiosamente Clown.

- Espera Zarach.

Zarach guardo silencio, ansioso de escuchar las palabras de Gokuh.

- ¿Cuál es el trato?

- TU ESTARAS A MI SERVICIO HASTA QUE ME CANSE DE TI, TU ALMA SERA DE MI PROPIEDAD Y A CAMBIO... YO TE DARE PODER. PODER INCREIBLE, NUNCA EN TU VIDA TE LO HABRIAS IMAGINADO. 

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? - Zarach se sorprendió de que le importara mas el destino del otro saiyajin que su generoso ofrecimiento - DEJARE A VEGETA EN DONDE ESTA. 

"Vegeta"

- ¿Lo juras?

- PARA MI, UN TRATO ES UN TRATO. 

Gokuh alzo la cabeza. Zarach podía sentir el resplandor del corazón puro de Gokuh, definitivamente para este demonio seria una adquisición magnifica. Pero ese mismo corazón impedía que lo poseyera tan fácilmente, para ello necesitaba que el guerrero estuviera de acuerdo.

- ¡SOLO ACEPTA! !DI SI! ¡SOLO DI QUE SI! ¡SI! - lo urgió el demonio.

Una pausa, el saiyajin pensaba. Pensaba en alguien en especial.

- SI - respondió con tono firme Gokuh.

Tan pronto como hablo, la sicoplasma lo cubrió por completo, uniéndose a él. Gokuh pudo sentir como si un millón de agujas de hielo lo penetrara poco a poco. La oscuridad entro por sus ojos, el mal contenido en la sustancia verdosa lo consumía. Grito de rabia y dolor y pronto fue opacado por las carcajadas de Zarach. La sicoplasma formo a su alrededor un maligno capullo del que habría de surgir el nuevo Hellspawn.

- ¡¡¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!!! - rugió Vegeta.

Cerro los puños con fuerza y sacudía la cabeza en una feroz negativa.

- ¡¡Ese imbécil de Kakarotto!! ¿Cómo se le hacer ocurrió semejante estupidez?

- Papá... lo... hizo... por Vegeta.

"Por lo menos el ya estaría más tranquilo, no lo hizo solo por poder, como temía" pensó Piccolo.

Zarach mantenía su actitud burlona ante ellos. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos lentos y una voz cavernosa pero tranquila dijo:

- Así que era eso.

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Aquí iba a meter una escena en la que Gohan retrocediera poco a poco hasta dar de espaldas contra una inexplicable cortina. Iba a tropezar y a tirarla descubriendo a un anciano estrafalario, moviendo palancas y botones, que claramente indicarían que estaba manipulando al enorme monstruo (que resultaría ser un monigote de cartón). Después de un silencio embarazoso, el tipo volvería a mirar en los monitores de su escondite y gritaría por un enorme micrófono: "NO LE PRESTEN ATENCION A ESE HOMBRE DETRÁS DE LA CORTINA, YO SOY EL GRAN ZARACH"


	18. Lo recuerdo

CAPITULO 18

LO RECUERDO

__

DEDICADO A:

LA MEMORIA DE BRIAN EPSTAIN Y AL QUINTO BEATLE: SIR GEORGE MARTIN

Sus pasos se sentían un poco vacilantes como si no estuviera acostumbrado a su propio peso. Cuando lo vieron completamente supieron el porque. Se veía mas grande y fornido, con el brazo izquierdo cubierto por algo que mas que guante tenia el aspecto de un ariete color rojo sangre, con picos plateados colocados en diversos sitios del mismo, apuntando en varias direcciones, como espinas de rosas. La capa era aun más larga, del mismo tono que los guantes, con la capucha que se la había formado con anterioridad. Lo acompañaba una doble hilera de cadenas que habían aumentado el grosor que tenían y se retorcían sobre si mismas como serpientes, con sus malignas cabezas de dientes afilados chorreando sicoplasma. Sus ojos verdes ardían en medio de las marcas blancas sobre su mascara negra.

- Eso es lo que me faltaba por recordar.

Vegeta, Piccolo y Gohan: ¡SPAWN!

Unos pasos tras él venía Angela.

- MI HELLSPAWN - rugió Zarach.

Demonios de todas clases y aspectos formaban un circulo alrededor de la escena. Esperando. 

Los guerreros Z presentes miraban a Spawn con una mezcla de extrañeza, temor e incredulidad.

- ¡Imposible! - dijo Piccolo - ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? Lo único que quedo de ti...

- Fueron tus huesos quemados - completo Vegeta.

Spawn los miró.

- Los Hellspawns no tenemos huesos - respondió, con una voz que no mostraba emoción alguna.

- Corazón, eso ya deberías de saberlo ¿la palabra "sicoplasma" no te dice nada? - dijo Ángela guiñándole un ojo a Vegeta, incapaz de abstenerse de hacerle una observación a pesar de que no era precisamente un buen momento.

- ¿ACASO COMPARTEN LA ABSURDA IDEA DE DERROTARNOS? ¿HAN VENIDO PARA TERMINAR CON MI EJERCITO?

- No – contesto fríamente Spawn –. Solo he venido a aniquilarte a ti.

Más rápido de lo que cualquiera se pudo haber imaginado, Spawn salto directamente hacia Zarach. Consiguió golpearlo en el rostro, la gigantesca cabeza de piedra no se movió. Su garra derecha se levanto y le pego al engendro, enviándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Piccolo trataba de asimilar lo sucedido.

"Ese desgraciado engendro" pensaba. "Incremento su poder, atacó con todo y Zarach ni siquiera se inmutó"

Vegeta, Gohan y Angela elevaron su poder al máximo al mismo tiempo. Rodearon a Zarach y dispararon. Todos dieron en el blanco. Zarach brilló, como si hubiera absorbido la energía y su piel de roca se quebró, como un cascaron. De pronto, del interior salieron dos viscosas manos de reptil con las que golpeo a los tres, muy rápido. Demasiado rápido.

Gohan lucia una cortada seria en el pecho y Piccolo rápidamente se le acerco y trato de protegerlo, ya que Zarach se dirigía justo hacia él.

El demonio había cambiado por completo de aspecto. Ahora era alargado como una serpiente con cuatro patas largas y delgadas provistas de garras, que demostró poder mover con mucha velocidad. Su hocico chato lleno de hileras de pequeños y afilados dientes. Con unos ojos negros, redondos, inmensos, demasiado grandes para su cabeza. El monstruo estaba cubierto de pequeñas escamas de un metal blando y las hacia brillar alguna sustancia viscosa y transparente, que dejaba rastro por donde pasaba. Con su asquerosa cola, aprisiono a Vegeta y lo lanzo hacia la obscuridad, desde donde cientos de demonios observaban la escena, quienes se lanzaron inmediatamente sobre el príncipe, ansiosos de hacerlo pedazos.

Piccolo cargó a Gohan en sus brazos, tratando de alejarse del demonio. Una lengua bífida salió de la enorme boca de Zarach, lista para atraparlos y engullirlos. Afortunadamente no los alcanzó, porque fue jalado hacia atrás, las cadenas de Spawn lo sujetaron del cuello.

Zarach alcanzo a escupir hacia Piccolo y Gohan algo parecido a una telaraña, que al tocarlos los envolvió y dejo pegados al suelo, entre los dos no pudieron romperla.

Los ojos del demonio miraron a Spawn con infinito desprecio.

Angela trataba de levantarse, pero de algún modo la había paralizado el ataque sufrido. Vegeta tampoco podía ayudarle, ocupado en repartir tajos y rayos de energía a diestra y siniestra, para tratar de quitarse de encima a sus atacantes.

Las cadenas de Spawn se comenzaron a fundir con la piel de Zarach. El engendro no hubiera podido soltarlo, aunque hubiera querido y tampoco tuvo tiempo para alejarse antes de que su amo demonio lo alcanzara y lo golpeara repetidamente contra el suelo, al tiempo que emitía lo que para los demás solo eran fuertes chirridos que sin embargo, para Spawn resultaban palabras muy claras.

- TU, PEQUEÑO E INSIGNIFICANTE PEDAZO DE BASURA ¿EN SERIO CREISTE QUE PODIAS VENCERME? ERES MIO. HICIMOS UN TRATO. TODA TU INMUNDA VIDA Y ALMA ME PERTENECEN. YO TE CREE Y CON UN MINIMO ESFUERZO PUEDO DESTRUIRTE. SI NO LO HE HECHO ANTES ES PORQUE AUN PUEDES SERME UTIL.

- ¡NO! – gritaba a todo lo que le decía - ¡NO! 

- SIEMPRE HAS HECHO MI VOLUNTAD, DESDE QUE REGRESASTE A LA TIERRA.

- No... es... cierto... No... es... posible...

- JA, JA, JA. ¿NO ME CREES? MIRA HACIA DONDE ESTA AQUEL POR QUIEN VENDISTE TU ALMA ¿SABES QUIENES SON LOS QUE LO ESTAN ATACANDO - con una de sus extrañas manos levanto a Spawn para obligarlo a mirar -. ¿PUEDES RECONOCER A TODAS ESTAS POBRES ALMAS PERDIDAS? ¿TE ATREVES A MIRARLOS DE FRENTE? ¡MÍRALOS!

Spawn se encontró con ojos verdes, rojos, y cuencas vacías. Rostros desfigurados a golpes y cuerpos destrozados. Y en todos reconoció poco a poco su toque. Nublados recuerdos de él y cada uno de ellos a quienes tenia en frente. 

- TU LOS ENVIASTE AQUÍ DIRECTAMENTE ¿QUÉ TE PARECE?

- Yo... no... sabia... no quise... no... - Spawn trataba de pensar con claridad -. De todas...maneras... tarde o temprano... hubieran terminado aquí... Ellos mismos se lo hicieron...

- ¿Y CREES QUE ESE PENSAMIENTO TE SIRVE DE ALGO? ACÉPTALO, TU LOS TRAJISTE AQUÍ - Zarach presiono la cabeza de Spawn como si quisiera romperla. El engendro gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Angela lo escucho, aun por encima de los ruidos que estaban a punto de volverla loca. Y tomo su lanza firmemente entre sus manos. Corrió hasta quedar entre el demonio y el cuerpo destrozado de su víctima.

- ¡Déjalo! ¡Maldito!

Con el filo de su lanza corto la base de la malvada cabeza de Zarach. Tripas pestilentes cayeron al suelo. A pesar de ello, el demonio reía. Y riendo cayo sin que hubiera alguna señal de que volvería a levantarse. Al ver caer a su amo, los demonios menores que atacaban al príncipe de los saiyajin se alejaron a una distancia que consideraron prudente, dejando a su víctima en el piso.

Piccolo y Gohan lograron romper su asquerosa atadura. Vegeta se levantó.

- Spawn – murmuro Angela, tocando la mano del engendro con la suya –, vamos, levántate, esto no es lo peor que te ha pasado ¿o si? – La siclopasma salía entre su traje negro formando un charco.

Lentamente los otros tres guerreros se acercaron.

"Dios mío. ¿Cuantas heridas has tenido que soportar? ¿Algún día terminara?" pensaba Piccolo.

- Papá...

Vegeta miraba a Zarach, preparando su lanza, esperando a que se volviera a levantar en cualquier momento.

- Se levantará - dijo Angela -, pero al menos tenemos un pequeño respiro.

- Unghh - gimió Spawn desde el suelo, en donde se hallaba prácticamente empotrado.

Angela lo movió con cuidado.

- Estas casi entero - comentó -, de esta sales.

Zarach también se levanto, Vegeta lo vio ponerse de lentamente y adoptar una forma mas.

Era magnifico. La figura del Ave Fénix con plumas oro y escarlata. Sus ojos brillaban como diamantes. Todos lo miraron fascinados, y por un momento olvidaron donde estaba y quien era, ante el increíble espectáculo de esa hoguera dorada en medio de la oscuridad.

Y habló. Su voz, profunda y suave llego a la mente de los presentes, ocupándolos por completo, sin darles espacio para prestar atención a otra cosa o pensar en algo que no fuera ese potente sonido.

- PUEDO DARLES TODO LO QUE SIEMPRE HAN DESEADO ¡PODER! ¡VIDA ETERNA! ÚNANSE A MI, A MI EJERCITO Y SERAN BIEN RECOMPENSADOS.

Su hermosa cabeza se inclino hacia Gohan, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El joven creyó ver compasión y amabilidad entre los destellos de diamante.

- Y TU, CORAZON PURO ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE MAS DESEAS?

Gohan trago saliva. "Lo que mas deseo... lo que mas deseo..."

- VEN A MI, NO TEMAS. TE PROMETO QUE NUNCA MAS VOLVERAS A SUFRIR REMORDIMIENTOS NI PENAS. YO TE PROTEGERE. ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NADA MALO VUELVA A PASARTE.

Esa voz le resultaba cada vez mas reconfortante. Vio las potentes alas hacer un movimiento listas para cobijarlo entre ellas, solo tenia que acercarse, con solo estirar la mano podría tocarlas, estaría a salvo de sus temores. A lo lejos una voz extraña que jamas había escuchado gritaba palabras incomprensibles.

- ¡NO! ¡NO TE LLEVES A MI HIJO!

Spawn luchaba por ponerse de pie.

"No te lo lleves... Ya me has utilizado a mi... No puedo permitir que le hagas daño..."

Buscó los ojos de Vegeta, el príncipe se hallaba a un lado de él, pero no pudo establecer ningún contacto. Toda la atención del orgullosos saiyajin estaba fija en la gigantesca ave frente a él. Su lanza se había resbalado de entre sus dedos y quedo tirada como cualquier cosa inservible.

Tampoco pudo comunicarse con Piccolo.

De rodillas, el engendro apretó los puños.

"Por favor Gohan, no lo hagas".

Sintió una mano sobre la suya. Angela trataba de resistir con todas sus fuerzas y lo apoyaba.

Entre los dos tomaron la lanza de la cazadora, entrelazando sus manos. Y se movieron al unísono para concentrar la energía celestial y atacar.

- ¡ZARACH! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO!

De la lanza salió un rayo que impacto a Zarach justo entre los ojos, obligándolo a retroceder. Herido, chilló y batió sus alas, levantando ráfagas de viento y fuego que alejaron a sus atacantes.

Gohan también fue empujado hacia atrás, había quedado con la mano suspendida en el vacío, casi lo pudo tocar... parpadeó, tratando de poner orden en sus ideas.

Vegeta y Piccolo tenían el aspecto de haber despertado de un sueño.

- Maldición - gruñía el engendro -. Solo lo herimos, ¿hay algún modo de matarlo?

- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar - le contesto Angela - ¿Seguro que no te vas a terminar de desarmar? Aun no te ves del todo completo.

- No importa.

Zarach aun era algo digno de verse, no había perdido nada de su belleza, y podía volver a intentar algo.

- Esta demasiado interesado en Gohan - dijo Spawn.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por que? - preguntó Piccolo.

- Por muchas razones - respondió Angela -. Es potencialmente mas poderoso que Gokuh y seria una adición estupenda para su ejercito. La otra razón también es muy preocupante...

- ¿Cuál es? - preguntó Spawn.

- ¿Nunca te preguntaste por que no te tiene completamente controlado? ¿Por qué no has perdido tu voluntad y te has sometido a el? Es tu familia la que te mantiene lejos de su poder. Una vez controlando a Gohan y matando a Goten no tendrás nada que te ate a tu vida anterior y le pertenecerás.

Los temores de Angela se confirmaban. Una segunda tropa de Zarach invadió el Templo Sagrado, escuadrones enteros de demonios se lanzaban contra el pequeño Goten. Kuan-jin comenzaba a entender su tarea de niñera-guardaespaldas, y Trunks se preguntaba las razones del odio de los demonios contra su mejor amigo.

- No te preocupes por Goten, estará bien. Ya me encargué de eso - tranquilizo Angela a Spawn -. Y por este lado tenemos una gran sorpresa. Con nosotros se encuentra la gran carta de triunfo. - señaló a Vegeta - El guerrero que estuvimos esperando para derrotar a Zarach. El elegido para llevar el titulo del Redentor.

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Según tengo entendido, Kuan-jin es la diosa de la misericordia en China. Anahita es también otra diosa, pero no estoy muy segura de su origen, ni que representa. En el cómic, son amigas de Angela, y parece que viven en el mismo departamento. Ahorita me estoy complicando demasiado la vida al poner una gran batalla por el destino del mundo, estilo "El Señor de los Anillos", solo que en lugar de humanos y elfos, están los cazadores celestiales, y en lugar de orcos vendrían siendo los demonios de Zarach. Como es mi primer fic espero que se entienda que no soy muy buena a la hora de describir combates epicos y desgarradores.


	19. La cruz de plata

CAPITULO 19

LA CRUZ DE PLATA

__

DEDIDADO A:

LIZ (YOKO, FAN FROM HELL FOR EVER)

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que dijiste? - pregunto Vegeta.

- Que el Redentor esta con nosotros.

- ¿Y eso que significa? - preguntó Spawn.

- Redentor o Redeemer. El principal enviado del bien, para redimir o aniquilar a los Hellspawns y a su creador. Esta aquí por fin, y con él es mas fácil obtener la victoria.

- Y ese tal Redeemer es... - dijo Piccolo.

- Vegeta - completo Angela.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! ¿De donde sacaste semejante idea? - gruño exasperado Vegeta.

- Lo sabe Rachel y lo sabe Zarach. Tu no eres un cazador como los demás. Fuiste especialmente elegido. Tu y solo tu eres digno de llevar el nombre y el mensaje de Redeemer.

Zarach los veía mientras recuperaba fuerzas y hallaba la manera de acercarse a Gohan. Tratando de que sus enemigos no se dieran cuenta.

- TU ERAS A QUIEN YO QUERIA, VEGETA - decía Zarach - EL ELEGIDO PARA SER EL REDENTOR. MIENTRAS ESTUVIERAS EN ESTE MUNDO NADIE MAS PODRIA SERLO. AUN SI HUBIERAS MUERTO YO TE HABRIA TRAIDO DE REGRESO. QUE MEJOR MANERA DE EVITAR LA LLEGADA DEL ESPERADO GUERRERO QUE CONVIRTIÉNDOLO EN UN HELLSPAWN Y DEJÁNDOLO VARADO EN LA TIERRA.

- Pero creíste encontrar una mejor opción ¿no es así? - gruño Vegeta, mientras avanzaba sosteniendo con firmeza su lanza dimensional.

- LAMENTO SER YO QUIEN TE LO DIGA PERO ES OBVIO QUE GOKUH ES MUCHO MAS PODEROSO QUE TU.

- Y pensaste que seria mas divertido humillarnos con la gran derrota del Redentor a manos del actual portador del manto del Spawn - Angela sonaba bastante molesta, ante la sola idea de semejante insulto. 

- También por eso me dejaste parte del cuerpo que tenia en vida, sabias de esa característica importante de los saiyajin, sabias que con cada pelea nos volvemos mas fuertes - dijo Spawn -, eso y mi poder de Hellspawn para recuperarme con rapidez, suficiente para volverme aun mas fuerte que el Redentor. 

- PERO TE PERMITIO RECUPERARTE DE LA CONFUSION EN LA QUE PROCURO MANTENER A MIS SOLDADOS Y CONSERVASTE UN NEXO CON TU FAMILIA. LOGRASTE RECORDAR A VEGETA Y DESPUES TU VIDA GRACIAS A LA MISERA PARTE DE CARNE MORTAL QUE DEJE DENTRO DE TI.... UN PEQUEÑO ERROR DE CALCULO. PERO LO PODEMOS SOLUCIONAR EN ESTE MOMENTO ¿NO ES ASI GOHAN?

Gohan miraba a Zarach con aire aturdido. Spawn decidió atacar, con todas sus fuerzas salto e intentó llegar hasta Zarach, en su mano llevaba una esfera de energía, a unos metros su hijo se interpuso en el ataque, el engendro se detuvo en seco y el mestizo saiyajin envío la bola de energía a lo lejos con un golpe.

- ¿Gohan? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Tengo... que... defenderlo...

- ¡No! - dijeron a un tiempo Piccolo y Spawn. Zarach empezaba a apoderarse del muchacho, era un demonio muy listo después de todo, no tenia que utilizar el mismo método con todas sus víctimas.

Gohan comenzó a incrementar su poder, y se preparo para atacar a Spawn.

- ¡Vegeta! ¡Si vas a hacer algo heroico hazlo ahora! - grito el engendro cuando por fin se decidió a defenderse o a morir luchando contra su propio hijo -. ¡Ustedes, encárguense de Zarach!

Eso ultimo era fácil de decir. Angela y Vegeta trataron de hacer un ataque coordinado en contra del fénix, y Piccolo estaba pendiente de que Spawn y Gohan no se mataran entre si, preparándose para intervenir en caso de ser necesario.

- ¡Gohan! Por favor... detente... - decía Spawn entre golpe y golpe.

- ¡¿Quién eres para decirme que me detenga?! ¡El es el único que puede ayudarme! ¡Tu no sabes todo lo que he pasado... desde la muerte de mi padre!

- Gohan... - "Ya no me reconoces, estas demasiado asustado, demasiado lastimado. Se por lo que estas pasando porque yo también me sentí muy mal por la batalla contra Cell, pero también por..."

- ¡Vamos Vegeta! - gritaba Angela -. Tienes que sacar todo tu poder, solo así podremos vencerlo.

- ¿Y si no quiero? 

- ¡¿Qué?!

El enorme Fénix aleteaba y atacaba con grandes esferas de fuego, no los dejaba acercarse ni siquiera para usar sus lanzas dimensionales. Una gran columna de llamas rojas y azuladas se alzo ante Vegeta. El príncipe creyó ver algo entre todo ese resplandor y blandió su espada, al atravesar el fuego, el arma no resistió y exploto como si fuera cristal.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos...?

Su armadura se calentaba cada vez mas, retrocedió y rápidamente se la quito pieza por pieza, tirándolas para cualquier parte, quedando solo con su traje azul y sus guantes y botas blancos. Notó que extrañamente, su dije estaba frío.

- ¡Vegeta! ¿Te has vuelto loco? Sin tu armadura esa cosa te matara - le grito Angela, poniéndose en frente previniendo algún ataque de Zarach hacia el.

- ¡Cierra la boca mujer! ¡Esa maldita lata que llevaba puesta era muy estorbosa! - le respondió enfurecido -. ¡Y si sigues molestándome tiro también esta estúpida lanza! ¡Es preferible morir peleando con mis propias manos como un saiyajin, que vivir para ser un Cazador celestial!

- ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? - gritó Angela desesperándose - ¡TU ERES...!

- ¡SOY VEGETA, EL PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN! - grito elevando su poder, empujo a Angela y la mando a varios metros de distancia, alejándola de la pelea y haciendo que soltara su lanza dimensional.

"¡¿Por qué diablos escogerme a mi?!" se preguntaba Vegeta mientras comenzaba a dispararle al demonio rayos de energía con una mano "Ya tenia suficiente con acostumbrarme a la idea de ser un Cazador Celestial y ahora esto ¿Yo? ¿El Redentor? Déjenme reírme. Ese nombre ni me queda, pudo haber sido cualquiera; desde ese estúpido de Kakarotto, o el holgazán de su hijo, hasta el Nameku. Cualquiera, menos yo".

__

"HICIMOS UNA ELECCION" dijeron unas voces en su cabeza.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios...?! - exclamo Vegeta. Comenzó a sentirse muy preocupado, si ya escuchaba voces significaba que se estaba volviendo loco.

Nunca habían visto a Gohan así, tenia la desesperación marcada en el rostro. Atacaba con todas sus fuerzas y no reconocía ni escuchaba nada que no fuera el sonido de su propio corazón, bombeando sangre a mil por hora. 

- ¡Por favor Gohan! ¡Escúchame! - suplicó Spawn.

- ¡No!

- ¡Gohan! ¡Detente! - gritaba Piccolo.

- ¡Maldita sea mocoso necio! ¡Si no escuchas a mi, por lo menos hazle caso a tu maestro! - gruño Spawn exasperándose, no quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco que lo destruyera.

A las cadenas no le importaba quien fuera el que estaba enfrente, lo único que hacían era defender a su amo. Así que se lanzaron directo hacia la garganta del joven, ansiosas por clavarle los colmillos y apresarlo entre sus eslabones metálicos. El engendro intento detenerlas, las sujeto con todas sus fuerzas y la fricción del metal le corto las palmas de las manos haciendo que le saliera aun mas sicoplasma, pero consiguió que no llegaran a su objetivo.

Mientras trataba de controlar a su propio traje, Gohan le dio una patada en el abdomen que lo envió de regreso al suelo, abriendo un enorme boquete, desde donde no pudo levantarse.

"Espero que Angela no tenga razón y me acabe de desarmar" pensaba, haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. 

- ¡KAMEEEE...! - escuchó a Gohan.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! 

- ¡HAMEEEE...!

- ¡NO!

- ¡GOHAN! - gritó Piccolo, dirigiéndose hacia los combatientes.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El ataque de Gohan fue directamente hacia el engendro, quien solo intento una débil protección con sus manos heridas. Piccolo se interpuso, como alguna vez lo hizo por el muchacho cuando era pequeño y recibió todo el daño. Como el Namek lo sabia, su alumno hace mucho tiempo que lo había superado. Le hubiera gustado decirle, en ese momento, lo orgulloso que se sentía de él.

- ¡¡¡PICCOLO!!! - rugió el engendro.

Piccolo cayo, desangrándose. 

- Go-gohan... Gokuh... - dijo con su ultimo aliento.

Gohan se quedo petrificado unos instantes. No, no podía ser.

- ¿Se-señor Piccolo? - dijo con un hilo de voz descendiendo, hasta quedar al lado de su padre y su maestro.

El engendro, arrodillado, sostuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo. Sacudiéndolo débilmente, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar

- Nonononono - balbucía -. Piccolo...

Gohan abrió los ojos, estiro un poco la mano para tocarlo.

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡SEÑOR PICCOLO!!! ¡¡¡SEÑOR PICCOLO!!! ¡PERDÓNEME! ¡YO NO QUERIA...!

Spawn acomodo con cuidado el cuerpo de Piccolo en el suelo y sin ninguna advertencia, abrazo con fuerza a Gohan, lastimándolo sin querer con los picos de los guantes y con las uñas, fue un abrazo torpe de alguien que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado lo que es el contacto cercano con cualquier ser vivo.

- No Gohan - susurró, y su voz se acercó bastante al sonido que había tenido en vida -. Perdóname tu a mi... Yo te arrastre a esto... Tu no tienes la culpa de nada... Desde un principio... no debí involucrarte... eras solo un niño... Piccolo me lo advirtió... Por favor... perdóname... Piccolo... perdónenme...

- Pa-papá - suspiro Gohan.

Zarach se dio cuenta de que sus presas se alejaban de su poder. Las llamas de las alas del fénix se extendieron por todo el lugar.

- ¡Vegeta! - gritó Angela.

Las llamas cubrieron a la cazadora. Después incrementaron su calor y su brillo y alcanzaron a Spawn y Gohan.

- ¡YA BASTA! - gritó el príncipe, y en un arranque de furia embistió con su lanza dimensional el cuerpo del ave, sin importarle que lo estaba haciendo con el arma que no quería utilizar ni si se quemaba en el intento. Escucho unas sonoras carcajadas y pudo sentir la energía de Spawn debilitándose, y ver a Angela consumiéndose por el fuego. Sintió que no podía moverse, pero escucho de nuevo esas voces.

__

"ESTAS OYENDO LA VOZ DE LA CAMARA ESTELAR"

- ¿QUÉ? 

__

"NO PUEDES DARTE POR VENCIDO, TU ERES REDEEMER, EL ENVIADO DEL BIEN EN LA TIERRA, PARA DETENER A ZARACH"

- N-no. Yo... No...

- ¡GOHAN! ¡GOHAN!

- Kakarotto... ¿Dónde...? ¿que estas...?

__

"REDEEMER"

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?

__

"TIENES QUE HACERLO "

- ¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero hacerlo! ¿Por qué yo? ¡No voy a hacer nada y no pueden obligarme! ¡No soy nada de lo que ustedes dicen! ¡Soy el Príncipe de los Sayajin!

Una obscuridad intensa siguió a las doradas llamas que lo habían rodeado. 

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Le pido una disculpa a Liz por hacer que su Gohan sufra tanto. Y digo "Su" Gohan, porque un día de estos se lo regalare envuelto en celofán (tal vez hagamos un intercambio y ella me regale a Vegeta o a Piccolo).


	20. La Camara Estelar

CAPITULO 20

LA CAMARA ESTELAR

DEDICADO A:

AKIRA TORIYAMA, TODD MCFARLANE Y JOHN FARRIS autor de "EL HIJO DE LA NOCHE INFINITA" y gran inspiración para hacer este fanfic.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo cayendo en medio de la oscuridad. De repente sintió que su cuerpo tocaba una superficie. No golpeo, solo sintió un suelo liso y frío. Después de un momento, intento levantarse poco a poco con mucha desconfianza. Pudo sentir el metal de su lanza en la mano derecha y el movimiento de su dije conforme se incorporaba. Pero no pudo levantarse del todo y quedo arrodillado. No sabia donde se encontraba, ni como había llegado hasta ahí, no podía ver nada.

- Vegeta.

El príncipe volteo hacia el lugar de donde salía el sonido, reconociendo la voz que lo había llamado. Una silueta blanca iluminaba una zona entre todo ese vacío.

- Rachel... 

Conforme la figura de Rachel avanzaba hacia el, Vegeta pudo notar la extraño del suelo. Podría parecer sólido, el príncipe se sostenía firmemente en el, pero a cada paso de la cazadora, sus tacones marcaban ondas en la superficie como si fuera ¿agua? 

Sus cuerpos y la luz se reflejaban entre suaves movimientos. Rachel iba vestida de vaporosas telas blancas y Vegeta tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que se veía como el fantasma de una reina, con el semblante triste.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿vienes a perder el tiempo? No pienso hacer nada de lo que me pidas... 

- No vas a luchar...

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada enfurecida.

- Si lo hago o no es mi problema, pero como ya le dije a tu amiga... prefiero luchar como un saiyajin que ser un Cazador Celestial, o como ustedes insisten... en llamarme... Redeemer...

- ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?

Vegeta no quiso mirarla a los ojos, y apretó los dientes.

- No tengo porque...

- Vegeta, te necesitamos. La Tierra te necesita, tus amigos te necesitan.

- No soy amigo de esos insectos... y lo que le pase a la Tierra no es asunto mío...

Rachel sonrió a pesar de todo.

- Vegeta... eso es mentira y tu lo sabes...

El príncipe paso saliva antes de encararla por fin.

- ¿Por qué yo? Hay muchos que pudieron haberlo hecho... Se supone que ustedes luchan por el bien y no se que tantas cosas, entonces ¿Por qué escogerme a mi? Necesitaban a alguien de corazón puro y el mío es mas negro que la noche.

- Eso tampoco es cierto... bueno, no completamente - dijo arrodillándose hasta quedar al lado del príncipe -. Tienes tu carácter y las circunstancias te han hecho actuar de cierta manera. Pero eso no quiere decir que seas malo.

- Para que lo sepas, eso no me hace sentir mejor...

- Es solo que le temes... a tus propios sentimientos - Vegeta la miro sorprendido 

- Si lo aceptara... Eso... significaría que ya... ya no soy... lo que siempre he...

- No trata de eso - dijo Rachel tratando de darle ánimos -. Tu eres quien siempre has sido. Eres VEGETA, príncipe de los saiyajin, y eso nadie te lo puede quitar, ni siquiera nosotros. Solo... solo... se también esto...

Vegeta: ¬_¬

-... De vez en cuando... ¿Por favor? Según se, tu reúnes los requisitos necesarios...

Vegeta la miro extrañado por la tranquilidad con la que había dicho esto ultimo. ¿Pues de que se trata?

__

"ESO ES VERDAD" las voces habían regresado a su cabeza.

- ¿Qué?

- Estas escuchando a mis superiores - dijo Rachel -. La Cámara Estelar.

__

"PRINCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN, HA SIDO ELEGIDO POR LA CAMARA ESTELAR PARA LLEVAR A CABO ESTA MISION"

- Eso ya lo se - gruño Vegeta, demostrando que ni muerto pierde su personalidad -. Lo que me he cansado de preguntar es ¿Por qué? 

__

"HA DEMOSTRADO FUERZA, TENACIDAD, CORAJE, VALOR Y UN CORAZON QUE NO RETROCEDE ANTE NADA NI NADIE. HA PASADO POR MULTIPLES PRUEBAS QUE HAN FORJADO SU CARÁCTER Y LO HAN DEJADO LISTO PARA ENFRENTAR LO QUE SEA. ADEMAS... NO ESTA SOLO..."

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- ¡VEGETA! - se escucho a lo lejos.

- ¿Kakarotto?

Spawn había hecho hasta lo imposible por localizarlos en medio de la oscuridad, no había soltado su hijo, lo traía apoyado en su hombro y trataba de hablarle para darle fuerzas. Por mas que intentaba algún medio para generar luz no lo conseguía, tampoco sentía ninguna energía que le pudiera servir para teletransportarse.

- ¡VEGETA! ¡ANGELA!

De algún lugar le llegó una respuesta. La voz de Vegeta. Era un sonido muy débil y se apresuro a seguirlo.

- ¡VEGETA!

El príncipe volvió a responder el llamado del engendro, pudo sentir su presencia e inconscientemente se alejo poco a poco de Rachel y la luz que la figura de esta emitía, siguiendo la energía de su viejo rival. De pronto, estiro su mano entre la oscuridad.

Spawn seguía avanzando . Por fin sintió el ki de Vegeta y vio un pequeño punto de luz adelante, extendió su mano libre para alcanzarlo.

Los dos guerreros se estrecharon las manos. Eso sucedió muy rápido, se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin poder ocultar el alivio que les daba encontrarse y tardaron en darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Vegeta fue el primero en retirar bruscamente la mano. Durante unos momentos se mantuvieron inmóviles, hasta que un gemido de Gohan los sobresalto como si hubiera sido una campana de alerta.

- Bueno - dijo Spawn colocando su mano libre detrás de su cabeza -. Eso resuelve la mitad de mi problema... y ahora ¿Dónde puede estar Angela?

- Aquí - dijo Rachel.

Spawn volteo hacia ella muy sorprendido. Rachel permanecía arrodillada, sosteniendo a Angela entre sus brazos.

- Pero... ¿cómo?

- Ella también es un cazador Celestial - le dijo Vegeta -. Su nombre es Rachel.

- Yo... - Spawn estaba indeciso -. Bueno... ¿Mucho gusto?

- ¿El gusto es mío? - replico la Cazadora con una sonrisa.

Spawn se acerco lentamente hacia las dos mujeres, sin soltar a Gohan. Se inclino y con la punta de los dedos toco el cabello de Angela.

- ¿Cómo la trajiste? ¿Esta...?

- Ella esta bien. La traje utilizando mi energía, así como estoy dándoles tiempo para que puedan hacer algo contra Zarach...

Angela se movió poco a poco, abrió los ojos haciendo gestos de dolor y casi le da un infarto porque lo primero que vio fue la imponente y terrorífica figura del Spawn.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!

- A mi también me da gusto verte - le sonrío el engendro detrás de su mascara.

- Hola Angela - la saludo Rachel.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó asustada, sorprendiendo a Spawn.

- Estamos dentro del cuerpo de Zarach...

Vegeta y Spawn: ¡¿Qué?! Pero que asco...

- Ejem, como decía - continuo Rachel -, estoy utilizando mi poder para protegerlos aquí dentro, ahora tenemos que salir y destruir a este monstruo.

- ¿Alguna idea de cómo hacerlo? - pregunto Spawn.

Gohan volvió a gemir débilmente, abriendo los ojos muy despacio.

- ¿Estamos... dentro... del demonio...? - pregunto suavemente.

- Gohan... - susurro el engendro, esperando que no se asustara como Angela.

El joven se recupero muy despacio. Al abrir los ojos por completo, estos estaban húmedos y tenia en el rostro la expresión mas triste que su padre le hubiera visto jamas. Era comprensible tomando en cuenta que acababa de matar a una de las personas mas importantes y queridas de su vida. Gohan se sentó cabizbajo en el liso suelo, mal conteniendo sus sollozos.

Spawn miro a su alrededor, tratando de distinguir algo mas allá de los demás. La oscuridad era tan absoluta que daba lo mismo estar a mitad del infinito o en un cuarto de dos por dos.

- Y ahora ¿cómo salimos de aquí? - pregunto el engendro.

- Despedazar al demonio por dentro me parece una fantástica idea - contesto Angela, levantándose recuperando sus ánimos y energía.

- Si unimos fuerzas entre todos, nos ponemos optimistas y ocurre algún milagro, es remotamente probable - Rachel le dirigió una mirada bastante expresiva a Vegeta y este le dio la espalda al grupo. La cazadora bajo la vista desanimada.

- Ya no... quiero... pelear...

- Gohan...

El joven no pudo contenerse mas y dejo escapar un lamento profundo de animal herido. Spawn comprobó en definitiva que había recuperado su capacidad de sentir ante ese doloroso gemido. Permaneció inmóvil, no se le ocurría nada que hacer o decir que pudiera consolar a su hijo.

Vegeta miraba hacia el vacío.

- Por lo menos no nos estorbes, mocoso...

Todos voltearon hacia el, pero el orgullosos príncipe no los encaro.

- Yo no voy a quedarme aquí para siempre solo por que el inútil hijo de Kakarotto es un maldito cobarde.

- Vegeta... - gruño Spawn en advertencia.

- ¡Cállate! Es tu culpa que tu hijo sea así. Es igual que tu, demasiado ingenuo, demasiado amable. Insiste en luchar por tonterías.

- Vegeta, por favor cálmate... - suplico Rachel.

- ¡Me calmo en cuanto este imbécil deje de autocompadecerse! ¡Gohan! - le grito Vegeta - Ese demonio condeno a tu padre, te hizo matar a tu maestro y esta destruyendo la Tierra ¡Y tu eliges este momento para decir que ya no quieres pelear!

Gohan alzo el rostro, con lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. Vegeta apretó los puños.

- Por lo menos ya he entendido algo. Esto es una guerra. El bien necesita tanto a los despiadados como el mal. Por muy poderoso que sea, no se puede ganarle a Zarach siendo un pobre diablo amable y patético, como un par que yo conozco - hizo una pausa -. Se necesita un mínimo de dignidad y orgullo para no dejarse pisotear. Y por suerte para ustedes, yo tengo de sobra, es por eso... 

Vegeta volteo a mirarlos, sonriendo despectivamente. Rachel tenia el rostro iluminado por la esperanza. 

- ... Que me eligieron a mi.

La oscuridad se ilumino repentinamente por un circulo de flamas alrededor del grupo. La luz roja del fuego ilumino una gran bóveda de espejos, rodeando a los guerreros.

- ¡Zarach nos esta atacando! ¡Ya no puedo contener su poder! ¡Tenemos que salir! - grito Rachel.

- Fácil - dijo Vegeta.

Todos: ¿?

- Debe de tener un punto débil, donde le podamos atacar...

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - le preguntó Spawn.

- Los supervillanos, no importa que tan poderosos sean, tienen un punto débil...

Todos: ¬_¬U

- ¡Oye tu! ¡Pelirroja! Sosténme esto, algo me dice que no voy a necesitarlo - le grito Vegeta arrojándole su lanza -. El mocoso que se ponga de pie que esto se va a poner muy feo.

A decir esto, vieron como una marca de luz verde aparecía en los espejos sobre ellos durante unos segundos para luego desaparecer.

- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Spawn.

- Alguien nos esta ayudando desde afuera - le respondió Rachel.

Cogliostro había esperado demasiado tiempo. Le había costado mucho trabajo despegarse lo suficiente del poder de Zarach, su traje lo había abandonado, y estaba cansado de esconderse. Por fin había encontrado a quien podía hacerle frente a su antiguo amo y no iba a permitir que le arrebataran su ultima esperanza.

Al llegar a la guarida de Zarach, lamento mucho no haber decidido llegar antes, ya que por lo menos pudo haber ayudado para que no muriera uno de los guerreros, cuyo cuerpo permanecía en el suelo de roca. No conocía bien a Piccolo pero Spawn le había hablado mucho de el, sabia que habían perdido a un valeroso y fuerte guerrero. Afortunadamente sintió que los demás estaban vivos (Spawn lo que sea que esté). Zarach era ahora una gigantesca sombra, muy distinto a lo que los guerreros veían por dentro. El demonio reconoció a su antiguo servidor, y, en lo que Cogliostro supuso era su cabeza, brillaron dos enormes ojos amarillos.

"Bueno" se dijo Cog, "ha llegado el momento de dejar la tierra de los mirones". 

En sus manos concentro gran cantidad de energía y el disparo que soltó le dio a Zarach justo en lo que parecía ser el centro de su figura.

- ¿Qué están esperando? - pregunto Vegeta - Hay que salir inmediatamente.

- Esta bien - dijo Spawn -. Concentren su energía en el punto de luz que vimos. Cogliostro volverá a atacar. Entre todos podemos destruir una parte.

El engendro dio el ejemplo. Angela activo la lanza. Rachel unió las manos. Gohan y Vegeta se colocaron a ambos lados del engendro preparando sus ataques. El resplandor sobre ellos volvió a aparecer.

Spawn y Gohan: ¡KAME-HAME-HAAAA!

Vegeta: ¡FINAL FLASH!

Angela tomo la lanza con ambas manos apunto hacia arriba y disparo. El cuerpo de Rachel brillo y toda su energía se proyecto hacia arriba con gran potencia.

Se escucho un grito del demonio. Los espejos que estaban sobre sus cabezas estallaron.

- ¡Rápido! - grito Rachel - ¡Por ahí!

Desde afuera Cogliostro vio salir varias figuras familiares.

- ¡Rachel! ¡Angela! ¡Muchacho! 

- Ejem. Mi nombre es Gohan.

- Ah. Si. - le respondió distraídamente el Conde. La grieta que abrieron en el cuerpo del demonio volvió a cerrarse - ¿Y los otros dos?

- ¿Qué te propones?

- Lo mismo te pregunto a ti Vegeta ¿Por qué no saliste?

Vegeta miro pensativamente a su alrededor, viendo su reflejo multiplicado hasta el infinito en los muchos espejos iluminados por el fuego.

- A pesar de lo que dijo Rachel - comenzó despacio -, no tengo el poder suficiente para destruirlo. A menos que... 

Spawn espero un momento a lo que iba a decir.

- Concentre toda mi energía y... me autodestruya desde aquí adentro.

El engendro lo miro con ojos tristes.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? 

- ¿?

- (Suspiro) Aunque lo hagas, no será posible que lo destruyas. Es demasiado para ti.

- No estarás pensando...

- No creo que te guste que volemos en pedazos los dos juntos. Se lo que piensas de mi y no te gustaría que te acompañara ni al cielo ni al infierno y mucho menos a la nada, que es adonde iré si me destruyen así.

Vegeta le sonrío con tristeza.

- Creo que tengo una idea - continuo el engendro.

- ¿Tu?

- ¬_¬U Claro que si. Primero necesitamos que Rachel...

"¡USTEDES DOS! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE PROPONEN? ¿ACASO QUIEREN MATARME DE UN SUSTO?" Se escucho la voz de la mencionada cazadora en sus cabezas.

- ¡Rachel! ¡Que bien! Estaba por decirle a Vegeta...

Afuera del demonio, Cogliostro hacia grandes esfuerzos por controlarlo, ayudado por Angela y sus dos amigas, Anahita y Kuan-jin que habían llegado unos instantes antes, acompañadas de varias cazadoras que habían conseguido acabar con sus respectivos oponenetes y ahora se proponían apoyar en todo lo que pudieran. Zarach podía romper los listones con los que las cazadoras intentaban sujetarlo y los rayos de las lanzas dimensionales parecían hacerle cada vez menos efecto.

- ¡NO PODEMOS DESTRUIR A ESTE MONSTRUO SI ESTAN USTEDES ADENTRO! ¡SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE!

- Esteeeee.... No creo que se pueda - respondio Spawn - Necesitamos tu ayuda. Aunque Vegeta no lo crea, tengo un plan...

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: Zarach Bal-Tagh significa: "El hijo de la noche infinita" en un antiguo dialecto de la lengua hitita, y es el hermano menor de Lucifer, o por lo menos eso es lo que dice John Farris, autor de la increíble novela de terror: "El hijo de la noche infinita". No me dio miedo. Bueno, un poquito. (Tal vez, bastante). 


	21. Azul Cielo

CAPITULO 21

AZUL CIELO

DEDICADO A:

GRINLLER

Cuando Spawn acabo de explicar la técnica que planeaba utilizar, Vegeta lo miro con una expresión indescifrable.

- ... A ti se te pudo haber ocurrido.

Vegeta carraspeo sonoramente. 

- ¿No te parece que es un poco difícil lo que te propones?

- Claro que no...

- Una Genkidama... en estas condiciones es casi imposible.

- ¿Por qué?

- (Gruñido) ¡PERO SI SERAS IMBECIL! Ahora estas hecho de energía negativa, por si se te ha olvidado, no puedes hacerla. Los habitantes de la Tierra están muriendo, no hay suficientes humanos para completarla. Además no puede llegar hasta aquí dentro.

- Esa energía puede viajar atravez del espacio exterior y entre dimensiones en fracciones de segundo. Podríamos hacer una en el Otro Mundo con la energía de los terrícolas sin ningún problema. Y si, hay pocos humanos, pero tenemos a fuertes guerreros en la Tierra. Los Cazadores Celestiales pueden hacerla muy poderosa. Y en cuanto a que yo no puedo... tienes toda la razón... pero...

Y miro a Vegeta muy expresivamente.

- ¡YA ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE SE TE PUDRIO EL POCO CEREBRO QUE TENIAS! Yo no puedo hacerla tampoco.

"No empieces con eso otra vez Vegeta. Es lo mejor que podemos intentar." Le dijo Rachel. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podemos contener a Zarach?"

Spawn tomo al príncipe de las muñecas obligándolo a alzar las manos y abrir las palmas.

- Vegeta...

El príncipe lo miro desafiante. Con esos ojos que Spawn conocía muy bien. Con esa expresión de orgullo y necedad que recordó en el momento que Zarach menciono su nombre y le exigió hacer un trato. Los ojos en los que penso en el momento de decir si.

- Maldita sea... - replico el príncipe temblando de rabia -. No tienes idea... ni una pequeña idea... de cómo te odio... 

Spawn no se dejo intimidar por el tono terrible utilizado por Vegeta.

- Esta bien... - lo escucho decir entre dientes.

- Rachel... Puedes empezar - dijo el engendro, sin soltar al príncipe.

"Muy bien. Vegeta. Todos los cazadores podrán escuchar tus palabras"

Vegeta no se animaba, pero finalmente se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

- ¿Me escuchan? Cazadores celestiales...

Por toda la Tierra los Cazadores seguían peleando contra los demonios de Zarach, no se detuvieron ni por un segundo, pero no perdieron detalle de las palabras del Príncipe de los Sayajin.

- En estos momentos estamos peleando contra el demonio Zarach, pero no podemos vencerlo sin la ayuda de todos ustedes. Necesitamos... necesito que me den un poco de su energía. Solo tienen que levantar las manos al cielo y una pequeña parte de su poder llegara hasta mi. Se que es difícil que lo hagan pero es necesario. 

Claramente escucho un susurro junto a su oído. Un cazador preguntaba.

" ¿Por qué a ti? ¿Quién eres para pedirnos eso?"

- Yo... yo...

"Vamos Vegeta, dilo".

El resto de los Cazadores aguardaban la respuesta.

- YO SOY VEGETA, PRINCIPE DE LOS SAYAJIN...

- Vegeta - Angela espero a que continuara.

- ... EL ELEGIDO POR LA CAMARA ESTELAR PARA LLEVAR EL TITULO DE REDENTOR.

- Vegeta... - dijo Spawn sorprendido.

Frente al demonio, Cogliostro convencía a Gohan de que siguiera a delante, esperando que le fuera de ayuda en lo que el plan de Spawn funcionaba.

- ¡Vamos muchacho! Todo terminara pronto, pero necesitamos tu ayuda. Escucha a Vegeta, hasta el esta haciendo a un lado todo lo demás para vencer a Zarach.

Gohan miraba el cadáver de su maestro. Sin poder creer que el mismo había sido el causante de la muerte del Namek. Cogliostro perdió la paciencia. Se canso de hablarle y le acomodo una cachetada que casi le voltea la cara para siempre.

- NO VOY A REPETIRLO MOCOSO - le dijo con voz firme.

Los Cazadores Celestiales hicieron un esfuerzo extraordinario por enviar energía para la Genkidama sin dejar de enfrentar al ejercito de Zarach. Por fracciones de segundo se daban un respiro y levantaban por lo menos una mano.

La energía llegaba poco a poco a las palmas de Vegeta. Luminosas esferitas entraban a su cuerpo y el sentía... como si toda su vida le hubiera faltado algo y por fin lo encontrara.

"¿Es esto, Kakarotto? ¿Esto es lo que tu sentías al pedirle a todos su ayuda para hacer la Genkidama?"

"No exactamente" respondió Spawn " Yo solo reúno la energía. Pero en tu caso, se esta uniendo a ti"

Spawn tuvo una idea muy divertida: "¿Qué pensaría Piccolo si viera lo que Vegeta esta haciendo?"

El cuerpo del príncipe se ilumino con una suave luz azul, indicándole a Spawn que la energía se había reunido adecuadamente.

Finalmente, Vegeta abrió los ojos. No eran negros como todos los de su raza. Tampoco verdes como cuando se transformaba en supersayajin. Eran azules como el cielo.

- Esta listo - dijo Spawn, soltándolo de las muñecas.

Vegeta permaneció inmóvil.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? - le pregunto Spawn.

- Tienes que salir - le respondió Vegeta. Su voz sonaba limpia y fría como agua de lluvia.

Spawn negó tristemente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos verde esmeralda.

- No. No quiero. Vegeta ¿Crees que quiero seguir adelante... así? Prefiero desaparecer para siempre que ser... ser un...

- Eso no es cierto. De algún modo encontraras una solución. Te conozco Kakarotto, aunque parezca que no eres el mismo. 

Spawn no se movió ni un milímetro. Ambos siguieron mirándose a los ojos.

"La nada. Es adonde iré si me destruyen así."

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No puedo dejar que permanezcas aquí!

Sin pensarlo mas Vegeta descargo una pequeña cantidad de toda la energía que había reunido destruyendo el solo una parte mayor a la que había destruido entre todos antes. De un patada saco a Spawn atravez del boquete entre los espejos.

Hubiera chocado contra los muros de piedra del hogar de Zarach si no fuera porque Angela lo recibió en brazos.

- ¿Qué paso? - le pregunto con burla.

- Quiso darme un mensaje. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Gohan y Cogliostro disparaban contra la enorme sombra. Hubo rayos dorados y verdes.

- ¡Gohan! ¡Cog! - los llamo Spawn - ¡Vamonos!

El engendro cargo el cuerpo de Piccolo y salió volando a toda velocidad, con Angela aferrada a su cuello y seguido por Gohan y Cogliostro quienes ayudaban a las otras cazadoras.

Zarach los hubiera seguido, si no hubiera tenido algo mas importante de lo que preocuparse. Pudo sentir una energía relativamente débil en su interior. 

Los espejos que rodeaban a Vegeta se acercaron mas, tratando de aprisionarlo. 

- No lo creo Zarach. Alguien tuvo la atención de pensar en mi, para destruirte. Y aun si no fuera así, con gusto me aseguraría de que no quedara nada de ti.

Spawn continuaba volando lo mas rápido que podía. A lo lejos vio la salida.

El cuerpo de Vegeta brillo de nuevo en la luz azul. Con un grito, expulso toda la energía de la Genkidama, contra los espejos que lo rodeaban.

Zarach no contaba con tanto poder. Su cuerpo no pudo contenerlo por mucho tiempo, increíblemente, comenzó a expandirse, tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

Vegeta escucho la voz del demonio un momento antes de destruirlo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

La sombra exploto y todo el lugar fue inundado por una luz azul. Antes de salir, Spawn dio un vistazo hacia atrás y vio el resplandor. Le hubiera gustado contemplarlo con mas atención, porque le pareció algo muy bonito, pero sabia que mientras mas lejos estuviera, mejor.

La luz salió del oscuro territorio de Zarach, hacia la Tierra, llegando hasta el cielo, despejándolo de la influencia maligna, permitiendo que volviera a entrar el sol, formando una gigantesca cruz. La fuerza generada por la explosión, empujo a todos los que habían estado dentro del hogar de Zarach, ayudándolos a salir mas rápido entre la luz. Cazadores, demonios y sobrevivientes vieron el increíble espectáculo y supieron, que la batalla había terminado.

Frente a los Cazadores, los cuerpo de todos y cada uno de los demonios se fue desintegrando hasta que solo quedaron incontables montones de polvo que se esparcieron con el viento. 

Cuando la cruz de luz se extinguió, pasaron unos minutos de absoluto silencio. Ni siquiera el viento hacia ningún ruido. Después:

- ¿Dónde esta Vegeta? - pregunto Spawn.

La grieta por la que se entraba al infierno de Zarach se cerraba poco a poco. Un momento antes de que lo hiciera por completo, una figura salió volando de ahí, después aterrizo frente a ellos.

- ¡Vegeta! - grito Spawn.

- ¡Príncipe Vegeta!

- ¡Redeemer!

- No deberían de sorprenderse tanto - sonrió el guerrero.

- ¿Zarach fue destruido? - pregunto Gohan.

- Si - respondió Cogliostro -. Su guarida dejo de existir también, y todos sus sirvientes fueron liberados.

- Entonces... - dijo Spawn.

- Las almas prisioneras irán al otro mundo. Ahí Enma-Daioh-Sama decidirá si ya han sufrido suficiente castigo o no, para enviarlos al cielo o al infierno...

- ¿Y que sucederá conmigo? - pregunto Spawn - ¿A dónde crees que me enviara?

El viejo Cogliostro rió suavemente, puso una mano en el hombro de su muchacho.

- Tuviste suficiente poder como para resistirte a Zarach. Estas fuera del alcance de la influencia de ese demonio. Eres libre. Tienes el poder suficiente para mantener tu a apariencia humana indefinidamente. Puedes decidir entre ir al otro mundo o quedarte. Puedes decidir si lo haces ahora o dentro de mil años si te apetece, claro a menos que te liquiden antes, entonces no tendrías otra opción mas que ir para allá.

La expresión de los ojos de Spawn era de alguien a quien le han quitado toneladas de preocupación de encima.

- ¿Y usted que hará, señor Cogliostro? - le pregunto con una extraordinaria cantidad de respeto, considerando que solo lo había llamado así un par de veces.

- Yo... Te estaré esperando por allá... Se a donde me enviaran... No importa.... Me lo merezco después de todo... Estoy... muy cansado para oponerme - hizo una seña de adiós con la mano -. Hasta luego señoritas... Gohan... Redeemer... Muchacho - le dio torpemente un fuerte, emocionado y efusivo abrazo -, muchas gracias. 

Y diciendo esto, su cuerpo destello en una luz verde y desapareció.

__

Nota sobre este capitulo: A todos los que les he dedicado algún capitulo, sepan que siempre pienso en ustedes y voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para dedicarles algo mejor. No solo un fic en Internet. (A los Beatles se los prometí antes porque... bueno... son los Beatles) Hasta ahora que estoy leyendo en lo que va el cómic de Spawn, me estoy enterando de que Cogliostro no es precisamente alguien muy confiable (alguien mas debió de haberlo visto venir antes que yo, pero bueno... soy un poco despistada). De todas maneras, este final me gusto para el viejo Cog (independientemente de los propósitos que tenga ocultos a mi me parece un gran personaje).


	22. Hubo una vez un camino

EPILOGO

HUBO UNA VEZ UN CAMINO...

DEDICADO A:

TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAYAN LLEGADO HASTA ESTE PUNTO. (Y muy especialmente a Elena.)

- ¡Lo logramos! Destruimos a Zarach y salvamos a la Tierra - dijo Angela alegremente.

Spawn: ¬_¬U

- ¿A esto le llamas salvar a la Tierra? - preguntó el engendro señalando el entorno.

Todo parecía un inmenso desierto, lleno de escombros humeantes, y el total de los habitantes del planeta se dividían en dos: los muertos y los moribundos.

Rachel, Angela, Anahita y Kuan-jin: Ups.

- Lo dicho, todos ustedes son un montón de cazadores psicópatas, especialmente aquel - señalando despectivamente a Vegeta-Redeemer -. Solo espero que Kami Sama no haya muerto, para poder usar las esferas del Dragón.

- Pense que no querías volver a usarlas - dijo tímidamente Gohan.

- Esto es distinto - respondió secamente su padre, mirando el cuerpo de su amigo namek que cargaba en brazos. 

"Lo siento Piccolo" Spawn se dio cuenta de que desde que lo había conocido... como engendro, Piccolo le había sido de gran ayuda, y en el momento de verlo caer herido de muerte, notó... lo mucho que había empezado a quererlo. 

Al llegar a los escombros del templo sagrado, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a Dende. Afortunadamente todos los que se habían refugiado en el Templo lograron sobrevivir, y se alegraron mucho de volver a ver a Gokuh. Gohan se las arreglo para inventar una bonita historia en la que a Gokuh le habían dado permiso para regresar a la Tierra y había ayudado en la pelea contra el demonio causante de toda esta tragedia. A Vegeta, naturalmente, nadie le pregunto nada, aunque Bulma intento hacerlo.

Chichi corrió para abrazar a Gokuh con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lloraba de alegría por volverlo a ver. Gokuh la estrecho entre sus brazos, inclino un poco la cabeza, intentando que se tranquilizara. Al alzar los ojos vio a Angela, escondiéndose entre los escombros del Templo. Ella le sonrió y le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano, luego, desapareció. 

Se las arreglaron para que con dos deseos pudieran revivir a los muertos y reconstruir buena parte de la Tierra. Los cazadores se ofrecieron desinteresadamente a curar a los heridos (N. de P. S.: La verdad es que se sentían culpables). Ya esperarían un año para pedirle a las esferas que los terrícolas no recordaran semejante masacre.

- Gohan me ha pedido que regrese a casa. - dijo Spawn después de un largo silencio.

- ¿Y?

- No se. Ya nada es como antes ¿sabes?

- ¿Me lo dices a mi?

Los dos veían el atardecer desde la plataforma del Templo Sagrado. Sus familias y amigos habían regresado a sus respectivos hogares. El engendro continuo, hablándole al horizonte.

- Seria... una forma... de recuperar mi... mi... vida, pero no estoy muy seguro de querer hacerlo...

- ¿Acaso no quieres regresar a casa Spawn? Olvidar a Zarach, olvidar tu estancia en el infierno y los sucios callejones, esta batalla...

- Fingir que no paso nada... no es tan fácil... 

- Supongo que no.

- Yo... la verdad... no creo que funcione...

Otro silencio.

- ¿Tu que harás Redeemer?

- Lo mismo que he estado haciendo. Al contrario que tu, yo no fui a ningún lado, por lo menos no tanto tiempo, sigo en el mismo lugar que escogí como mi hogar... Además durante toda esta batalla estuve pensando en par de cosas... No se si será por la dichosa Vitalita, o que se yo... quiero averiguarlo...

- Seguro que te sigue pareciendo extraño a lo que hemos llegado.

- ¿Te refieres al hecho de que ahora tu seas un engendro salido del quinto Infierno y yo un enviado del Bien elegido por la Cámara Estelar? Nooooooo, claro que no es extraño.

- Siempre con ese lindo carácter, angelito.

Vegeta lo miro fijamente por largo rato, diciéndole claramente con los ojos que no lo llamara así. 

- ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto el engendro -. ¿No te gustó? ¿Prefieres Redeemer?

Vegeta desvío la mirada y la fijo en el horizonte.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - pregunto el príncipe.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu sabes a que me refiero.

- ¿?

Vegeta: ...

Spawn: No. No lo se. 

- ¬_¬U De verdad que haya cosas que nunca cambian - suspiró Vegeta, tratando de no perder la paciencia y reunir fuerzas para hacer esa importante pregunta, que tenia atorada desde que supo lo que había hecho Gokuh -. ¿Por qué aceptaste...? ¿Por qué aceptaste... ese trato con Zarach? ¿Por qué estuviste dispuesto a dar tu alma a cambio de la mía?

Spawn inclino la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos verdes, meditando la respuesta que daría.

- ¿Por qué me habrá mencionado Zarach? - continuo Vegeta - Pudo haberte amenazado con alguno de tus hijos, alguno de tus amigos terrícolas...

- Porque en caso de que me hubiera negado, necesitaba asegurarse de cumplir con atraparlos, por lo tanto no hubiera podido ir contra Gohan o Goten, por la misma razón por la que no me podía controlar a mi si yo no estaba de acuerdo...

- (Uff) Ese dichoso corazón puro ¿no?

- Además necesitaba a alguien fuerte, por lo tanto, aunque sienta mas que nadie decirlo, ninguno de mis amigos tendría la fuerza necesaria para hacerle frente al Redentor, quien eres tu...

- Esa también es la razón por la que pensó en mi primero, para llevar el manto de Hellspawn. Pero ¿Por qué lo aceptaste? Ni creas que te lo agradezco.

- No lo hice para que me lo agradecieras - le respondió con un tono seco y cortante, en sus ojos había una expresión amenazadora -. Ahora recuerdo exactamente cada palabra que mencione, y lo que estaba considerando en ese momento... - al llegar a ese punto se detuvo.

- ¿Y?

Spawn suspiro y se transformo. Gokuh intento continuar.

- Por la razón mas importante de todas, que supongo hasta Zarach sabia - Gokuh puso la mano en el hombro de Vegeta, presiono con fuerza y lo miro directamente a los ojos -. Aunque no lo creas, Vegeta, la única razón por la que acepte fue por... todo... el respeto... y sobre todo... el gran afecto... que siento por ti.


End file.
